


A Brooklyn Girl in Mr. Castle's Squad

by LilliannaAnsalla



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, BAMFs, BUT it's here anyway, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, End of the World, Epic Friendship, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Saving the World, it's wild, the Marvel/Merlin crossover that nobody wanted, there's so many people in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 68,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliannaAnsalla/pseuds/LilliannaAnsalla
Summary: Zoe Framilio is moving from her hometown of Brooklyn, NY, to London for college. Her family, which has suddenly become a lot more hectic since beginning of senior year, is supportive, for the most part. When she arrives, she makes friends with an eclectic group of people and suddenly finds herself ensnared in a legend thousands of years in the making. Frankly, she just wants to finish her art degree, but she's friends with them now. Might as well help save the world, right? (The Marvel/Merlin crossover nobody asked for but I wrote anyway!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this mainly for myself, but if people enjoy it, that's all the better! I just really wanted to do this, so I did!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment, question, or just say hello!

Zoe Framilio was not having a good day. One could say that it was the worst day in all of her existence. That might be exaggerating, but it was true. Nothing had gone right for her all day. Nothing. At all. She’d even put on the wrong socks, so her heels were giving her blisters for days. It just wasn’t a good day. In fact, she’d be happy if she could just go back to bed and scream into the abyss of her pillow before falling asleep for the rest of her life. But that couldn’t happen, because her bed had broken that night. Her mattress had just collapsed in on itself. Just—what was her life? Did the universe hate her that much? Perhaps. Honestly though, she supposed she’d never know. She just wanted to get through her day. Her phone lit up, and she glanced down at it, a little ray of sunshine piercing the Eeyore rain cloud over her head.

_ I’ll pick you up from school at 5 –J-Bird _

_ You are a lifesaver! _

_ Nah, but I appreciate the sentiment --J-Bird _

_ Seriously, what would I do without you? _

_ Crash and burn  _ _ :) --J-Bird _

_ True that. Listen, do you want pizza? I’ll buy  _

_ Nah. Gramma made spaghetti last night, and I brought some home. We can have that. --J-Bird _

_ How much did she MAKE?!?! _

_ So much, Z, so much. We drowned in it. I am a shade. This is a message from beyond the grave. --J-Bird _

_ XD XD XD I love your gramma. She’s the best. _

_ I know. She loves you too. That’s why I have so much. --J-Bird _

_ UGH I AM NOT WORTHY!! _

“Miss Framilio, would you like to share with that class what is so completely important that you must waste my time?” Zoe’s head sprang up, her eyes wide.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Zoe said, a blush heating her cheeks. “My ride after school just texted me.”

“I’ll take that now, Miss Framilio. You can have it back at the end of the day.” Zoe sighed, ignoring the snickers around the room as she walked to the front, placing it on the desk. The teacher continued the science lesson, and Zoe studiously took notes down the rest of the class until the bell rang. She scurried out of class and down the hall, near-running as she had to get to the other side of the school for her next class. The whole way, she was muttering under her breath, as she did every day, about how stupid her schedule was, and how she couldn’t  _ wait _ to get this year over with so she could be free of the soul-sucking life that was high school forever. Yup. Senioritis was hitting her hard. She skidded into her classroom with two minutes to spare (a new record), and she sat down loudly in her seat, scrambling to get all of her supplies out for English. It was her favorite class (hence why she ran to be on time as opposed to walking and just letting the teach know she was going to be late), and they were on her favorite unit. Mr. Grenston was the absolute best, and he knew that come April, all of his students were gunning for the freedom of summer. He lightened up his workload and did the fun stuff instead of the stuffy boring poets (though some were better than others) that the curriculum wanted. It meant more work for him, but the students loved him for it. He even took suggestions about the books and stories to study sometimes. Their unit this time was folktales, particularly medieval folktales. They’d covered  _ Beowulf  _ the week before spring break, and the  _ Faerie Queene _ after that for several weeks. The last thing they were covering was  _ Le Morte d’Arthur _ . They didn’t read the book, though. Oh no. Mr. Grenston was better than that. They played the characters. They watched movies. They listened to music. They looked at art. Zoe was having the time of her life. Some of the kids (the basics), didn’t care much, and Mr. Grenston just told them if they weren’t going to participate he was going to take away points. They did the bare minimum (one response a class day) and went to sleep or got on their phones for the rest of the time, leaving the real learning to the people who  _ wanted _ to talk about it. The bell rang just as Zoe’s class partner and friend, Scott, sat down.

“You’re late, my dude,” Zoe said.

“Nah, dude, you didn’t see that skid? Totally made it,” Scott said.

“Nah, fam, you late. Grenston’s gonna hang ya today.”

“I’m going to do what?” their teacher asked, raising his eyebrow at the pair.

“Sir Scott was late,” Zoe said. That was another thing. It wasn’t “Scott” or “Zoe” or “Mr. Grenston” this section. It was “Sir Scott,” “Maid Zoe,” and “Lord Grenston.” She loved this class.

“Sir Scott, you know the offense for being late,” he answered.

“Please, my lord, I wasn’t. And if I was, it was only because of the great amount of travel on the roads today.”

“Shall we appeal to the court?” Lord Grenston asked, gesturing to the class.

“If that is what you wish, my lord,” Sir Scott said, bowing his head and awaiting his fate.

“What say you, members of the court?” There was whispered conversation amongst the students in the front.

“Let him have mercy,” Maid Haley spoke up.

“He hasn’t been late in over a fortnight,” Sir Chris added.

“The court has been gracious to you, Sir Scott,” Lord Grenston said. “How will you repay them?”

“They have my thanks, and I shall bring the finest of foods for them on the morrow.” A loud cheer sounded throughout the room. Everyone was down for food from Scott’s house. He was known for having the best cookies in the class.

“It would seem your transgression has been nulled,” Lord Grenston said. “Now, let us begin our lesson for today.” They were watching a movie today and tomorrow. Disney’s  _ The Sword and the Stone _ . For research purposes of course. “Everyone ready their quill and parchment. I wish to have a list of parallels between the story we’ve read so far and the movie by Monday.”

“Yes, Lord Grenston,” the class said.

“Maid Mary, the lights, if you please.” The lights were turned off, and the movie began. Scott nudged her.

“Hey, you comin’ over this weekend?” he whispered.

“Can’t. James is in town.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. How’s the project coming along?”

“It’s almost done. I’ve got to finish the sketches, but that’s it.”

“Great! Send me pics when they’re done?”

“Obviously.” The rest of the class passed in silence, and when the bell rang, everyone stood and bowed or curtseyed before leaving the classroom. Scott and Zoe had the last class of the day together, study hall, so they went into the study room of the library to work on homework together.

“Listen, I think if you put them together like a bit tapestry, it’d be great,” Scott said as they sat down.

“My drawings?”

“Yeah! Like, tie them together like a giant tapestry, so if you placed them end to end or something, it’d make a giant picture!” Zoe shook her head.

“Scotty, that’s a lot of extra work, and James is here this weekend!”

“I know, I know. Just think about it. I’ll help where I can.”

“Scotty, you’re my boi, the mitochondria to my cell, my cinnamon apples, but you can’t draw a straight line to save your life.”

“Zoe, you’re the yee to my haw, the wee to my snaw, and the Alexa to my Despacito, but that hurts.”

“The truth hurts, Scotty.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed.” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“You can’t use my own YouTuber against me, Scotty. I’ll start calling you Smitty.”

“Don’t threaten me, Zoe Framilio.”

“With a good time?”

“Stop it!”

“Ohm sorry Scotty.”

“Stop! I beg of you. Have mercy!”

“Say it!” Scott sighed.

“Do I have to?”

“Yup.”

“Nice shoelaces.”

“Thanks. I stole them from the President.” Scott thunked his head down on the table with a groan.

“Why are we friends?”

“Because nobody else quotes memes with you.”

“That’s not true.”

“I’m the only one who doesn’t question your love of pineapple on pizza?”

“Nah, I got my mom for that.”

“I’m tellin’ you, it’s a genetically inherited trait! It has to be!” Zoe exclaimed. Scott shrugged.

“Still doesn’t answer why we’re friends.”

“We’re both socially ostracized ambiverts who are clingy and desperate for love and attention, but only from a select number of people?”

“THAT’S IT!” Scott exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table and pointing at her with the other.

“Mr. Fraiser, that will be quite enough!” Mrs. Stonewater scolded.

“Sorry,” Scott said, practically wilting under her firm glare. Zoe snickered behind her hand. “I’m a failure.”

“No,” Zoe said, patting his shoulder, “you’re a maniac.”

“How so?”

“When I look at you, I think of a gorilla dancing in a kiddie pool.” Scott placed a hand over his heart and sniffed dramatically, making his eyes as wide as they could go.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” he said in a shaky voice. Zoe wheezed, and Scott held it together for a moment before he gave in too.


	2. Chapter 2

“James!” Zoe yelled, running towards her best friend in the whole world. He turned, opening his arms and catching her up in a hug to spin her around. “You’re home!”

“Yup. For better or worse.”

“What’m I? Chopped liver?”

“Nah. Ground beef.” Zoe gasped as he put her back down, and she slapped his shoulder.

“If Gramma heard you say that—”

“But she didn’t,” James answered with a grin. “C’mon, I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Zoe replied, climbing into James’s car. 

“And you’re always sleepy, yet, I persist.”

“Tua madre era un criceto,” Zoe said sassily. James rolled his eyes. (Your mother was a hamster.)

“Tuo padre ha sentito odore di sambuco,” he snarked back. (Your father smelled like elderberries.) Zoe laughed.

“I missed you, J,” she said with a smile.

“Missed you too, Z. Gramma sends her love.”

“And her spaghetti.”

“Are you kidding? Her love  _ is _ spaghetti. You’d think she was trying to feed the entire US Army, she made so much.”

“Have you seen yourself? She might as well be.”

“Hey!” James smacked her leg lightly, and Zoe laughed, swatting his hand away.

“What? You eat like a black hole.”

“I can’t help if I have a high metabolism.”

“J, I’ve watched you eat an entire pizza on your own and get up to find more food.”

“I’ve seen you finish an entire pint of ice cream! You don’t get to talk to me!”

“Those were extenuating circumstances!”

“Z, a Disney marathon is not an extenuating circumstance.”

“It was  _ The Fox and the Hound! _ ”

“Z.”

“J.” There was a silent battle of wills.

“Fine. You win. That’s a valid argument,” James conceded.

“Thank you!” He huffed, going silent for a while. Zoe enjoyed having him home again. She missed him so much when he was gone. Having friends who were older than you sucked.

“Listen, Z, I can’t stay long this time,” James finally spoke up. Zoe sighed.

“I know, but I don’t wanna think about that.”

“We’ll watch all the meme compilations you want, Z.”

“Will you quote them with me?”

“Always.”

“You’re forgiven.”

“Listen, I can’t help that I’m a wanted man.”

“Told ya you shouldn’t’ve answered that phone call.”

“Hey, when the Bat Signal gets lit, I gotta answer.”

“Oh, so you’re Batman now?”

“Nah, I’m Red Hood.”

“Oh, you are totally Jason Todd, and I can’t believe I never made that connection before.” James tsked at her.

“I thought you were bae,” he said in disappointment. “Turns out you’re just fam.”

“Bruh!” Zoe gasped, hurt on her face. James made the sign for “I love you,” shaking his head. The car stopped in front of her apartment building. “Um, why are we here? I thought we were going to your place?” Zoe asked.

“Well, ya see, about that,” James said, scratching his neck.

“James!”

“What? It wasn’t my fault!”

“Where exactly were you planning on staying, mister?”

“With Gramma?”

“No, get out of the car, you worm. You’re staying with me.”

“Z, no, your mom—”

“Isn’t here. Get out. Now. I will drag you out of here by your hair, no matter how perfect it looks today.” James scrambled out, knowing she meant it. While James grabbed his bags and the giant container of spaghetti, Zoe grabbed her bookbag and headed to the building. “C’mon, old man!” she yelled over her shoulder.

“What did we say about the name calling?” James answered, walking up the sidewalk.

“That you love me anyway, you complete mess.” James sighed.

“I do,” he conceded. She walked up to the front door and entered, holding it open for James. “Thank you, milady,” he said with a nod. She snorted.

“You sappy twig,” she replied. James laughed and waited for her to unlock the gate so they could head up to her apartment. “So, how’s life, my dude?” she asked over her shoulder.

“I wanna die.”

“Big mood, J-man. Big mood.”

“I can’t tell you much, Z.”

“Look, mate, ya don’t gotta tell me nothin’. I’m just here because you decide little ol’ me is still worth your time, Mr. Army Man.”

“Z,” James said, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, even though they were in the middle of the stairwell, “you’re my best friend, practically my sister. I’ll  _ always _ make time for you.” Zoe smiled, kissing his cheek.

“I know, you lard. I was only teasing.”

“These names,” he said, shaking his head with a smirk before shoving her playfully onward. “Where do you get them?”

“I’m a product of the Internet, J,” she answered. “It’s a gift. Now, no more talking. These stairs are gonna be the death of me.” James huffed in response, and the two made it up the six flights to her floor. “One day—I’m gonna—gonna fall down—and it’s—gonna be from—from exhaustion,” she panted. James, breathing a bit heavily, nodded, and the two plodded down the hallway. A door opened, and an elderly woman poked her head out.

“That you, Zoe?” she said, peering at her through wire-rimmed glasses. Zoe bit back a sigh.

“Yes, Mrs. Grisham,” Zoe answered. “I’m back. How’re you today?”

“My coffee pot exploded this morning, just like last week. Haven’t gotten the stain out yet. It’s these damned new-fangled things. Back in my day, all you needed was a pot and a stove. None of these fancy things with all the buttons and knobs.” Zoe and James exchanged tired looks. They got this speech, or some variation, every time.

“I’m sorry about that, Mrs. Grisham. Do you want me to make you some coffee?” Zoe offered.

“No use now! Just have to throw the damned thing out.”

“I’m sorry. I hope you can get the stain out.”

“Probably won’t. Coffee stains never do. I see your toy’s back.” Zoe bristled and gave the woman a stiff smile.

“Have a good night, Mrs. Grisham.”

“Yeah, yeah, just keep it down, you hear me? I’ve got a bad enough headache from all the pollution you kids are putting in the air. Don’t need it from you messing around either.” 

“We will. Goodbye.” Zoe and James hurried on their way, ducking into Zoe’s apartment. Once the door was closed, Zoe let out a strained scream.

“When that old crow finally kicks the bucket, I’m gonna throw a parade,” she grumbled. James nodded. The two of them had been putting up with the grumpy old woman for years upon years. She was practically as old as the building itself.

“Don’t mind her, Z. She’s just a bitter old woman,” James said. Zoe gave him a look. “Okay, okay, put the daggers away. I’m putting my stuff in your room.”

“You know where the air mattress is,” Zoe said, tossing her book bag onto the floor by the dining table. She’d get to her work later. Right now, it was Best Buddies Meme Time TM . “Hurry up, J! The Vines! They call my name!”

“You’ve seen all of them already, bae!” He shot back.

“Does it look like I care?” James chuckled and came back into the living room as she queued up the computer that was hooked up to the television. James turned on the T.V., and they were met with a news update.

“—while nobody can say for sure what’s going on, reports of what appears to be a large flying ship have come in from all across the area, and the authorities have cautioned that everyone remain indoors for the time being,” the new anchor was saying. Zoe’s eyes widened.

“What’s happening?” she asked.

“I don’t know, Z,” James answered, turning up the volume even more.

“Now, statement from a UN representative, Secretary Lisa Fran, who replaced Secretary Ross some years ago after the Sokovia Accords incident.” The screen cut to a video of the woman talking into a microphone.

“While we don’t know who these people are, or what they want, you can be rest assured that we are doing everything in our power to handle the situation. The public isn’t in any danger at this moment, but we want to avoid as many casualties as possible,” Secretary Fran said. “The best people for this job have been called into action, and we can all rest east knowing that we are in their capable hands.” The news anchor appeared on screen again.

“That was Secretary Lisa Fran on the incident. For those of you just joining us, we have reports of what appears to be a flying craft of some kind that no country has claimed ownership of, and there have been several messages ordering important leaders to be surrendered to them. As of right now, no official decision has been reached, but we will continue to keep you posted. For now, please remain indoors and off of the streets for your own safety.” James muted the screen, and he and Zoe exchanged worried looks.

“Gramma,” James said.

“Mom,” Zoe added.

“The phone lines are probably jammed right now.”

“We can send an email?”

“It might not go through.”

“Wait! I’ve got an idea.” James looked at her warily.

“Z, what’re you planning?” She dove to the remote and switched it over to the computer, quickly accessing Skype. Once it was opened, she called her mom. The video connected, but it was jumpy and blurry.

“Zoe? Where are you?” her mom asked worriedly.

“I’m at home, Mom. Are you okay?”

“Yes, sweetie, I’m at work. They aren’t letting us leave to go to the airport. I’m sorry, sweetie. I’m going to be later than I thought.”

“Have you seen the news?”

“Yeah, I have. Are you safe? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, Mom. James is with me.”

“Oh, thank god. Hello, James.”

“Hi, Mom,” James said with a wave. “Don’t worry about us. We’re okay.”

“I’m just glad you aren’t alone, sweetheart. I’ll try to get home as fast as I can, but it’s going to be hard.”

“Don’t worry, Mom,” Zoe said. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Can you do us a favor, though?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

“Can you call Gramma for us? We want to check on her, but our phone lines are probably jammed.

“Sure thing. I’ll do that right now. You two be safe, okay? Stay inside.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’ll talk to you later, sweetie. You and James take care of each other.”

“We will,” James said.

“I love you.”

“We love you too.” The call ended, and they sagged in relief. “See? It’ll be fine,” Zoe said. “I mean, they gotta cancel school now too.” James rolled his eyes.

“Knowing your school? Un-freakin’ likely.” Zoe sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right. Wanna watch a movie instead?”

“Fine by me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“J, I’m bored.”

“Me too.”

“Like, really bored.”

“Me too.”

“We need to do something.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno, fam. What’s in the fridge?”

“Z, ya can’t just eat whenever you’re bored.”

“Why not? ‘s worked for years, and here I sit. Perfectly fine.” James rolled his eyes and stood up.

“One’f these days, I’m gonna wack you silly just because of that.” He shuffled into the kitchen to look for food.

“You love me too much, bae.”

“Nah. Gramma’d just kill me if I messed up your face.” Zoe laughed.

“I love Gramma. She’s amazing.”

“She’s spunky, that’s for sure.”

“Well, when one’s as old as the hills, ya gotta live for somethin’.”

“Don’t let her hear ya talkin’ like that,” James said, rattling around in the cabinets. “She’ll abscond with the spaghetti.”

“Somebody toucha my spaghet!” Zoe yelled, and James started cackling.

“You loon,” he said through his laughter. Zoe just giggled. James’s phone chimed suddenly.

“James! Gramma is calling!”

“Answer it!” Zoe picked it up and kicked her feet into the air.

“Ehilà, Gramma,” Zoe answered. (Hey there, Gramma.)

“Zoe! Il mio angela prezioso come stai?” (My precious angel, how are you?)

“I’m good, Gramma. Is everything okay over there?”

“Sì, sì, I’m fine. What about you and my darling Jamie?”

“We’re good, Gramma. We’re at my place, since the whole ‘stay indoors’ thing is happening. Do you have someone staying with you?”

“Sì, sì. Perdere Helena is with me now. We’re listening to the radio.”

“Okay, Gramma. As long as someone’s with you.”

“I’m fine, caro. Don’t worry about me. You just take care of my Jamie, okay?” (dear)

“Sì, Gramma, I will.”

“You tell Jamie that I’m just fine, and both of you come right over after all this nonsense is over, you hear me?’

“Sì, Gramma.”

“Ti amo, angela” (I love you, angel.)

“Ti amo, Gramma.” (I love you, Gramma.) Zoe hung up the phone. “James, Gramma says she’s fine, she loves you, and she’s with Miss Helena from down the hall listening to the radio.” James sighed audibly from the kitchen.

“Good. I was worried about her.”

“I know. I was too, J. But she’s okay. She always is.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” James came back in with two plates of sandwiches and handed one to her. “I’m amazed her call got through.”

“I’m not. She’s always been able to work those little miracles. You remember your tenth birthday party?”

“Yeah! When she somehow managed to get me that video game when it hadn’t even come out yet?”

“Yeah, and three Christmases ago, when you got to come home, even though your leave wasn’t for another three months?” James hummed, nodding.

“She’s a miracle worker.”

“No kidding.” The two sat in silence for a while, eating their food. “Hey, Z?”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember that time, when we were like, really small, and that strange man that came over to the house?”

“What?” Zoe turned and looked at him with furrowed brows. James shook his head, trying to work out the memory himself.

“I think maybe I was eight, maybe, but you and me were playing on the sidewalk in front of the house, and this guy pulled up. He was like—really dark, in like  _ Blade _ -Meets- _ Terminator _ kinda way.” Zoe concentrated really hard.

“Did she tell us we couldn’t go in the house?”

“Yeah! And he was there for, like,  _ hours  _ and we drank outta the hose because we couldn’t go back in!”

“I don’t remember the guy, but I remember being locked out for forever on what had to be the hottest day of the year. She never did that again because we were so miserable when we finally came back in.” James nodded.

“I asked her about that man the other day,” he said. “I don’t know why I remembered it all’ve a sudden. She gave me the weirdest answer.” Zoe was intrigued.

“What’d she say?”

“‘Jamie, caro, there are some things I just can’t tell you. I can tell you he was a friend and that he was telling me something very important, but never mind about him.’ It was the weirdest thing.” Zoe hummed.

“Maybe it’s from her job when Nonno was little,” she said. “She had the strange job, remember?” James’s Nonno was Gramma’s son, James’s grandfather. Nonno’d always said that he’d heard his mom and dad talking late into the night, sometimes angrily, about Gramma not trusting his dad with things, and she’d always said that she didn’t want him in any danger. Nonno had never found out what they were talking about, and she’d stopped working around the time he was eleven. “Maybe he was a friend from back then?”

“He was younger, though,” James said. “How could they have worked together?”

“Maybe he joined before she left?” James sighed.

“I dunno, Z. It doesn’t make any sense to me. Surely the stuff she worked on, whatever it was, is okay to talk about now?”

“Maybe she worked with SHIELD,” Zoe said, only half sure. “Remember when Peggy Carter came to your house for Thanksgiving?” James’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah! It was the coolest thing!” he agreed.

“Gramma said that Mrs. Carter was ‘an old friend.’ Maybe that’s what she was talking to the guy about!”

“And we’d go to see her on weekends, remember?” James said. “Until she moved back to London the summer I started high school.”

“Yeah! She’s the reason you joined the military. You had the biggest crush on her,” Zoe teased. James shrugged.

“She’s a national icon. Can’t help if I got starstruck.”

“J-man, boo, you were star _ crashed _ .” James groaned and shoved her off the couch, sending her into a giggling fit.

“Maybe you’re right, though. Would she tell us? If we asked?”

“I dunno,” Zoe said, calming down and climbing back onto the couch. “She might.” Zoe grew solemn. “Gramma seemed really upset at Mrs. Carter’s funeral.” James’s mood dropped too.

“Yeah, I guess they really were old friends.”

“Do you remember the way she looked at Captain Rogers?”

“Yeah, she was really upset. I thought she was going to go talk to him. I thought if she and Mrs. Carter were such good friends, she would’ve known him too,” James said.

“I did too. She almost did, but something changed her mind, because she pulled us out of there really quickly.” Zoe looked up into James’s eyes. “I think we need to ask her about it, J.”

“It’s not important now, though. What’s the point?”

“Well,” Zoe bit her cheek. “So, remember when I wrote you that we were having this guest speaker at school for the seniors? And we were all driving down into Manhattan for that tour of Stark Industries?”

“Yeah, you were really excited.” Zoe nodded.

“So, we did the tour, but we weren’t like, talking to a tour guide afterwards.”

“Was it Tony Stark?”

“No, they sorta combined two things into one. We got the whole bit with the business, and then we went into this sort of lecture hall, like you see for TED Talks, ya know?” James nodded. “It was Captain Rogers. He was telling us about the war, and how the tech they used helped them.”

“That’s weird,” James said.

“I know. Everyone was kinda confused, but hey. It’s Captain America! They weren’t gonna complain. So, they had all these pictures up on the screen behind him while he was talking, and—I dunno—he just looked—sad.”

“He lost everyone from back then, Z. He’s gonna be sad about that.”

“No, I know that. But—ugh, I’m not making any sense.” She ran her hands through her hair. “He was like Meredith.”

“Your friend from elementary?” James looked confused.

“Yeah. So, I told you how we met. She was just sitting on the bench by herself, because she’d hurt her foot and couldn’t go play. And I thought she just looked so sad sitting there that I went and sat with her. Then, when her foot got better, she still didn’t go play, and I asked her why she didn’t, and she said she didn’t have anyone to play with. So I asked her to play with me, and we became friends. When we got to like, fifth grade, she moved, but before she left, she told me that I’d helped her not feel so lonely after they’d just moved there in third grade.”

“And you’re saying that Captain Rogers looked lonely, so you think that Gramma should have talked to him?” James wasn’t being patronizing. He understood how her mind worked better than anyone else. He was just making sure he understood.

“Yeah. If they did know each other, then maybe they could talk, and he wouldn’t be so lonely.” James looped his arm around her shoulders.

“That’s a nice idea, Z, but how on earth would you be able to orchestrate that? The guy’s got, like, crazy-levels of security after that whole Accords things a few years ago.” Zoe snorted a bit.

“If there’s one thing I remember from history class,” she said with a smirk, “it’s that Steve Rogers never got anywhere by following the rules.”


	4. Chapter 4

“James! James, wake up!” Zoe said loudly, shaking him awake. “James!” James sat up, his eyes wide.

“What? What? What’s wrong?” He was in full-action mode, looking around for any signs of danger.

“We’re allowed outside again. We’re going to see Gramma!” James groaned and flopped backwards.

“Z, you gave me a heart attack,” he said miserably.

“Sorry, J-man. C’mon! Remember our plan?”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. Chill, you over-caffeinated monkey.” Zoe yanked on his arm, pulling him off into the floor.

“Come on, you absolute plum!”

“Are you sure this isn’t just a ploy to see Captain America again?”

“James, my greatest and best friend in the entire world, when have I  _ ever _ been obsessed with Captain Rogers?” James conceded with a sigh.

“Can I at least shower first?”

“Fine, but you better take a fast one! The streets are already crowded.” James trudged towards the bathroom, grumbling under his breath. “If you’re nice to me, I’ll make some French toast and bacon while you’re in there,” Zoe called after him. Instantly, he was on his knees in front of her, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

“Oh, kind and wise empress, in your ever-abundant grace and mercy, would you grant this poor, humble man with your delicious creations? I am unworthy of your attention, but I ask only for food.” Zoe fastened on her most serious and somber of looks, fighting to keep her laughter from escaping.

“Pretty words, for a lowly man such as yourself. But, as I am in a particularly favorable mood on this blessed morn, I suppose I will share my skills with you.” James clasped his hands in thanks.

“You have my eternal thanks, gratitude and loyalty, oh mighty empress.” He stood up and hurried into the bathroom to shower, and only when she was sure he couldn’t hear her did she fall into laughter, leaning against the counter. She was still laughing to herself when she gathered the ingredients and began to cook. Her phone rang as she was finishing up the bacon.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Zoe, sweetie, is everything okay over there? I’m sorry I couldn’t make it home.”

“Yeah, Mom. We’re fine. They lifted the ban today, and J and I are going over to Gramma’s to talk to her.”

“Good. Good. I’m glad. I’m sorry, sweetie. They wouldn’t let me leave.”

“I know, Mom. It’s okay. We’re fine. Finish up your work there like you planned. It’s fine.” Her mom sighed audibly.

“I just hate I wasn’t there. What if something had happened to you?”

“I had James with me, Mom. We would’ve been fine.”

“I just don’t like the thought of you being in danger, sweetie.” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“I know, but I’m fine. James was here to help keep me safe. Nothing happened. We’re safe, and we can go outside now.”

“I’m glad. Now, I have to do, sweetie. Stay safe, and I’ll be home when I can.”

“Bye, Mom. Love you.”

“Bye, sweetie.” She hung up, and Zoe felt her lighthearted mood sink into the depths to Davy Jones’ locker.

“I know that look,” James said, and she glanced up at him. It was no use hiding from him. He knew her too well. With a scream, Zoe flung the tongs she was using across the room. They slammed into the wall next to the front door and hit the floor. James was at her side in a heartbeat. “I’ve gotcha, Z. It’s okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.”

“I’m fine, J. The bacon’s gonna burn.” She used the extra set to pull the rest of it off and turned off the stove.

“Zoe,” James said seriously. Zoe looked up at him with angry, tear-filled eyes.

“I’m fine. What was I supposed to expect? The danger was over, so she was gonna rush home and check on me? She didn’t come home when I broke my foot on that field trip. Why would she come home when I might have died?” She gave a humorless laugh. “Just hurry so we can go see Gramma.”

“Z, you need to talk to somebody about this,” James said.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to look at her. “Z, you’re not fine.”

“Yeah, but I will be,” she answered. “C’mon.” She handed him a plate, and James sighed. Internally, Zoe wanted nothing more than to rant and rave and scream into the void. But she wanted to talk to Gramma, and she could push aside her issues for a little while longer. The pair ate in silence before Zoe hurriedly put all the dishes in the dishwasher and dragged James out the door. A door opened, and Mrs. Grisham poked her head out, peering at them again.

“Finally came up for air, then?” she asked, and Zoe almost screamed.

“Hello, Mrs. Grisham,” she greeted, plastering a smile on her face.

“Don’t hello me. Half of downtown in shambles, and you children wouldn’t know it. Barely took the time to wash, from the looks of you.” James stiffened next to her, and Zoe had to forcibly keep herself from throwing a punch.

“We have to get going now, Mrs. Grisham. Have a nice day.”

“What for? City’s in ruins anyway.” The door closed, and Zoe hurried to the elevator, trailed closely by James. Once they were alone, Zoe let out a banshee-like scream.

“I hate that old woman,” she seethed. James, for once, didn’t try to be optimistic. “We’re best friends! Siblings, almost! Why can’t she keep her witch nose to herself?” James didn’t say anything, and they left the apartment building, navigating the busy streets to the bus stop. Everyone was talking about how much damage was done to lower Queens, and how they were just glad that there weren’t many injured because the aliens had been taken care of quickly. Zoe and James exchanged looks. They knew what had happened too. The giant ship had indeed been aliens, and they’d attacked two days ago. The reassembled Avengers (put back into operation after Secretary Ross had lost power because of Wakanda’s protests to the Sokovia Accords) had dealt with the would-be invaders, and civilian casualties had been relatively low. Just as the pair reached the bus stop, a man ran into Zoe, yanking her purse from her arm. “Hey! Stop!” she yelled, and James took off after the thief. “James!” she screamed, trying to keep up but losing them in the crowd. Sighing, she went back to the bus stop and sat down, putting her head in her hands. Could this day get any worse? She just wanted to see her family! Tears pooled in her eyes, but she refused to be that girl who was always crying in the corner. She could cry later.

“Excuse me?” a voice said, and she looked up, seeing a man looking nervously at her. “Is this yours? I saw that guy run off with it.” His voice was quiet, as if he didn’t want to bother her. He held out his hand to her, and she gasped. It was her purse.

“Oh my god! Yes! Yes, it is! Thank you! Thank you so much!” She leaped up and gripped the man into a hug, the small Eeyore cloud lifting from around her. She stepped back and took the purse from him, opening it to check through it. Everything was still there! “Thank you so much! I could never repay you.”

“Just wanted to help,” he replied. She was smiling widely.

“I’m Zoe,” she said, holding out a hand to him.

“James,” he answered, shaking it. Zoe laughed, and he looked confused.

“Sorry, it’s just—the guy I was with, who ran after the purse snatcher—his name is James too. He’s my best friend. Actually, I should probably call him and tell him to come back, since you got my purse and all.” The man shifted nervously.

“Do you want me to stay with you until he comes back?”

“You don’t have to. I’ll be fine.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called James.

“I want to. The streets aren’t safe.” Zoe gave him a grateful smile and waited for her friend to answer.

“Hey,” James answered breathlessly, and Zoe smiled.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I lost him.”

“It’s okay. Somebody beat you to hero status today.”

“What?”

“A man got my purse back. I have it with me.”

“Who is he?”

“Funnily enough, also a James. Must be a name thing.” Her friend and the man both gave a chuckle. Zoe looked this newcomer over. He was definitely older than her, actually probably closer to James’s age. Sunglasses, a hat, and a scarf obscured a lot of his features, but it was a bright, cold day. Zoe herself was wearing similar accessories. He was dressed in a lot of layers, and the scarf was wound tightly around his neck. Still, she knew he felt familiar. Maybe she was just associating the name.

“Well, I’m glad somebody got it. I’ll head back to you.”

“Rad. Be safe. I’m at the bus stop.”

“Kk. Be there soon.” He hung up, and Zoe smiled at New James.

“He’s on his way. Really, thank you so much for getting this back for me.”

“Honestly, if you hadn’t yelled my name, I might not have reacted as fast,” he answered with a smile.

“Well, I was yelling  _ my  _ James’s name, but I can see how that helped. Honestly, what a coincidence, though. The world just decided that I needed a bit of faith today.” The man tilted his head, and she thought she saw him stiffen, but that was probably in reaction to the wind picking up and blowing cold air at them.

“What?”

“Oh, it’s just something my Gramma says when things work out alright.”

“It’s a nice saying.”

“Zoe!” She turned to see her James walking towards her.

“Hey! You’re back!”

“Yeah,” he said, shaking his head. “I made it a good way before I lost him.”

“Ah! James, this is James. James, James,” she said with a smile, and the two men smiled and shook hands.

“Hey, man, thanks for getting her bag back for her.”

“Just wanted to help,” New James shrugged. “I’ll get going now.”

“Thank you again, so much.”

“No problem at all.” New James disappeared into the crowd, and Zoe and Old James climbed aboard the bus when it arrived a few minutes later, heading to Gramma’s house. The bus stopped four blocks from her house, and the pair walked along, Zoe gripping her bag much more tightly now. When they arrived, she was sitting on her front porch, rocking and looking out at the world. A smile spread across her face at the sight of them walking up the path, and she stood up.

“Zoe, Il mio angela prezioso come stai?” Zoe laughed and James’s noise in indignation.

“Ehilà, Gramma,” Zoe greeted, giving the woman a hug. Gramma always gave the best hugs, tight and warm and smelling of peppermint.

“Jamie, caro, I’m glad to see you too,” Gramma said, reaching out for her great grandson. “Come in! Come in! I just put some rolls in the oven for lunch!”

“Gramma, it’s 10:30,” James said.

“Jamie, when you get to be my age, you get everything ready ahead of time so you can get things done!” Zoe and James laughed and followed her inside. The room was warm and cozy, as it always was, pictures lining the halls of Gramma’s childhood, Nonno’s childhood, James’s mom’s childhood, and James himself. There were pictures everywhere. Warm blankets were in a basket by the couch; the fireplace was lit; the smell of food wafted in from the oven. Zoe loved being here. She always felt at home. “What do you want to drink, i miei bambini?” Gramma asked.

“Just water, Gramma,” Zoe said.

“Me too,” James added. She tsked.

“Nonsense, nonsense! I’ve got that hot chocolate you love so much, angela. And Jamie, that peppermint tea is in the cupboard.” The pair shared resigned expressions. She did this every time.

“Okay, Gramma. At least let us help,” Zoe said.

“No, no, I’ve got it. Tell me, what have you two been up to?”

“Homework,” Zoe answered. “Since school’s been out for a week because of the attack, I’ve been trying to stay caught up.”

“And I’ve been helping,” James added.

“Mostly by keeping me from giving up,” Zoe said with a laugh. Gramma laughed.

“What a good girl you are, angela,” she said, patting her head gently.

“Thanks, Gramma.”

“How are you classes going?”

“Well, they’re certainly going. Scotty and I have been working on projects together.”

“Oh, how is little Scott?”

“A mess, as usual,” Zoe said with a grin. Gramma laughed again.

“You tell him that he’s always welcome to come over with you after school, angela.”

“He knows, Gramma. I’ll tell him again, though.”

“Good. It’s been too long since I saw that boy.”

“I’m tryin’ to keep him in line, but nobody can like you.” Gramma laughed, placing their drinks in front of them and sitting down with her own mug of tea.

“That’s right, and don’t you forget it. Now, Jamie, you’ve got somethin’ on your mind. Just go ahead and tell me what’s going on in that head’f yours.” James and Zoe exchanged looks.

“Gramma, what did you use to do?” James asked.

“What do you mean, caro?” she asked, seeming curious.

“When Nonno was really little, you were still working. What was it?”

“I worked for the state,” she answered. They exchanged another look. That wasn’t an answer.

“Doing what?” Zoe asked.

“I ran errands, organized offices. It was a different time back then, angela, and women were fighting to get their rights in working.”

“How did you and Peggy Carter meet?” James questioned.

“She’s an old friend, from after the war.”

“But how’d you meet? Did you run into her somewhere? A mutual friend?”

“Yes, we had a mutual friend who died, and we were at his funeral.” James and Zoe looked at each other again.

“Gramma, was that friend Howard Stark? When he died?”

“Oh, goodness no!” Gramma said. “That man never stepped foot in these parts, far as I can tell. He got out of the streets and stayed out. No, when Ste—” She cut herself off and shook her head. “Peggy and I were good friends after the war ended. Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just—” Zoe trailed off, and she looked to James for help. Neither of them knew how to go about this. “The two of us were talking, and I know you and Mrs. Carter were good friends. I mean, we flew to London for her funeral. But since you were such good friends, we thought that maybe you knew Captain Rogers.”

“What makes you think that?” Gramma asked.

“Well, when we were at the funeral, you looked so sad, and like you wanted to talk to him, but you changed your mind.” Gramma shook her head.

“Angela, the man had just lost a very dear friend, the woman he loved at one point. I was thinking of going to offer some comfort, but I changed my mind. He was always a man who didn’t like to be doted on. I assume that hasn’t changed.”

“But how would you know that if you didn’t know him?” James asked. Gramma realized that she’d let that slip. She sighed.

“Well, you two are obviously very curious about this. Come with me. Zoe, take those rolls out of the oven. They’re done now.” Zoe did so, and the three walked into the living room. “Jamie, go up into the attic and get the locked box on the back shelf. You’ll know it when you see it. I’d go get it myself, but I’m too old to go up all those steps.” James did so, coming back with the box a few minutes later. “Put it on the table, caro.” He did. She pulled off her necklace, a small jeweled thing she’d gotten from her husband “for their tenth anniversary” she’d always said. She pressed the jewel, and a key appeared. James and Zoe exchanged shocked looks. “Don’t look so surprised,” Gramma said. “Wait until I open the box.” When she did, Zoe and James crowded in to look over her shoulders.

“Whoa!” Zoe exclaimed. “Gramma, this is—”

“Amazing,” James cut in. They both reached in, but hesitated.

“Go on. You can’t break any of it.” They reached in, and Zoe pulled out a pearl-handled revolver while James pulled out the collection of photographs.

“Peggy gave me that gun right before she left to commit to SHIELD full-time,” Gramma said. “She said I needed to protect myself. Once I got a gun of my own, I kept that one locked up for emergencies.” James was flipping through the pictures.

“Gramma, these are like—national treasures now!” he exclaimed.

“Lemme see,” Zoe said, leaning across Gramma to look.

“Hold on, hold on, let me see,” she said, putting on her glasses and taking the pictures. “Ah, yes, I remember this day. He’d just come back from basic training, and Ma and I were so excited. Mama Rogers took that picture for us.”

“Gramma, are you telling us—” Zoe could scarcely believe what she was thinking.

“—I’m the little sister of Captain America’s best friend, yes,” she answered. “Rebecca Barnes-Proctor.”

“Oh my god,” James breathed, his eyes wide in shock. “Gramma, that’s amazing!” She shooed her hand at him.

“Nonsense. They weren’t that special. It’s just how you kids have been raised. Let me tell you, I know enough about those two to ruin any history book’s image for them for centuries.” Zoe and James laughed.

“Tell us, please?” Zoe asked.

“No, no, you wanted an explanation. I’m going to give you one. Settle back, and I’ll explain.” They did, and Gramma held the picture of her, Steve, and Bucky in front of them. “Now, after the war had ended, I met Peggy Carter at Steve’s funeral. We’d had one for Bucky too, but she and Steve couldn’t make it. Peggy recognized me from some picture, I guess, and she came up to me, and we became fast friends. Two peas in a pod, we were. Well, once I got old enough, I wanted to join SHIELD with Peggy, but she said that she had something else she needed me to do. So, I worked her old precinct with the police detectives, and if there was anything suspicious, I carted the files off to her. Then, I started taking on more dangerous stuff, which Joseph wasn’t happy about, especially once we found out I was pregnant with Henry. We had loads of fights about my work, once Henry was born, and I eventually stepped down and stayed home with him when he was eleven. Of course, Peggy and I stayed in touch, and by the time Jamie came along, everything was normal.”

“But why didn’t you talk to Captain Rogers at the funeral?” Zoe asked. Gramma sighed.

“Well, angela, I didn’t want to hurt him. I knew that boy well. He was like a second brother. His heart was always too big for his chest, and he would have torn himself to shreds if he realized that I was still up and around. Knowing he had friends who were looking after him was all I needed.”

“But, Gramma, he looked so sad. Maybe you should talk to him? Just a little?”

“How would I go about that, dear?” And there, right there, was the thing. They hadn’t thought that far.

“I’ll think of something,” Zoe said, nodding firmly to herself. She knew that Gramma was right; he probably would be a little upset that he hadn’t bothered to look her up, but he’d be more upset if he didn’t make peace with it. She’d felt that way when James had gone away the first time on active duty, and he’d gone in deep. She hadn’t heard from him for months, and she was scared to find out that something had happened to him. She’d looked fearfully out her window in case someone in military uniform walked to her apartment building. It’s why she’d resolved, once he’d come back, to never hide anything from him. She’d spent hours unloading everything to him, about that one time at her friend’s party when she’d drank, the anger that her mom had pulled away from her throughout the years, her fear that something was going to happen to him while he was gone. She’d told him everything, and it hadn’t changed since. Zoe wanted to give Captain Rogers that chance. Now, how to go about it?


	5. Chapter 5

“Bae, this may be the stupidest thing you’ve ever done,” Scott said, shivering beside her on the cement steps.

“Maybe. Yet, here you are.”

“You called me the Alexa to your Despacito. I don’t take that honor lightly.” Zoe snorted and settled in on the steps. “Why’s it so  _ cold?” _ Scott whined.

“You absolute dishtowel, you’ve lived in New York for how long?”

“It shouldn’t be this cold!”

“Scotty, toughen up.” It’d been three weeks since her talk with Gramma and James. James had gone back on duty, his next leave not due for several months. School was out, and she and Scott had taken a day trip to D.C. Well, it would soon be a day trip. It was still dark out.

“Listen, I’m not a cold weather person. I thrive in the heat. The beach? Love it. Summer? Had me a blast.”

“Happened so fast?” she asked with a smirk.

“Exactly! It’s over too quickly. And then we plummet into the cold. It maka me sad.” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“You’re weak, Fraiser.”

“Did—did you just—?”

“I did. What’re ya gonna do about it?” Scott huffed, pouting as he shivered. “Ya know, ya coulda waited in the car. I wouldn’t have minded.”

“You kidding? And leave the mitochondria to my cell out here in the cold all alone? Un-freakin’-likely.” Zoe put one of her earbuds in and handed the other to Scott.

“Be quiet, you prat. Enjoy the sunrise.”

“The sun’s not even up yet!”

“It will be soon though.”

“And when it hits that water, we’re gonna go blind.”

“Then I won’t have to look at your ugly mug.”

“Feelin’ mutual, sweetheart.”

“What happened to you being the Alexa to my Despacito? The yee to my haw? Hmm?”

“I take it back. I don’t care that much. I’m too cold to care.”

“Scott, you’re a disappointment to New Yorkers everywhere.”

“I’m a disappointment to myself.”

“Dude, same.” Just then, there was the sound of pounding footsteps, and Zoe glanced up to see someone blur past them. She whistled lowly. “Gotta go fast,” she said lowly, and Scott cackled.

“Sonic nyoom,” he added, and Zoe giggled. “Hey, turn it up. I can barely hear it.” A few minutes later, someone ran by at a slower pace, and the pair clapped for him as if he were running a marathon. Not thirty seconds after, the first person ran by again, and they clapped for him as well. This cycle continued as the sun came up, and one person was definitely lapping the other. Scott was warming up since the sun was shining on them, but Zoe remained comfortable, enjoying the quiet morning and listening to her music. Finally, the man who was generally slower came to a stop in front of them, and Zoe and Scott clapped and whistled for him. The man laughed and bowed theatrically.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. “Gotta say, it’s not often I see someone sitting there this time of day.” Zoe shrugged.

“It’s a nice view,” she answered.

“It is. I’m Sam.”

“Zoe,” she introduced herself.

“I’m Scott,” her friend said with a wave.

“Thanks for cheering me on,” he said, coming to stand closer to them. “Getting lapped so many times isn’t exactly fun.”

“Why don’t you have a running partner?” Zoe asked.

“I do. He’s the one that’s lapping me!” Zoe and Scott laughed, shaking their heads.

“That ain’t right,” Scott said.

“That’s what I said, but hey, the man buys breakfast afterwards. It has its perks.” The man in question ran past them again.

“How long’s he gonna do this?” Scott asked.

“Until he physically can’t feel his legs anymore. We’re gonna be awhile. Mind if I cool down here with you two?”

“Sure. We have some water too, if you want,” Zoe said, motioning to the bag lying at their feet.

“‘ppreciate it.” Sam proceeded to do some cool-down stretches before sitting down in front of them, taking the water bottle Zoe handed him.

“Zoe, it’s cold.”

“Not it’s not,” she answered. “Go do jumping-jacks or something. You’ve just been sitting still for too long.” Scott groaned.

“But I don’t wanna.”

“Suck it up, buttercup.” Sam snorted.

“What she said, bud,” he chimed in. “Get your blood flowin’. You’ll warm up.” Scott groaned, choosing instead to run up and down the stairs of the monument. “So, what are you two doing here? Haven’t seen you around before.”

“Day trip,” Zoe answered. “We wanted to get an early start.”

“Where’re you from?”

“NYC. We took the train early this morning.”

“Cool. My buddy lives there too, but he comes and visits me sometimes.”

“I know,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, I figured you knew who we were.”

“You guys don’t exactly try very hard to hide your identity. But don’t worry. We won’t say anything.”

“We appreciate it.” Zoe hummed, offering Sam her other earbud. The two tapped their feet while watching their companions finish their activities. Scott came back and sat next to Zoe, panting heavily.

“Never—let me—do that—again,” he said.

“But you’re warm now, aren’t you.”

“Fight me, Framilio.”

“Scotty, I love you. You’re the yee to my haw, the Alexa to my Despacito, the bongo to my cat, but I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back.” Scott sighed.

“Yeah, you could. I’m a failure.”

“No, just weak. It’s fine. Remember, I have James.”

“Who’s James?” Sam asked.

“My best friend. Well, he’s more like a brother. He’s in the military, and we basically grew up together. He taught me how to fight after he took boxing and karate lessons.”

“Sounds like a good guy.”

“He is.”

“What about you, Scott?”

“I’m just her emotional support.”

“Lies. Did I not just confess my never-ending love for you?”

“I thought you were bae. Turns out you’re just fam,” Scott replied. Zoe gasped.

“Bruh.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Not another one,” he muttered. “I know two kids who would love you two.”

“Sorry, only room for one meme-lover in my life,” Zoe said, and Scott grinned.

“I take it back,” he said. Zoe laughed. The sun had just reached half-way up the Washington Monument when they were finally joined by Sam’s companion.

“Hey,” he said, breathing heavily. “You good?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m great. They appreciate my commitment, even if you make me look like a slug.” Zoe and Scott snorted in unison.

“It’s not your fault he’s trying to replace Sonic the Hedgehog,” Zoe said. “And we proved that Scotty can’t keep up with you.”

“That hurts, Zoe.”

“You love me, and you know it.” Scott rolled his eyes, smacking her shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder dramatically, falling over onto the steps. “I’ve been shot! Traitor! I’m going into the light!”

“No, Zoe!” Scott exclaimed in exaggerated sadness. “You can’t leave me! I’m sorry!”

“It’s too late for me, bae. Go on without me,” she said. She could hear Sam snickering.

“I can’t! How will I ever move on?”

“Memes, Scotty. Always remember the memes.” She dramatically went limp, and Scott managed to hold it together for about five seconds before breaking into laughter. Zoe started laughing too, holding her stomach.

“Oh my god, if those were your last words—” Scott cackled.

“It’s what I always wanted,” she answered, rolling onto her side and sitting up. Once she managed to calm her laughter somewhat, she waved at the other man. “Hi. I’m Zoe Framilio. That bozo is Scott Fraiser.”

“Steve Rogers,” he introduced himself.

“We know.” She looked over at Sam. “We sorta lied to you, Sam.” She felt both men tense. She’d lived her past five years knowing James after his deployment. She knew she had to clear up confusion fast. “We knew that you and Steve would be running here.”

“How?” Sam asked, his face perfectly neutral, but she knew he was sizing her up and looking for danger.

“It’s not exactly a secret,” Scott said.

“I told you. You guys don’t exactly do a good job of hiding your secret identity. But don’t worry. We aren’t here to cause trouble.” She stood up so she could be at eye-level with Steve. “You probably don’t remember, but I was at Peggy Carter’s funeral a few years ago.” Steve’s eyes widened.

“You knew Peggy?” he asked. She nodded.

“She was friends with my Gramma. Well, she’s not really mine, but she’s my family of choice, so she’s mine. Anyway. We knew her. James had the biggest crush on her when we were kids. It was hilarious. And I’m pretty sure you know Gramma. I tried to get her to go talk to you at the funeral, but she left before I could talk to her about it.”

“What’s her name?” Steve asked.

“Rebecca Barnes-Proctor.”

Steve looked like she’d punched all the wind out of him. Zoe and Scott were silent, as was Sam. “Becca? You know Becca?” he finally said breathlessly. She nodded.

“I’ve only known her as Gramma my entire life, or I might have made the connection earlier. Once me and James figured it out, I wanted to give you the chance to see her.”

“Yes. Yes, I do. Can I?”

“Sure. That’s why I’m here. She wants me to give you this,” she handed him a white envelope that had his name written on it in Gramma’s familiar elegant scrawl, “and then we can meet tomorrow morning to go see her, if you want. Scotty and I are going to do some sight-seeing around here before heading back tonight, but my phone number is in there too, so you can just let me know when you want to go, and we can go.” Steve looked down at the letter before looking back up at her, his eyes watery.

“Thank you,” he said, and she smiled.

“It’s my pleasure,” she answered.

“Why’d you do all this?” Sam asked, still a little bit wary. Zoe bit her lip.

“Do you remember giving a speech to some high schoolers about seven months ago in Stark Tower?” she asked Steve. He nodded.

“Yeah. I was in town, and the PR lady asked me to.”

“That was my class,” she said. “And, well—while you were talking, they were showing pictures of the war, and—you just looked—lonely. I didn’t like it. So, once I found out that Gramma actually might’ve known you, I took the idea and ran with it.” She was suddenly in a tight embrace, and she smiled, returning the hug.

“Thank you, thank you so much. Yes, I want to see her. Whenever she wants.” She laughed, stepping backwards out of the hug.

“I’ll make sure she knows. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got a friend to thaw out, and I’m sure the two of you have things you need to do. I’ll talk to you later, my dudes.” She and Scott gathered their things, waving goodbye.

“Thank you again!” Steve called.

“Not a problem, bro,” she called back, giving him a two-finger salute.

“Did you just give Captain America a two-finger salute and call him ‘bro’?” Scott asked.

“Yes, Scotty. I did.”

“You chaotic good mess you.” She smirked, winking at him.

“You know it, baby.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Sweetie, I’m sorry.”

“No! You’re not! You’re just saying that! You don’t care! If you cared, you wouldn’t be doing this!”

“I really am sorry, sweetie pie. I have to do what they tell me.”

“You can’t tell them to wait two days while you spend time with your daughter?”

“They don’t listen to me, sweetie. I tried to tell them. I could lose my job if I don’t go.” Zoe pulled on her hair, clenching her fists within the thick locks.

“Ya know what? I don’t even care anymore. Go. You’ll miss your plane.” She spun on her heel and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door. She hurriedly packed a bag, stuffing clothes and other essentials into it in a whirlwind of fury and grabbing her bookbag before throwing her door open and again and snatching her phone, purse, and keys off of the table at the front door.

“Where are you going?”

“None of your business, Mom!” she yelled, slamming the front door on her way out. Mrs. Grisham poked her head out, but Zoe stormed past her, a thundercloud of anger on her face as she rushed down the stairs in a vicious flurry. Furiously, she stepped out onto the sidewalk and stalked to the bus stop, tapping on her phone as she went. She put it up to her ear and listened for a moment.

“Ciao?”

“Ciao, Gramma,” she answered.

“Zoe, il mio angela prezioso come stai?”

“Can I come over?”

“Of course, angela! You’re always welcome! Is something the matter?”

“I’ll tell you when I get there, Gramma. Grazie.”

“Ovviamente, angela. I’ll see you when you get here.” Zoe sat and waited for the bus for several minutes, texting Scott the entire time.

_ So, I’m leaving the family _

_ What happened? –Bae407 _

_ Mom’s leaving. Again _

_ WHAT?!?! But it’s your BIRTHDAY WEEKEND —Bae407 _

_ I know. I’m going to stay with Gramma. I can’t deal with her anymore. _

_ Okay, boo. You do what you have to. I’m here if you need anything –Bae407 _

_ A new mom? _

_ Sorry, we’re fresh out. We can share mine, if you want? –Bae407 _

_ I may take you up on that. Tiffany is great _

_ Yeah, she’s alright. Anything else? –Bae407 _

_ Finish the lit homework yet? _

_ Bae, we didn’t have any…--Bae407 _

_ YES WE DID I WROTE IT DOWN _

_ WHAT WHERE WHAT WAS IT –Bae407 _

_ THREE PAGES COMPARING THE ARTHURIAN STORIES???? _

_ KILL ME I WISH FOR DEATH –Bae407 _

_ DUDE SAME _

_ UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH I GTG  _ _ ☹-- _ _ Bae407 _

_ HAHAHAHA BOI BYE _

The bus arrived, and she boarded, riding it over to the stop by Gramma’s house and walking the rest of the way. When she got there, there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Zoe was curious but let herself in anyway. “Gramma?” she called.

“In here, angela!” Gramma called from the kitchen. Zoe walked in to see Gramma and Steve standing there.

“Oh, hi Steve,” she said. He waved back, but there was concern on his face.

“Angela, what’s wrong?” Gramma asked worriedly, hurrying over to her.

“What?” Zoe looked down at her clothes. Was she bleeding and didn’t know it? Was she turning into invisible? Was there a cat tail coming from somewhere? Gramma took her handkerchief out and wiped at her face, and Zoe realized her was crying.

“Why are you crying, bambina?” Gramma asked worriedly.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Zoe said, brushing away her worry. “Not really. Don’t know why I’m crying. Didn’t even know I was. I’m gonna go put my stuff up.”

“Come right back, angela,” Gramma said. “I’m making cookies.” Zoe smiled and nodded.

“Okay, Gramma.” She turned and hurried upstairs, throwing her stuff on the bed and looking at herself in the vanity mirror. “Oh my days, I look like the Corpse Bride,” she said to herself. Her mascara and eyeliner were running down her face in black streaks. “Lookin’ like a hot mess over here, Framilio.” Quickly, she cleaned up her face and reapplied everything before hurrying back downstairs. “Okay, I’m back,” she said, smiling at the pair. “Sorry for lookin’ like a hot mess. My bad. I look alive again.”

“You were beautiful before, angela,” Gramma said. Zoe flapped her hand at the woman.

“I was not. I looked like the Corpse Bride, Gramma. There’s no need to lie. Hi again, Steve. What’re you doing here?”

“I was visiting with Becca, then I heard you were coming so I decided to stick around.” Zoe smiled.

“That’s nice. Stayin’ out of trouble?”

“You know I can’t tell you that, Zoe.”

“Oh, yes you can. You just can’t give me details. Cough it up, old man.” Steve snorted.

“And you’re certain she’s not related?” Steve asked Gramma, who smiled at him.

“Not by blood, anyway,” she replied, and Zoe beamed.

“She’s stuck with me. Now, answer the questioned, Steve.”

“Yes, I’ve stayed out of trouble, Zoe,” he answered. “What about you? Anything interesting happening?”

“Not really. School’s almost out. That’s exciting. I’m so done with high school. I can’t wait to start college.”

“Now, now, angela, you can’t go leaving me that fast. I’m not ready to see you off yet.”

“Gramma, I’ll come back for holidays, I promise.”

“Where’re you going?” Steve asked.

“Royal College of Art in London,” Zoe said proudly. She was beyond excited and proud of that knowledge. “I’m going to study art, specifically fine arts: painting, sculpting, that sort of thing.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Steve said, his eyes wide and a genuine smile on his lips. “You’re an artist, then?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“An excellent one too,” Gramma said. “And you should hear her play the piano, Steve. It’s magical.”

“Gramma,” Zoe groaned, but she did love the praise. She was beyond proud of her achievements, and she was so excited to go to college.

“What? You’re an amazing artist and pianist, angela. Can’t fault me for being proud of you.” Zoe rolled her eyes, but she smiled when Gramma kissed her cheek while setting a plate of still-warm cookies in front of her. “Be careful. They’re still hot. I’ll get you some milk, too.”

“When do you leave for college?” Steve asked.

“Mid-July. I’m going early to stay with family friends.”

“Do I know these friends, Becca?” Steve asked, and Gramma smiled.

“I don’t think so. Peggy moved over here after she married Sousa, but you never can tell where her influence stops.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Steve said with a smirk. “Well, Zoe, if I’m ever in the neighborhood, I’ll drop by and see you.”

“Okay!” Zoe said, a broad smile on her face. Steve said his goodbyes soon after that, and Gramma and Zoe were left on their own. “I’m glad he comes to see you, Gramma,” Zoe said after Steve had left.

“I am too, angela,” Gramma said with a smile. “He had a lot of loneliness, like you said. I’m happy to help him through it. Now, you and I are going to have a nice long talk about why you’re here when your nineteenth birthday is tomorrow.” Zoe sighed.

“It’s nothing, Gramma. I just wanted to come see you,” she said.

“I may be old, Zoe, but I’m not stupid. Your ma left, didn’t she?” Zoe tried to keep herself together, but she failed. Her face crumpled, and she dropped her face into her arms, crying. “Oh, bambina, I’m sorry.” Gramma pulled her into her arms and held her as she cried. “It’s alright, angela. We’ll celebrate here, just the two of us. We’ll get into all sorts of trouble, won’t we?” Zoe laughed through her tears.

“Yeah,” she managed. She eventually calmed down, and Gramma wiped her face gently and kissed her forehead.

“Ti amo tanto angela.”

“Ti amo, Gramma.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe was up a bit early the next morning, but she still didn’t manage to beat Gramma waking up. She was already in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and making something for breakfast. “Buongiorno, angela,” Gramma greeted her.

“Buongiorno, Gramma,” Zoe answered, sitting down in the fluffy armchair next to the crackling fireplace.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Sì. What about you?”

“You know me, angela. I never have trouble sleeping.” Zoe laughed.

“I know. What’re you making?”

“Never you mind about that. I made you some hot chocolate with cinnamon. Come get it while it’s hot.” Zoe stood up and took the mug of hot chocolate, going back to sit down in her seat. Gramma came in a moment later with her coffee and sat in the other chair next to the fire. “Food should be done in a few minutes. Now, angela, I want you to call up that friend of yours and tell him to come over here, and the three of us are going to have a fun day together for your birthday.”

“Scotty?”

“That’s the only friend you have, angela.” Zoe gasped, gripping her chest and laughing a bit.

“Gramma!” The older woman laughed, looking proud of herself.

“You know it’s true, angela.” Zoe couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

“I’ll call him, Gramma.”

“Good. Go ahead.” Zoe pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Scott’s number.

“Allo?” he answered, his voice a little rough.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“I know who it is. What’s up?”

“Gramma wants you to—”

“On my way right now,” he said, suddenly sounding a lot more awake. Zoe started laughing.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say, you loon.”

“I’m coming over for a fun day with Gramma and the yee to my haw. I’m on my way.” Zoe smiled and nodded at Gramma, who smiled back at her. “Tell Gramma.”

“She knows.”

“Great! Okay, gotta go.” He hung up without giving her a chance to respond. Zoe rolled her eyes.

“He’s coming.”

“He’s a good friend, Zoe.”

“I know,” she answered. She sipped her drink a bit, enjoying the quiet. “What are we gonna do today?”

“Well, I thought we’d go for a nice walk down to the corner and get something sweet to eat from Joe and Helena. Then, head over to the park for a nice time and let you two go skating for a bit.”

“Sounds wonderful, Gramma,” Zoe said with a smile.

“After that, I was thinking we could go over to Coney Island.” Zoe’s eyes lit up.

“Can we?”

“Of course, angela! It’s your birthday! Then, when you’re good and tired, we’ll come back here for dinner and baking and movies.” Gramma reached over and patted her knee. “We’ll have lots of fun together. Just the three of us.” Zoe put her cup down and leaned over to hug her.

“Thank you, Gramma. That’s all I want.” The timer in the kitchen went off, and Gramma patted her back gently before standing up to head into the kitchen.

“Ti amo, angela.”

“Ti amo, Gramma.” Zoe finished up her drink while Gramma bustled about in the kitchen. The most amazing smell was drifting over to her. “Gramma?”

“Yes?”

“What’re you making?”

“A surprise. Don’t look.” Zoe sighed, pulling out her phone to see an email on the screen. It was from James. In it, there was a picture of him smiling at her with the background of a lush green forest behind him. Zoe smiled, instantly saving the picture to her phone. Underneath the picture, there was a typed message.

_ Happy Birthday, Z! _

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for your birthday, but know that I’m thinking of you and wishing you all the best from here. I can’t tell you where I am, obviously, but I wanted to send you a picture anyway. Gramma has my present for you, and she’s not going to give it to you until tonight, but it’s from me. I hope you like it. _

_ I’m really proud of you, Z. You’re such a great person, and the best friend I could ever have, the best sister in all the world. I’m so excited you got into the college you wanted to go to, and I promise to see you every time I can. I’ll see you when I get on leave again. Take care of yourself and have a great birthday. _

_ All my love, _

_ James _

_ P.S. Don’t make yourself sick on the Cyclone again.  _ _ 😉 _

Zoe smiled and wiped away the tears that tried to fall. She missed him so much. She always did. He was her best friend in the entire world, and the brother she’d never dreamed of having. It was like a piece of the sun was missing from her world. Everything was just a brighter when he was around. “Thank you, James,” she whispered.

“Angela, you can’t cry on your birthday!” Gramma said, placing a tray in front of her. Zoe wiped her eyes again.

“Sorry. James sent me a message for my birthday,” she apologized. “I miss him.”

“I know, angela. I miss Jamie too. But he wouldn’t want you crying on your birthday about him.” She huffed a laugh.

“I know. Can I look at the surprise now?”

“Ta dah!” Gramma said, motioning to the tray. Zoe gasped, squealing in delight.

“You didn’t!” she said.

“Of course I did! Who do you think I am?”

“Gramma! Thank you so much! These look amazing!” On the tray was an assortment of food, but what caught her eye was the middle. There, on her breakfast plate, was a giant stack of the fluffiest pancakes in the world, and the smell emanating from them was mouth-wateringly delicious apple cider.

“You’re welcome, bambina. I thought you’d like them. I just tweaked the recipe a little, and here we are!”

“Gramma, you are the most amazing person in the entire world.” Gramma waved her off. Just then, the doorbell rang. Zoe stood up to get it. “No, no, sit down and enjoy your breakfast, angela. I’ll get the door.” She walked off down the hall. “Ah! Caro, come in!”

“Hi, Gramma,” Scott’s voice came from down the hall.

“Hello, caro. Come in! Come in! We were just having breakfast. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet.” Gramma tsked at him, and Scott was shooed into the living room. Zoe, who’d been the recipient of many of Gramma’s tsking, waved at him as she dug into the pancakes.

“Gramma, these are amazing!” she exclaimed.

“I’m glad, angela. Now, Scotty, you just sit right there while I get you something to eat. Do you want eggs?”

“Yes, please,” Scott said, sitting down next to Zoe. Gramma went into the kitchen, and Scott turned to Zoe. “Hey,” he said, with a tone she knew well.

“Hey,” she answered. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, really. I’d rather be here anyway.”

“I’m here if you need anything. You know that, right?” Zoe smiled.

“Yeah, I know, Scotty. Thank you, but I’m fine. Really.” Scott nodded and let the subject drop.

“So, what trouble are we getting into today?”

“Not telling.”

“No fair! It’s not  _ my _ birthday! Why can’t I know?”

“Because, fam, that’s just the way the cookie crumbles.” Scott pouted, glaring at her silently. “Hey, I don’t make the rules. I just follow them.”

“This is exactly why you didn’t win the art contest,” he grumbled.

“I didn’t win the art contest because I wasn’t the piece the judges liked the most. That had nothing to do with the rules.”

“That’s what the cats controlling the judges  _ want _ you to think.”

“Scotty, if you can give me certifiable proof that cats were controlling those judges, then I will give you my allowance for the next three months.”

“I’ll have a PowerPoint in your inbox by Friday.”

“I’ll be looking for it,” Zoe said. The pair stuck their tongues out at each other just as Gramma walked back in.

“Look at you two,” she tsked, though a smile was on her face. “Come on, eat up. We have a busy day ahead.”

“What’re we doin’, Gramma?” Scott asked, shoveling some of the eggs into his mouth.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Come  _ on _ !”


	7. Chapter 7

The three walked back into Gramma’s house later that night with wide smiles and laughter. “Now, Scotty, you just sit down right there while I get you some ice for that foot.”

“Yes, Gramma,” Scott said, limping over to the couch and practically collapsing onto it. Zoe put their bags down on the bench in the entryway and walked over to the fireplace to get a fire going.

“I can’t believe you don’t roll your ankle on the skates, or at Coney Island, but you manage to do it right as we get home,” Zoe said. Scott shook his head and shrugged.

“What can I say? I’m gifted.”

“I don’t think that’s the word they use, fam.” Scott threw a pillow at her, but he missed by a good yard. Zoe snorted and put another log on the fire while stoking it into a full flame. “And my point stands.”

“Shut up,” Scott said, throwing his arm over his face. Gramma came in and placed a bag of ice on his ankle gently before handing him a glass of water and some ibuprofen.

“Take these, bambino. You’ll feel better soon.”

“Thanks, Gramma.”

“You’re welcome. Now, angela, you put something on the television, and I’m going to fix your favorite dinner.”

“No!” Zoe gasped, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“Yes!” Even Scott sat up with a hopeful expression. “My world-famous stew and spaghetti!” Zoe and Scott cheered loudly, high-fiving in glee. Gramma laughed and headed into the kitchen while Zoe queued up the television, putting in her favorite Disney movie to watch. Scott groaned.

“Not again.”

“What do you want to watch, dork?”

“Anything but this! We’ve watched it a thousand times!”

“And we’ll watching it a thousand times more!”

“I’ll allow it because it’s your birthday.”

“Boi, fite me.”

“I would, but Gramma would kill us.”

“My money’s on Zoe!” Gramma called from the kitchen. Zoe fell over laughing.

“Thanks, Gramma!”

“You’re welcome, angela!” Scott just pouted on the couch. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Zoe called, starting to stand up.

“No, angela, you stay with Scotty. I’ll get it.”

“But—”

“Sit, sit! Don’t make me glue you to the chair!” Zoe sat back down. Scott snickered quietly, and Zoe glared at him, raising a hand over his ankle. He stopped laughing. The door opened, and they could hear Gramma talking. “Come in! Come in! Get out of the cold! We were just getting ready to make dinner!” There was the sound of several feet in the hallway. “She’ll be so excited to see you. You know where to put your stuff.” Zoe looked at Scott, who shrugged. There was a low voice from the hallway. “Oh! You didn’t! Okay, well, go on and put them here for now. We can get them later. I’ve got food on the stove, so I’m going to take care of that.” Gramma appeared and hurried into the kitchen before Zoe could ask what was going on. There were heavy footsteps in the hallway, multiple pairs in fact. The two looked towards the entryway, and Zoe’s eyes widened.

“Steve?” she asked in surprise, standing up. “What’re you doing here?”

“You looked upset yesterday, and I may-or-may-not have listened in after I left to see what was wrong. Nobody should be upset on their birthday, so we decided to drop in.”

“Who’s we?” Steve stepped out of the doorway, and Zoe’s eyes widened even more.

“James?” she asked in shock. He gave a little wave.

“Hey, Zoe. It’s been awhile.”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Steve asked in confusion.

“I may have run into her once on the sidewalk,” the man confessed, giving a crooked smile.

“Whoa wait a minute!” Zoe exclaimed loudly. “ _ You’re _ Bucky?” The crooked smile widened.

“Guilty.”

“When where you planning on telling me you knew her?” Steve asked.

“It’s not like she’s the only Zoe in the world, Stevie,” Bucky answered with a shrug. “I assumed it was someone else.” Zoe shook her head with a smile.

“It’s a small world after all.”

“NO! NO GOD PLEASE NO!” Scott exclaimed from the couch, and Zoe snickered.

“Revenge, Scotty, for three days ago.”

“How could you, the yee to my haw, betray me like this?”

“Oh god, there’s more of them,” Bucky muttered, and Zoe spun back to face him.

“What’s that supposed to mean, mister?” she asked, her hands on her hips.

“Oh, we know two kids who would get along  _ great _ with you two.” Zoe gave him a searching look before accepting his response and sitting back down on the floor.

“Well, that’s okay then. Now come over here and watch the movie. Gramma isn’t letting us in the kitchen.”

“That’s right!” Gramma called.

“Becca, really?” Bucky replied as he and Steve sat down on the other couch.

“Especially not you!” Zoe snorted, and she and Scott exchanged smiles.

“Ah, so it  _ is _ a family thing,” Scott said.

“Listen, I’m not allowed in there because it’s my birthday,” Zoe protested. “James isn’t allowed in there because he’s set three fires while cooking before.” Scott started laughing, throwing his head back and covering his face.

“I forgot about that!” he said loudly, and Zoe giggled.

“I’ve never—” Bucky started to protest before he cut himself off. “Oh,  _ that _ James.” He smiled.

“Who?” Steve asked.

“Becca’s grandkid,” Bucky answered.

“My best friend,” Zoe added.

“Who’s also named James,” Scott finished.

“Well, that’s not confusing,” Steve said.

“No, not really,” Zoe replied. “When he’s here, nobody calls him James.”

“I do.”

“That’s because you’re scared of him, Scotty.”

“I am not! I just don’t have a different name to call him.” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, nobody calls him James, and that one,” she nodded at Bucky, “doesn’t go by James either. So, it won’t be that bad. Plus, he’s deployed a lot, so we probably won’t see him much.”

“He’s back on leave in six months!” Gramma yelled from the kitchen. “Steve! Come set the table!”

“Sure thing, Beccs,” he said, standing up and heading into the kitchen. Zoe looked over at Scott as he left.

“You doin’ good back there, Scotty?”

“Peachy,” he answered, his eyes on the screen, where Belle and Beast were playing in the snow.

“And you didn’t want to watch it,” Zoe teased.

“Still don’t, but there’s nothin’ else to do.”

“That’s a lie. We’ve got cards.”

“Nah, I’m comfortable here.”

“You’re annoying, you know that?”

“I do. You still love me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, you do. I’m your only friend. You do.” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“I have other friends!” she exclaimed.

“Name three other people that you talk to on a regular basis and enjoy the company of.” Scott crossed his arms in challenge.

“Jess.”

“That’s a dog, Zoe.”

“Hey! Dogs are great friends!”

“I said three  _ people. _ ”

“Dogs are people too!”

“They really aren’t.”

“Bucky, back me up here!” Zoe said, and Bucky raised his hands.

“Don’t get me involved here. There’s nothin’ wrong with having one friend. I’m stuck with Stevie, after all.”

“I heard that, jerk!”

“I meant for you to, punk!” Zoe laughed. Her birthday was turning out to be pretty great after all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gramma, please no, I can’t eat anymore,” Zoe said, groaning and shaking her head.

“Come on, angela. It’s your birthday cake!” She blew out the candles amid cheers from the four people gathered around her, while Gramma and Scott took pictures.

“Nobody move!” Scott said, limping over and looping an arm around Zoe’s shoulders. “Smile!” he said, and Zoe giggled, smiling for his selfie. “Happy birthday, bae.”

“Thanks, boo.” He gave her another squeeze before settling down in his chair again. Steve and Bucky both gave her quick hugs, which she appreciated greatly (those men smelled amazing, she could confirm. BuzzFeed had been right. Nobody believed them. They were right.). They each ate a piece of cake before Gramma shooed Steve off down the hall to get the presents. “You guys really didn’t have to,” Zoe said to Bucky, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

“If we’d showed up without a gift, Becca would’ve kicked us out,” he answered.

“Darn right I would!” Gramma yelled from the kitchen. “And you would’nt’ve got any leftovers either!” Bucky gave her a look that read clearly as a “see what I have to put up with” look, and Zoe laughed. Steve arrived with some bags and boxes in his arms, and Zoe’s eyes widened.

“Why are there so many?” she asked in surprise.

“Because you’re the only one I ever buy presents for,” Scott answered.

“Because Jamie left his here,” Gramma added.

“Because Stevie couldn’t make up his mind,” Bucky said, and Steve elbowed him in the ribs. Gramma took the box off the top and handed to her.

“This one is Jamie’s, angela,” she said. “He wants a video of it, okay?” Zoe bit her lip and nodded.

“Here, Becca, let me,” Steve said, taking the camera from her so she could focus. Zoe looked down at the package in her hand, which was about the size of a book. Zoe looked up at Steve.

“Are you going?” she asked. He nodded. She focused on the camera. “Okay, um, hey, J, thanks for the present. Um, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna cry, but I love it anyway, okay? So, don’t get any ideas.” She tore open the wrapping and encountered a box.

“A box,” Scott commented.

“Ah! Just what I always wanted! Perfect to put things in!” she said with a smile. She opened the lid of the box and gasped, her hands flying to her face. “Oh.” On the cover was a picture that she knew was when he’d first come back from deployment, after he’d been gone for so long, and he’d surprised her after school. She’d known that Gramma was taking pictures, but this was amazing. “Oh, yeah, I’m gonna cry,” she said, her voice wavering. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Scott giving her a supporting smile. She opened the book. Inside was a note written in James’ handwriting.

_ To my best friend and little sister, who’s always had my back. You’re the strongest and most talented girl I know, and I wouldn’t know what to do without you. _

_ From your dork of a best friend and older brother who teases you way too much and will ALWAYS beat up anyone who hurts your heart. I don’t deserve you in my life, but I’m happy that you chose to stick around anyway. _

_ Love you, Z _

_ James _

“Yep, I’m gonna cry, get a tissue,” she mumbled. Scott put one in front of her on the table. When she opened the first page, she chuckled weakly. There were some dorky pictures of her and James from her selfie stage, when she took pictures with him whenever possible and claimed to be documenting their life. There was several of them making faces at the camera or in ridiculous situations that someone had taken a picture of at a family reunion. The next page was similar, with a few pictures from their childhood and teen years. “I forgot he had blonde stages,” she muttered. His hair had been blonde for some of his childhood (they’d spent a lot of time outdoors) and he’d dyed it during his teens some. The next two pages were mostly the same, them being their usual goofy selves or pictures taken by family at some point in their lives. There was a set of pages dedicated to their music, her at the piano in the family room and James on his guitar when she’d snapped pictures of him while he was practicing. The final page was only them hugging, and she knew when each one was. One, her pet dog that’d she’d kept at Gramma’s had died, and he was consoling her. Another one was her sixteenth birthday, when he’d been on leave and was able to make it to her birthday party (she’d spent most of her time glued to his side, and her mom had not been happy about her ignoring the other guests, most of whom weren’t even her friends). There was a picture of the day they’d been up all night and were sitting on the back porch of Gramma’s house, watching a very sad movie, and she was holding him while he watched with teary eyes (she loved that one, and she was ever-so-grateful that Gramma had taken that one. There was a hug from when they were kids playing at a waterpark and she’d been scared. A lot of the pictures were of him returning from deployment or leaving after his leave was up. The one she loved the most, though, was the picture of the day she’d told him she’d gotten into her college in London, and he’d swept her off her feet and hugged her while they’d been at the beach. She didn’t know who’d taken the picture (it may have been Scotty for all she knew), but she loved it. She wiped her eyes and closed the book, shaking herself. “Sorry,” she apologized. She looked up at the camera, and she could see Steve looking a bit strained on the other side. “Thanks, J. I love it.” She hugged the book to her chest, and Steve ended the video.

“Maybe we should’ve saved that one for last,” Scott said, and she rolled her eyes, laughing.

“No, then we’d all be here in an awkward silence. Give me your present, bae.” Instantly the mood was lightened. She opened the box from him and gasped. “Scotty! You didn’t!”

“Oh, but I did.”

“Scotty, if we weren’t already way too similar and practically siblings—”

“Oh, I know, don’t worry,” Scott said with a smirk. “I know.” She swatted his shoulder and pulled out a blanket that was knitted in the shape of a mermaid’s tail.

“What is it?” Bucky asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“This, Bucky Barnes, is a blanket perfect for reading but also functions as a mermaid tail! Look!” She slid her feet into the end and wrapped the excess material around her waist, resting her feet on Scott’s lap so the fin flared out.

“Oh!” Bucky said, his eyes wide in excitement.

“Dude, if you want one, I totally got you,” Scott said. “My mom made three, and she wants me to give it away.”

“Yeah, I want it!” Bucky exclaimed. Zoe and Gramma exchanged looks of barely-suppressed laughter. They’d laugh about it later.

“Dude, I got you! I’ll give it to Zoe later to get to you.”

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem!” Zoe looked at Gramma, who smiled.

“You’ve already got your present from me, angela,” she said. Zoe nodded. Gramma had given her a necklace a few weeks ago that was a family heirloom. Since there weren’t any females in the Proctor family anymore, she’d given it to her, and Zoe loved it. It was a gold necklace with opal stones in it, and Zoe had it kept in a safe place for when she wanted to wear it. Bucky handed her a bag that was kind of heavy. She opened it and started laughing.

“Well-played, Barnes. Well-played.” She pulled out a purse that had a strap that was long enough to wrap over her shoulder so it wouldn’t be easily snatched away from her. “That’s great. I like it. Good job.” He smirked. The purse was heavy, though, so she opened it. “Whoa!” she exclaimed, pulling out high-quality brushes and pencils for her artwork. “There’s so many!” Bucky smiled.

“Stevie told me you were goin’ to art school. Figured you’d need good stuff.”

“This is like— _ way _ better than just ‘good stuff.’ This is some of the best quality there is!” She jumped up and hugged him. “Thank you so much!” He chuckled and returned the hug.

“You’re welcome. There’s one more thing in there.” She found it hidden in a different pocket. Her eyes widened.

“Bucky, I can’t—”

“Yes, you can. That should help with your expenses.”

“How did you even—”

“Being the world’s longest-serving POW has some privileges,” he answered as casually as if he was talking about what he had for breakfast that morning. Scott peeked over her shoulder and about fell out of his seat at the sight of the paper in her hands.

“I can’t—just—thank you,” she said sincerely. He gave her a smirk and nodded.

“Anytime. I expect to get updates about how you’re doin’ in school, too. Apparently, you’re my grand-niece. I’d like to get to know you.” She nodded repeatedly.

“Sure! Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Stevie, give her your stuff before you vibrate a hole in my floor,” Gramma said, and Steve ducked his head a bit. There were only two boxes left in front of her. She opened the smaller one first. She choked.

“Oh my—what is—oh my—I can’t—”

“You broke her,” Scott said, tapping her head lightly. “C’mon, restart. You can do it.”

“Steve, this is—”

“Do you think that’ll work for your classes?” he asked. “It’s been a while since I went to art school, but all my info says that it should—”

“You got me this stuff for my art school?” she interrupted. “Steve, I know people who only  _ dream  _ of having this stuff during art school! I can’t even tell you how great this is! Thank you so much!” She pulled out a set of kits that had paints, colors pencils, charcoal stubs, erasers, sketch pads, and small canvases in it. All of it was, as Scott would say, “that fancy-schmancy stuff.” “I’m kinda afraid to open the next one,” she said with a laugh, but she pulled open the lid anyway. She froze.

“Okay, now you’ve really done it,” Scott said, standing up to look inside, before he also froze. Steve chuckled.

“Two for two, Buck. You owe me $50.” Bucky grumbled before slapping said money into his outstretched palm. The two teens stood there in stunned silence for several moments.

“What did you two do?” Gramma asked. They just smirked. “Oh, is it that bad?” Zoe finally put the lid down and reached in cautiously. It was an old Captain America poster, one of the smaller sizes, but it was signed by every one of the Howling Commandos, and there were more recent signatures from the other Avengers.

“What on—” Zoe was completely speechless.

“The team says hi and happy birthday, by the way,” Steve said with a grin that said he knew exactly what he was doing. She nodded slowly.

“Uh huh.”

“There’s more.”

“I can’t handle more.”

“Go on,” Bucky encouraged. She pulled out a little envelope.

“So help me, Steve—” she warned as she opened it. And promptly dropped it upon looking inside.

“That should help you with your books and stuff, right?” Steve asked with a sly grin.

“If I even thought it was possible, I’d kill you right now,” Zoe said. The two super soldiers grinned.

“I’m an honorary uncle. I’m just taking care of my family.”

“Shut it.”

“There should be one more thing in there.”

“Steve!” He gave an innocent shrug.

“I told you he couldn’t make up his mind,” Bucky said.

“You’re not helping, Barnes.” She opened another envelope and threw up her hands. “Guys!”

“Beccs said you didn’t have housing yet. We just took that off of you too,” Bucky said.

“How did you even manage that?”

“We know a guy,” Steve said with a shrug.

“I literally barely know you!”

“And yet we know you deserve it,” he countered. “And you’ll have plenty of time to get to know us.”

“Also, if you want, there’s a guy near your apartment that’s an old friend of Peggy’s who has a job opening too, if you want it. He’s a potter and gardener who could use some help around the shop. Totally willing to work with your college schedule too”

“James Buchanan!” Gramma exclaimed, clearly as overwhelmed as Zoe was now.

“Just takin’ care of family, Beccs,” Bucky said without a hint of remorse. Steve’s phone beeped, and he looked down at it.

“We’ve gotta go, Buck.”

“Okay.” The pair stood up and headed towards the front door.

“Happy birthday, Zoe,” Steve called.

“Wait! Don’t move!” she yelled after them, meeting them in the front entryway, where they had both comically frozen. She hugged both of them, and when she met their eyes, her vision was blurred by the tears pooling in their depths. “Thank you both. I can’t tell you how much all of that means.”

“Coffee shop at the corner of Mackers and Fran,” Bucky answered. “Ten o’clock Saturday.” She smiled and nodded. “Bring my blanket.” She laughed.

“Okay. I’ll be there. And I’ll have the blanket.” And just like that, they were gone, and Zoe was a thousand times happier than she’d been the day before.


	8. Chapter 8

It had finally come. Graduation day. Nobody could ever say that Zoe wasn’t happy to graduate. She was ecstatic. She’d been texting Scott the entire day as she was getting ready. Her class had gathered to practice that morning before going their separate ways, and now Zoe was making sure that her hair and makeup looked great before heading over to the school auditorium. Gramma was meeting Zoe’s mom at the airport and going to the ceremony. She’d told Zoe that there was going to be a surprise for her at graduation, so be sure to find them after she was done (as if that hadn’t been her plan before). When Zoe arrived, she saw Scott hanging outside the door. “Scotty!” she yelled as she got out of the cab, paying the driver and grabbing her cap and gown before hurrying up to her friend.

“Hey!” he said with a wide grin. “We made it!”

“I know! I’m so ready to be done with this.”

“Hey, you have to be kinda sad! You’re leaving me in a few months!” Zoe’s heart panged. Yeah, she was sad that she was leaving behind her family and friends to go to college, but she was so excited to go to school in the UK that she didn’t regret her decision at all.

“I am sad, Scotty, but I’m also ready to be done with high school.” Scott smiled at her and gave her a hug.

“I know, I was just messing with ya, bae. I’m excited for you.” The pair hurried inside to get ready, and Zoe took several pictures on her phone of the two of them in their regular outfits and then in their caps and gowns before she had to leave her phone behind (dresses with no pockets are non bene). The auditorium was huge, and though she tried to look, she couldn’t see her mom or Gramma in the crowd. The ceremony itself flew by, various people making speeches about this or that. Finally, it was time for the diplomas. Her class was pretty big, around six hundred students (normal for New York, but still), and it took a long time for even her name to be called. Scotty was about seven people behind her, and then they had to sit through everyone else. Needless to say, when they were finally done, Zoe was completely over the whole ceremony. The second they got back into the room where everyone had gotten ready, Zoe grabbed her purse (the one Bucky’d given her for her birthday), slung it over her shoulder, and seized Scott’s hand so she wouldn’t lose him.

“C’mon, Scotty!” she said.

“Right behind ya, fam.” The two braved the masses and entered the reception hall, where the families were looking at the various posters filled with the achievements of the students as well as eating the food provided. Zoe looked down at her phone to see a message from Gramma.

_ We’re at the doors leading to the gymnasium. Come find us. –Gramma _

_ We’re on our way! Love you! _ She pulled Scott behind her. His family was most definitely with hers, so there was no point in splitting up. She finally managed to spot Scott’s brother standing near the doors, if only for a brief second. “Found ‘em!”

“Lead on!” Scott said, pressed close to not get yanked away by the crowd of people. “This is chaos!”

“I know!” They finally reached their little group, and the pair was pulled into a hug from Gramma.

“Oh, i miei piccoli bambini,” she said in a voice full of emotion. “I’m so proud of you.” She kissed their cheeks, and the pair pulled away with smiles.

“Thanks, Gramma,” Scott said before his mom yanked him into a hug of his own. Zoe hugged her mom.

“I’m so happy for you, sweetie,” her mom said. “Come on, picture for the office.” Zoe posed as instructed, and Gramma took a few as well. Zoe was then pulled into a hug by Scott’s brother Timothy, who lived down in Virginia and didn’t get to come up often.

“Hey, rascal,” he greeted.

“Timmy,” she answered.

“Finally free, are you?”

“Yep! And glad of it.” Their conversation was cut short as Scott’s mom gave her a hug, and his dad gave her a hug as well.

“Do you two need to stay?” Scott’s mom asked her.

“No, Mrs. Tiffany,” Zoe said. “We’re free to go.”

“Come, angela!” Gramma said, “your surprise is outside.”

“I’m coming!” she said, and the group escaped out through the gym to the parking lot. When they reached the car, Zoe smiled.

“Of course!” she exclaimed. “Of course, why am I not surprised?” she said, though she hurried forward for hugs.”

“We couldn’t exactly sit with your family, kid,” Bucky said as he hugged her.

“Yeah, no, I wouldn’t have seen you anyway. Too many people.”

“Beccs said to wait for you out here, though,” Steve said, squeezing her tightly.

“I know. She’s sneaky like that.” Sam was also with them, and he gave her a hug as well.

“Good job, Zoe,” he said. “You excited?”

“I’m just honestly glad it’s over,” she said with a little chuckle. “That ceremony took  _ forever.” _

“Was our class that big, Buck?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head.

“No. We had like three hundred, max. And we had more people giving speeches.”

“What’s the plan now?” Scott asked.

“Dinner, our treat,” Steve said.

“Kids, you go on and ride with them,” Scott’s mom said. “We’ll meet you there.”

“Zoe, sweetie, come here,” her mom said, pulling her aside while everyone else started to climb into cars.

“What’s up, Mom?” she asked.

“I have to leave on a business trip. My flight leaves in two hours.” Zoe’s fist tightened, though it was hidden in her gown.

“You’re not coming with us.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but my boss just texted me about it. I have to go right now.” She took a deep breath and nodded.

“Fine. Go. I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Give me a hug, sweetie.” She did, before climbing into the backseat of Steve’s SUV with Scott and Sam.

“What’s up?” Scott asked as she closed the door.

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Steve turned and looked back at her.

“Zoe?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. Go, Steve. Traffic’s only gonna get worse out of here.” She was right, and Steve drove the car out of the parking lot. Bucky reached a hand back and squeezed her knee. She thought he was going to try to pry it out of her (as he usually did every time he thought there was something wrong).

“Gimme your phone,” he said. Her eyebrows raised. Well, that wasn’t what she expected.

“I’m sorry?”

“Your phone, Zoe. Gimme.” He shook her knee for emphasis.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Zoe,” he said, spinning around to look at her, “I’m not gonna do anything bad. Gimme.” She cautiously handed it over. He turned away, and Sam started asking her and Scott about what they were doing for college. Scott was going to trade school for welding before going into business with his dad’s company, and he was excited to talk about it. Sam, up until this point, hadn’t had a chance to hang out with them as much because of his job at the VA, so the three talked a lot, with Steve chiming in every so often. Bucky still had her phone.

“Barnes, can I have my phone back?” she asked.

“No.” She rolled her eyes.

“Really? Give it back.”

“No, I’m not done.”

“What are you even doing, old man?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Buchanan, give me the phone,” she said seriously. He straightened and turned to look back at her.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“You heard me. Give it to me, or I will tell Gramma.” He grumbled, handing the phone back.

“You’re no fun,” he pouted.

“I’m loads of fun, but you have your own phone.”

“I don’t have the fun games you have!”

“Then download them! They’re free!”

“No.” She rolled her eyes and thumped his forehead.

“You’re a child. A literal child.” He beamed at her.

“Thank you.” She instantly opened her phone and tried to figure out what he’d been doing. All of her high scores were the same. There weren’t any outgoing texts. All of her messages were right where she left them. There weren’t any pictures from where he held down her camera. She even checked her email, but there was nothing.

“What’d you even do?” she asked.

“Nothing! I told you.”

“Why do I not believe you?” She had a bad feeling in her stomach. Suddenly, her phone pinged, and she saw a message on her screen.

_ I’m hurt, munchkin –The Cool Uncle _

_ Really? You’re kidding me. _

_ What? You’re not gonna be around for me to bug –The Cool Uncle _ _   
_ _ Gotta get my meme-loving niece to remember me –The Cool Uncle _

_ You’re ridiculous. _ She went to his contact info and changed the name. That just wouldn’t stand. Just as she changed it, her phone pinged again.

_ You love me anyway –Biggest Dork _ _ TM _

_ I never said that I didn’t, old man. _

_ …don’t tell Steve I said that… _

_ 😊  _ _ your secret’s safe with me, munchkin --Biggest Dork _ _ TM _

She rolled her eyes again and put her phone down, jumping into the conversation with Steve, Scott, and Sam about which pizza place in downtown Manhattan was the best (it was totally  _ Pizzaro’s _ and she didn’t care what they said).


	9. Chapter 9

“You promise to keep in touch with me, angela?” Gramma asked as she stood next to her at the airport entrance. Zoe smiled, shifting her book bag on her shoulders.

“I promise, Gramma. I’d never forget to talk to you.” The old woman smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Good. You don’t have to call me every day, but I want to hear from you, angela. You can call me anytime you need to talk.”

“I know, Gramma,” Zoe said, clinging to the strongest woman she knew with all her strength. “Ti amo, Gramma.”

“Ti amo, bambina.” Scott pulled her into a hug next, squeezing her tightly.

“Send memes.”

“Every day.”

“Don’t forget about me.”

“I could never, Scotty. You’re my platonic soulmate. The yee to my haw.” Scott huffed a laugh.

“I know, bae. I love you too.” She squeezed him before grabbing her suitcase and looking at the two who had come to see her off. “Bye,” Zoe said with a smile. They waved at her before climbing into Scott’s mom’s car. Zoe turned and headed into the airport. As she was waiting for her plane to board, her phone pinged.

_ Bucky and I’ll meet you at your apartment. _ __   
_ We’ve already got your furniture in. Text us _ _   
_ __ when you land. –Steeb

_ Okay. Thank you. You guys didn’t have to. _ __   
_ And my plane hasn’t even boarded yet, but _ __   
_ it will soon. I’ll text you before we take off _ _   
_ __ and when we land

_ We know, but we wanted to. Your first trip _ _   
_ _ to London shouldn’t be alone –Steeb _

_ I’ve been before. I had to go for orientation _

_ Well, then we just wanted to see you and help _ _   
_ _ out our favorite niece –Steeb _

_ I’m your ONLY niece _

_ And we love you very much –Steeb _

_ Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me _ __   
_ My plane’s boarding. Gtg. Stay out _ _   
_ __ of trouble.

_ Okay, Zoe. We’ll see you when you get here —Steeb _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe climbed out of the taxi, and Steve hurried down the steps of her flat to help with her suitcase. Most of her things had come over the week before, and Steve and Bucky had taken one of the Avengers’ jets to help carry a lot of what was left, as well as to make sure everything with the flat was still okay. Considering they’d gotten her a place in one of the more expensive areas near her college, it was a bit unnecessary, but she humored them. The pair had become regular fixtures in her life, especially since her graduation as seen a rapid decline in her relationship with her mom. She’d been staying at Gramma’s since then, and Bucky had been her company on a trip back to the apartment she’d shared with her mom to gather her things to take to Gramma’s and then pack for college. If she wasn’t texting Scott, she was usually texting with Bucky, the two of them clicking surprisingly well. She and Steve hung out in person a lot more, often to have coffee or go on short trips to art galleries. Sometimes, she’d go visit Steve in his apartment, which had great lighting for drawing, and the pair would sit in silence for hours, drawing the landscapes or each other or any number of things. They often gave each other pointers on ways they could improve certain things, but they most often just enjoyed the company of a fellow artist. Since college and work was about to take up the majority of her time and Steve and Bucky wouldn’t be able to see her on a regular basis anymore, they were eager to help her move in, if only so they didn’t have to hire movers when they could do the job more quickly. Steve paid the cabbie, and Zoe looked up at her new flat. She’d seen the inside of it from pictures that Steve had sent her, but she hadn’t gotten the full effect of it until now. “Wow. Okay, this is—” She was a bit awed. It looked like the rest of the entrances on this road, but it was still beautiful.

“You like it?” Steve asked hopefully.

“It’s pretty.”

“Wait’ll you see inside it,” he said. “Now, gimme a hug.” Zoe laughed and stretched up to hug him tightly.

“Hey!” a voice yelled, and she looked up to see Bucky poking his head out of the upstairs window. “How come I’m the only one doing all the work?”

“We’ll be right there!” Zoe yelled back. Bucky’s head disappeared back indoors, and Zoe and Steve walked up the short front walk to the door, and Steve opened the door for her with a flourish.

“So, I painted it too, since we got here early.” Zoe stepped inside, and her mouth dropped open. It was gorgeous, especially since Steve had painted it a cleaner shade of white. The room looked more alive, and there was lots of light from the windows.

“Steve!” she gasped. “It looks amazing!” He beamed happily.

“I’m glad. Bucky thought the rug might be too much.”

“No! I mean, the floor’s pretty dark.”

“I told him the rug was perfect to accent it.”

“You’re right! And I mean, the pattern is cute too!” She spun around to hug him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Zoe dropped her book bag by the stairs and walked into the kitchen, which was bright and airy. Since she was technically only renting, the kitchen had to stay white, but Steve had put bright bursts of color everywhere to make it feel less impersonal.

“Was that table there before?”

“No. Buck found it while we were shopping and got it. Do you like it?”

“Bucky!” Zoe called.

“Yeah?” his voice floated down from the second floor.

“I love the table!”

“I’m glad, doll! Look downstairs!”

“There’s a downstairs?” she asked Steve.

“Yup. And we put a lot of work into that part.” She found the stairs down and started laughing when she saw the wallpaper.

“You two are a mess,” she said. “I love it. Don’t ever change.” The entertainment area was warm and cozy, and she headed back upstairs to where the bedroom and master bathroom was. She balked when she saw Bucky assembling the bed and was still able to freely see her tub. “Um, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Why is my bathtub in the bedroom?”

“Well, you see, the thing about that is—”

“Your bathroom doesn’t have a door,” Bucky interrupted. “Or a full wall.”

“Okay, that’s a problem.”

“Yeah, we’re working on that,” Steve said.

“How?”

“We’ve got the stuff to change it a bit,” Bucky said. “We’re gonna hang around until you start school to get it all fixed up for ya.” She sighed, leaning down to hug Bucky.

“You two are the sweetest. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, doll. We knew that was gonna be a problem for ya. At least the shower and toilet are hidden.”

“There is that.”

“We’ll get it fixed, Zoe,” Steve said. “Don’t worry.”

“I trust you two,” she said. “Is the owner okay with you doing that?”

“They don’t have a strict thing, and we’re actually working it them to buy the whole thing so you can change that kitchen.”

“Steve!” she gasped.

“We want you to feel at home, Zoe. You hate the kitchen, and we both know that. Once we buy it, we’ll help you renovate it.”

“For now, we just deal with the bathroom,” Bucky said. “Now, hand me that screwdriver, will ya?” Zoe sighed, giving up on protesting and sitting down to help Bucky make her bed while Steve went downstairs to finish assembling whatever-it-was he was assembling. By the next week, her bathroom was enclosed again, and Steve was going to meet with the owner to buy the townhouse from him officially so they could start on the kitchen. Zoe was just grateful for them doing this for her. It’d be nice to have a place to herself to do homework quietly. Bucky was helping her shop for nicer bath towels and necessities so she’d have everything she needed. “What about this?” he asked, holding up a bright red towel. Zoe hummed.

“Grab two of those and then two dark brown ones. The fluffier, the better.”

“Copy that.” He stuck them both in the cart and followed her to the kitchen area.

“Grab one of everything,” she stated.

“Everything?”

“You buyin’?”

“Well, duh?”

“Then everything. I want a tea kettle  _ and _ a coffee maker. You got yourself into this mess, and you know I love to cook.” Bucky laughed and split off down one section, coming back a minute later with his arms laden with pans of all sizes. Zoe started laughing, having the same thing with cooking utensils. He snorted, and the pair made their round through before heading to get a vacuum and a mop for the floors. They also bought a pack of batteries and several light bulbs before heading over to buy picture frames of all sizes. They had sold a lot of the art pieces that had been in the house left by the previous owners because Zoe wanted pictures of her family on her walls instead of the art of other people. Steve had surprised her (yet again) by turning the wall behind her bed into a giant blown-up picture of the Brooklyn Bridge, a favorite spot of hers and James, as well as a taste of home, as she always had to cross that bridge to get to Gramma’s house. She’d nearly started crying. When they were finally done shopping, all of their purchases barely fit into the SUV they’d rented for the time being. “Bucky, we have to carry all this stuff inside,” she laughed as Bucky parked.

“There may come a day when my strength fails me, and I have to make more than one trip to bring in the groceries,” he said dramatically.

“But it is not this day!” they said together. Sure enough, with Bucky’s super strength, and Zoe’s practice with carrying multiple things at once, they somehow managed to get everything into the house in one trip (don’t ask how, because nobody can know for sure) When Steve came back with the deed in his hand and saw them standing in the kitchen, every available surface covered in bags, he nearly fell over laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you were curious, I've got a few pictures that show what Zoe's new place looks like.
> 
> This is what her street in Notting Hill looks like:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2b/85/43/2b8543cb93269d5c1ea0d7301d8685d2.jpg
> 
> This is her place:
> 
> http://savvyhomeblog.com/step-inside-a-bold-and-refined-notting-hill-townhouse/
> 
> And this is her new bathroom:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0a/bb/73/0abb73eca2d69fd2727d4b039c2569e0.jpg
> 
> Just in case anyone wanted to see it!


	10. Chapter 10

The bell above the door jingled merrily as Zoe stepped into the shop, taking in the area curiously. Classes had started two days ago, and she was supposed to meet with the man about her job today. Bucky and Steve had left a week ago after completing the renovation on her kitchen (which she was much happier with now), and she was already feeling a bit lonely. Meeting someone new for a job was just what she needed. “Hello! Just one moment!” a man called from somewhere in the shop, but Zoe couldn’t tell where he was. She looked around again, taking in the shop. There were plants set up in neat rows everywhere, and a small counter just by the entrance. There was nobody else in the shop besides her and the man, but it didn’t feel empty. Everything was just this of crowded, so the shop was filled. There were hanging plants off to one side hanging over gardening tools and soil. Towards the back of the shop, there was a small doorway that had a curtain pulled to one side of it. Sound of movement came from back there, and Zoe figured that’s where the man was. There was another doorway on the opposite wall from the hanging plants, and she could see a room filled with pottery of all kinds. Just then, there came a loud crash and the sound of something breaking. “I’m okay!” the man called, and Zoe smiled.

“Do you need help?” she called back.

“No, no, I’m alright. Blasted thing was going to break anyway. Might as well have been now.” An old man stepped out of the back doorway, and his eyes briefly scanned the room before landing on her. “Sorry about that. What can I do for you?”

“Actually, I’m here about the job? I’m Zoe.” His face brightened in recognition.

“Oh! Zoe! It’s wonderful to meet you! I’ve heard great things about you.” He hurried over to shake her hand. “I’m Geoffrey, and I own this shop. It’ll be just the two of us, I’m afraid, but I’m more than glad to have the help.”

“Does that mean I have the job?” Zoe asked in surprise. Geoffrey smiled at her.

“It’s yours if you want it. I can’t get around as well anymore, and I’m happy to have company. Now, you’ll help me keep this place in order, as well as help with paperwork once you know how things work and deal with the cash register if I’m busy. Don’t worry, though, I’m certain you’ll get the hang of things very quickly. You seem like a bright young lady.” His eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment. “So, what do you say, Zoe? Are you willing to help out an old man?” Zoe usually was very wary of strangers. You couldn’t grow up in New York City and not be, but she didn’t feel cautious of this man. She felt as if she’d known him for years. Zoe returned his smile.

“What first, boss?” she answered. Geoffrey clapped his hand.

“Well, I just so happened to get a rather large order in earlier from this lovely lady who lives outside of London and wants to start a garden.” He reached over to the counter and grabbed a clipboard. “If you could find all of the flowers on that list right there and take them into the back where I show you, they’ll be ready when her nephew come in to pick them up.” And so started her job at  _ Pots and Plants _ with Geoffrey, who was always incredibly understanding about her college work and was more than happy to let her work on homework and projects at the counter when they were slow. Business was usually quiet, the store often only visited by regulars or people out browsing the shops down King’s Road. Neither of them minded much, though. It gave Zoe time to work on her schoolwork, and it gave Geoffrey time to teach her how to work in the store. She ran errands for him all the time and was usually in charge of making sure that orders were filled. One day, however, Geoffrey asked for her help in tending the flowers. “It’s important that you be able to do that if I’m not able to,” he said, motioning her over to him.

“How hard could it be?” she asked with a smile, only slightly skeptical of his insistence that it was indeed a difficult job. Geoffrey chuckled at her and motioned her over to the watering cans he had stacked at the back of the store. They filled the cans with water, but Geoffrey also poured some liquid into them. “What’s that?”

“Vitamins for the flowers,” he answered. “It helps them stay strong and healthy, as well as makes it easier for them to travel. They’re more resilient.” Zoe nodded. 

“That makes sense. Do I need to add a lot of it?”

“No, only a little bit should do. There isn’t really a set amount, but they don’t need much.” The pair worked their way through the plants, going back and forth and refilling the cans once each. Zoe noticed that the flowers seemed brighter than they were before on Geoffrey’s side.

“Do they seem brighter to you?” she asked.

“Do what seem brighter?” he answered, looking at her curiously. However, she swore she saw a hint of a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her.

“The flowers. Look.” She motioned to a lily she’d just watered and one on the other side that he’d watered. His seemed to stand up straighter, and the white petals were more crisp. Her flower didn’t seem unhealthy, but it didn’t look the same. The old man laughed.

“Ah, I see what you mean. Well, it might be this old trick I learned many years ago.” Zoe was confused.

“I did what you told me to,” she said. He smiled at her.

“Yes, but I did a little extra.” He reached out and gently touched the flower’s leaves and whispered some strange words. Zoe blinked, and if she hadn’t been standing there, she wouldn’t have believed that the flower stood up straighter, becoming and strong and appealing as its counterpart.

“What’d you do?”

“I told it to straighten up, it might be bought today. It needs to look its best.” Zoe was confused.

“It didn’t sound like that.”

“Flowers have their own language. You have to talk to them in it or that don’t listen.” She decided to humor the old man. He’d started to grow on her.

“Okay, teach me,” she said, her voice filled with determination. His eyes held a strange emotion in them when he looked over at her.

“Are you sure that you want to learn? There’s a lot I could teach you.” She nodded.

“I’m sure.” Geoffrey took her hands and placed them on the leaves of the lily next to the one before. He said some words that didn’t sound like any language she knew, but she did her best to repeat them. She felt a warmth in her hands, and the lily straightened, much like the one before. Her eyes widened. “Did you see that?” she asked in surprise. The old man just gave her a mysterious smile and headed back into the pottery room. Zoe said the words over and over again until her tongue felt numb, but the flowers seemed to straighten everytime, so she did it for all of them before returning to her spot behind the counter. “Strange old man,” she muttered to herself. There was never a dull moment with him around. This was mostly because not only was he one of the most unique people she’d ever known (and she said that after growing up in NYC and seeing some wacky people), but he was constantly tripping over things and dropping stuff. Zoe was almost always on edge, ready to hear a loud crash or the sound of something breaking followed by a cry of

“I’m alright!” In fact, it’d become a bit between the two of them. The sound of pottery smashing sounded through the store. An instant later, Geoffrey yelled out, “I’m alright!” Zoe looked up from the bills she was working through at the counter.

“Was it anything important?” she yelled back.

“No!”

“I keep telling you to watch your step!”

“I did!”

“It’s those shoes, I keep telling you! If you tied them better, you wouldn’t trip so much!”

“What’s wrong with my shoes?” Geoffrey shot back, appearing in the main room of the store from the pottery display area.

“They’re too big for you!”

“They are not!” That was another thing. Geoffrey only wore one kind of shoe, and it only varied in color. She’d never seen him since the day she first met him where he wasn’t wearing a pair of Converse sneakers. Not once. Not on the rainiest day or the dryest. He always wore Converse.

“Look, you old codger, I worry about you. What if you were to trip one day, and I wasn’t here to help you? What’d you do then? If you wore the right size shoe, you wouldn’t trip so much!” There wasn’t an ounce of malice in her voice.

“Sod off! If I wear them any smaller, my toes feel claustrophobic! Besides, I’m always this clumsy! Have been for centuries!” Geoffrey wasn’t upset either. “And I can take care of myself, quit your whinging!” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Well, when you fall arse over tea kettle and knock your own block off, don’t come cryin’ to me about it!” she said, and both of them were silent for a moment before they fell into laughter. Geoffrey came over and mussed up her hair.

“Get back to work, you nosy nelly.”

“Leave me alone, you old twit.” He smiled at her just as the door opened and one of their regulars came in. Geoffrey left to go help her, and Zoe went back to her work.


	11. Chapter 11

“What’re you drawing?” Geoffrey asked, looking over at her sketchpad. Zoe jumped a bit.

“Oh! Sorry. It’s a thing for school. My prof’s having us drawing something we’re familiar with for an assignment, and it has to be a place, not a person or a thing, so I’m [drawing the shop](https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/009/273/184/large/niamh-o-carroll-flower-shop-2.jpg?1518046705).”

“Mind if I have a look?” he asked, motioning towards it. Zoe handed it over.

“It’s not done yet. I have to add a bit of color to it and everything.” Geoffrey looked it over with a careful eye, and his eyes shone happily.

“It’s brilliant!” he said. “You’ve done wonderfully!” He handed it back to her with a smile. She smiled and ducked her head a bit.

“Thanks. I’m going to add some more details to it, but it’s getting there.”

“Well, obviously you’re missing some bits’n’bobs in there, but it’s brilliant!” He got a strange look in his eyes.

“What?” she asked. She knew that look. The last time, it’d been when he’d suggested teaching her how to make pottery. She’d accepted, but there was no telling what he was going to say this time.

“How many more assignments like that are you going to have?”

“Lots. I’m going for an art degree.” Geoffrey hummed. “What is it?”

“Well, you know I’ve been wanting to get some more people in here. What if you used your art to get some more publicity?” Zoe’s heart may have skipped a beat.

“What?”

“Well, you young people always know how to get your creations out there. Make a website for the store and use your art to make it unique and get people in here!”

“Geoffrey, are you sure you want  _ me _ to do it?”

“Do you see me talkin’ to anyone else about it?”

“No, but--”

“No, I want you to do it, and I’m putting you in charge of it right now. Get your little computer out and get to it!” He was gone, whistling to himself and heading to the back of the store.

“But--!”

“It’s not going to do itself!” Zoe sighed and pulled out her laptop, staring in on research. Looks like she had a lot of work to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s that?” Geoffrey asked as they sat in the back of the store having lunch.

“Oh!” she jumped. She had her sketchbook out again for another assignment. “We’re supposed to take someone in our lives and draw them in a different time period. The guy who sits next to me is drawing his flatmate as a hippie from the 70s.” She filled in the colors more with the red colored pencil in front of her.

“Who’re you drawing?”

“Well, I don’t really have any other models right now, so it’s you.”

“Me? Let me see.”

“Hold on. It’s almost done. Let me show you when it’s finished.”

“Oh, alright, but stay back here and finish. I can handle anyone that comes in for now.”

“But--”

“You heard me, young lady!” She scoffed but went back to work. It took her about another hour to finish, but she finally was satisfied and stepped out to the front again.

“Geoffrey, I’m done!” He came up to her and took the [sketchpad](https://www.deviantart.com/lucy-lisett/art/Merlin-the-court-wizard-622420764) from her before freezing. And it wasn’t in a good way. “Do you not like it?” she asked nervously. She didn’t often draw people, but she had to do this assignment for class. She’d thought about doing Steve or Bucky during the 90s, but she didn’t have any recent photos of them, and she wanted to be accurate. They were supposed to come visit her during her spring vacation, but they never knew when they would be called out on a mission. Geoffrey was her only other choice, and she couldn’t picture him in the 90s. He was so quirky, but he was kind, and he had an old soul air about him that kept her from doing that. Her only other option was the time period she loved the most.

“No, it--it’s fantastic,” Geoffrey said. “Just fantastic. I was just startled a bit. What time period is this?”

“Well, I was thinking medieval,” she said. “With your gardening, and your pottery, and the funny words you say all the time that make the flowers stand up straight, you just struck me as a medieval apothecary or something like that. I love that era. I’ve always enjoyed learning about it.” Geoffrey handed her back her sketchpad and nodded.

“It’s brilliant. Good job.” She squinted at him.

“You don’t like it,” she said.

“No!”

“Don’t lie to me,” she answered. “You don’t have to like all of my drawings, that’s fine. But don’t lie about it. You understand?”

“Yes, milady,” he said before his eyes widened a bit. She smirked and nodded.

“And don’t you forget it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve got it!” she yelled suddenly one day, and Geoffrey tripped, a vase crashing into a thousand pieces on the floor.

“What the bloody hell was that all about?” he demanded, standing up and brushing off his clothes. Zoe smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I just thought of something I could do with my friends who are flying in this weekend.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. It would’ve broken anyway,” he answered with a sparkle in his eyes. “Who’re these friends of yours?”

“Oh, you don’t know them.”

“Well, obviously.”

“Wait, actually you might, if you knew Peggy.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be the pair of dolts that asked me about a job for you, would it?” Zoe snorted.

“Yeah, that’d be them. They’re bringing my gramma and best friend over with them to visit.”

“Sounds like a grand party you’re having.”

“It’s my best friend’s birthday, and he’s got leave at the same time, so we’re all having a party for him.”

“How wonderful! Is he in the forces?” Zoe nodded.

“Yeah, he is. Army. He’s very proud of it. I’m just happy I’ll get to see him. I haven’t seen him since before my birthday.”

“Don’t bother coming in until he leaves.” Her head snapped up to look at him.

“What? Geoffrey, no, I can’t--”

“I can handle things here until you come back. And it won’t affect your pay any.”

“Geoffrey, no, you don’t have to. He won’t mind if I come to work.” Geoffrey took both of her hands in his, gripping them tightly. They were warm, as they always were, and the calluses were rough against her palms. They were worker’s hands. He’d been working for years, he’d told her, and he didn’t plan to stop until he found a good reason. “Really, I want to.”

“Zoe, dear, I know what it’s like to miss a best friend and know you might not get the chance to see them again. You have that chance. I doubt very much I’ll ever get to see my best friend again. Go. Have fun. Tell me all about it when you get back.” Zoe gave him a shaky smile. His face was haunted by years of loneliness. She knew that look well. She squeezed his hands.

“Come to the party. We’d love to have you. Meet my family.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“You? I don’t believe it. Please, come. They’ll love you, I just know it. We’re going to play games and eat, and it’s going to be so much fun. Please, Geoffrey? For me?” He sighed.

“Are you sure they won’t mind?”

“No, not at all. They adopt people into the family all the time. Scotty, Steve, and I were adopted in a long time ago. They won’t mind you.” Geoffrey smiled.

“Oh, alright, but I’ll bring something with me to eat, at least.”

“Fine by me. The more food, the better. We all eat enough to feed a small army as it is. The party starts at seven, but we’ll be cooking for hours before that.” Geoffrey laughed before going to get a broom. 


	12. Chapter 12

“James!” Zoe yelled, running down her walkway to hug him. He caught her up and spun her around, the pair laughing happily. He put her down, but Zoe hugged him tightly, a smile stretched wide across her face. “Oh my god, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Z,” he said, his voice tight. “Are you doing okay?” She nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just glad you’re here.” She pulled away reluctantly, shivering without her coat. “C’mon, let’s get inside before we both freeze.” Zoe paid the cabbie, and the pair walked arm-in-arm up to the front door. 

“Wow, look at this place,” he said in amazement.

“Yeah, blame Thing 1 and Thing 2 for that,” she said. “They’ve been fighting for ‘Best Uncle’ rights since they met me.” James laughed, and Zoe relished the sound. It’d been too long since they’d been together. 

“Sounds fun.”

“Yeah, it’s great to watch. By the way, I’ve got my boss coming over too. He should be here later today. You’ll love him, J. He’s hilarious. More of a mess than I am.”

“This I have to see.” They stepped inside, and James whistled as he looked around. “Wow.”

“Steven! What did I say about you in the kitchen!” Gramma’s voice said.

“I’m helping!”

“Get out before you set the whole place on fire!” Bucky exclaimed.

“That was one time!”

“Out!” two voices said in unison, and Zoe and James laughed.

“You can put your things upstairs for now,” she said to him. “I’ll go corral these maniacs I call a family.” James kissed the top of her head.

“Okay, Z. I’ll be right down.” She headed into the kitchen and shook her head.

“What are you three doing?” she asked, her hands on her hips. Bucky motioned to the stove, which was covered in pots and pans. Gramma motioned to the food she was preparing for the oven, and Steve raised his hands in a gesture of innocence.

“I was just chopping vegetables, I swear!” Steve exclaimed. Zoe shook her head.

“Steeb, I appreciate the gesture, but the last time you tried to help in the kitchen, I almost lost a finger.”

“But--”

“Go help Scott with the air mattresses, please? I don’t trust him with those, and I don’t know how he ended up with that job anyway.” Steve sighed, looking disappointed. “You can help me make the desserts later, I promise.” He brightened and headed downstairs to help Scott set-up the sleeping arrangements. Zoe only had one guest room, which was going to Gramma, so the guys were all camping out down in the video room. Zoe turned back to the other two once Steve was gone. “What can I help with?”

“Finish with those vegetables,” Bucky instructed.

“Aye, aye,” she said with a two-finger salute, setting to work quickly chopping the many, many vegetables. James came downstairs, and Gramma cried out happily, giving him a hug. 

“Jamie, bambino, you’re here!” she exclaimed happily.

“Sì, Gramma. I’m glad to see you too.”

“Hey,” Bucky said, nodding from where he was quite literally stirring with both hands.

“Hi,” James said. “Didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“World’s funny like that, I guess.” James laughed, and that was that.

“Caro, will you help me with this?” Gramma asked James, and Zoe put the vegetables into various bowls for later use.

“Hey, Google,” she said. “Play my jazz playlist.”

“Okay. Playing now.” Some easy jazz music came over her speaker system, and the kitchen was filled with the sounds of music, people talking, kitchenware being moved around, and timers going off left and right. For the next three hours, people walked into and around each other, several things were dropped, and Steve and Scott were placed in charge of making sure the sink was emptied so more dirty dishes could be put in it. At six thirty, the doorbell rang, and Zoe quickly washed her hands.

“I got it!” she yelled over the din.

“Who is it?” Scott asked.

“My boss, remember?” she replied, hurrying to the front door. She opened it with a smile. “Hey!” she exclaimed, giving Geoffrey a hug. “Come on in! I was wondering when you’d get here.” He smiled, stepping in and looking around.

“Had to make sure that the food was done,” he said, holding up a crockpot carefully.

“Oh, goodie! What’s in it?”

“Stew.”

“Spicy?”

“Sort of.”

“Perfect. Half of these people are Italian. Sort of spicy is amazing. Here, let me take that, and you can put your coat on those hooks right there. Feel free to take your shoes off, everyone else has. Well, except Bucky, but he has a thing about it, so don’t worry about that. We’re just right through there, so come on.” She walked into the kitchen, the crockpot in her hands. “Buchanan! Gimme some space!”

“Where?” Bucky answered.

“Anywhere near an outlet!”

“Gonna have to wait, doll!”

“We don’t have that option, Sarge,” she replied. He looked over, saw what she was holding, and said something under his breath before grabbing three bowls and clearing up space for her.

“Bucky, mind your language!” Gramma scolded.

“Sorry, Beccs.” He didn’t sound sorry. Zoe managed to plug in the crockpot before Merlin walked in.

“Silenzio!” Zoe said loudly, and everyone stopped talking, amazingly. “Guys, this is Geoffrey, my boss. He brought food. He’s friendly. Be nice to him or I’ll kick you out into the cold.” There was a mass greeting before everyone went back to what they were doing. “Here,” Zoe handed him the pile of plates and silverware that she’d gotten down earlier. “If you wanna set the table, things should be ready soon. Scotty!”

“What?”

“Help with the table!”

“Yes’m.” Bucky turned off the stove, putting everything off to the side. Gramma put everything onto platters on the island, and James pulled out the food from the oven to put on the available counter space and table. Zoe checked in the fridge to make sure they’re desserts were done while Steve slid the pies into the oven to make sure they stayed warm until it was time to eat them. There was a mad flurry for drinks, as well as food, and everyone was finally sitting down and eating. 

“Geoffrey, this is amazing!” Zoe exclaimed, her eyes wide.

“Thanks. It was my mother’s recipe. I just improved on it a bit with some spices.”

“I want this recipe.”

“I’ll give it to you.”

“Hey, the salad turned out pretty good, Stevie,” Bucky said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I guess we could’ve let you finish chopping those vegetables.

“Fight me, jerk.” Bucky stuck his tongue out at him.

“Wait’ll you eat the pies,” Gramma said, a smirk on her lips. “If we die of poisoning, I’ll make you eat those words.”

“Hey!” Steve protested.

“I made those pies,” Zoe said. “Don’t you dare be mean about them.”

“That’s exactly why we’re worried,” James said, and Zoe kicked him under the table. That kind of talk extended all throughout the meal and into the games. Friendships were nearly destroyed in Sorry and Uno, and Scotty nearly fought Steve over Clue.

“Do I look like a murderer to you, Steve? Do I? Because you keep blaming me for this! I was in the pantry eating the cookies when it happened, I’ll have you know!”

“But can you prove that?”

“I was there! I’d like to think I can!”

“Not good enough.” When it turned out that Steve was lying through his teeth and it had totally been Mr. Green the whole time (and he’d known it), Scott almost flipped the table. All in all, it was a fun night, and it was ten thirty before Geoffrey got up to leave. Zoe walked him to the door, and they were followed with cries of “goodbye” and “good night” mixed with several angry yellings from the boys, who’d started up a game of Mario Kart. 

“Goodnight,” Zoe said with a smile. “You have your leftovers and everything?”

“Yes, they’re all in here.” He held up his crockpot in front of him again, this time filled with containers of leftovers. There hadn’t been any stew left. “Have fun with your family, Zoe. They’re a nice bunch. I haven’t had that much fun in years.” Zoe gave him a look.

“How many?”

“Too many. I’ll see you back at work in four days, not one before, you understand me?”

“Yessir. Be safe going home.”

“I will. Goodnight.”

“Night.” Just as the door closed behind Geoffrey, Bucky’s voice echoed through the house.

“Steven Rogers, I swear! If you blue shell me one more time, I’m killing you in your sleep!” Geoffrey’s laugh was audible through the door, and Zoe shook her head fondly, a smile on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

“Ugh,” Zoe said, dropping into her chair in the classroom. Her seat neighbor looked over at her with a smile.

“Bad day?”

“Late night,” she answered. “All my family flew out last night, and it was just a time.” He laughed, bumping shoulders with her.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, that tournament I told you about? For fencing? That was Friday, and I’m still feeling it.” Zoe winced in sympathy.

“I’m sorry. That doesn’t sound fun.”

“Oh, it was great! My team won the most. I’m just tired still.”

“Well, that’s good. I’m going back to work. Hey, have you done that sketch she wanted us to do about the unique plants?”

“No, because they have to be from reference!”

“Wait, didn’t you get the text I sent you?” His eyes widened, and he pulled out his phone.

“No. What text?”

“I work in a florist’s shop. I’ve totally got you. We’ve got a pitcher plant in there.” He scrolled through his phone and smacked his head.

“Wait, I see it! I got it before I had a match. Sorry.”

“That’s okay. I’m going to take a picture of it when I get to work, and you can totally use it.” Percy suddenly hugged her.

“You are a lifesaver. I’m so glad you sat next to me for class.” She laughed.

“Hey, I’m just glad you actually spoke to the nerdy American kid.”

“You’re amazing, and don’t let anyone tell you different. We’re still doing that project together, right?”

“Oh, yeah, totally. Why mess up the Dynamic Duo?” Percy laughed, nodding along.

“Yeah. When’s that due again?”

“Like, two months? We have to do that series of sketches focusing on various icons around the world, remember?”

“Yeah. When do you want to get together to do that?”

“Whenever you want to. My boss is really great about letting me work on school stuff. What works for you? I mean, it’s due near the end of the semester. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“I’ll have to check. I’ve got to work and clear it with my flatmate, but we should be good to work in our flat.” Zoe gave him two thumbs up. 

“Fine with me, Perce. I’m good with whatever.”

“Okay, umm, I’ve got that thing for that guy I told you about.”

“That guy that you met playing rugby?”

“Yeah. That’s like three weeks from now,”

“All from meeting him once?”

“No, no. We’ve played a dozen times. I only told you about the first time.”

“Oh okay.”

“And the playoff game is the weekend the project is due.” Zoe didn’t know about that, but she trusted Percy here. She knew next to nothing about football (UK football or American. She was lost. She was more of a baseball fan. Thanks, James). Percy had promised to teach her how it worked, but since they’d never actually had the chance to hang out outside of working together on homework, it hadn’t happened yet. 

“Hey, whenever works for you. Just let me know. My schedule’s mostly flexible. I don’t like the idea of leaving Geoffrey alone to take care of the shop, but he handles it just fine. And he always lets me go home early if I have something big to work on.”

“Can I come work with you?” Percy asked with a smile. “My boss wouldn’t let me off if the world was ending.” Zoe laughed.

“I’m sorry.” Just then, the professor walked in saying that she hoped they’d all had a good weekend, and all conversations stopped. Zoe pulled out her phone and texted him right before the actual lecture started.

_ Don’t worry about when we’re doing the project _ _   
_ _ Just pick a day/time and I’ll make sure I’m good. :) _

_ Thanks. I will. You’re the best --Perce _

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Hey, Geoffrey?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I got this right.” He poked his head around a shelf to look at where she sat at the potter’s wheel. She’d been trying to make a bowl, but it wasn’t looking nearly as good as his did.

“No, you’re doing great.”

“But it’s got this dip at the top! I don’t know how to fix it!”

“It’s a gravy boat.”

“There’s no handle!” Geoffrey laughed, stepping over and patting her shoulder.

“Try again, Zoe,” he said with a smile. “You’ll get it right. You already know what to do. It just takes practice.”

“Are you sure I can’t help you out there?”

“I’ve got it. There aren’t many people today. Just keep working on that bowl.” She sighed and did what he said. It collapsed, and she let out a frustrated groan.

“I can’t do this!”

“Of course you can,” he said, coming back to look at what she’d done. “Start over. You’ve done this before. Be patient.” He stood next to her and placed his hands over hers. “The clay wants to be formed. Just help it take its shape. What does it want to be?” She thought for a minute. She’d made a bowl before, and she’d wanted to do it again, but maybe she should try new things. Scotty was always telling her that this was her chance to do new things and be a new person. Maybe she should try something else. She started shaping the clay with her hands again, and Geoffrey stepped back to watch her work. For several minutes, she worked in silence until she finally stopped the wheel and removed her hands from the clay. She looked up at Geoffrey, who was smiling at her. “I told you you could do it.” She’d made a vase, and Geoffrey carefully moved it away to let it set a bit and glaze it later. “It’s going to be beautiful. Now, go get cleaned up and go home. It’s late.” She looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was seven thirty.

“It’s not late.”

“Don’t you have that test tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Go get some sleep, Zoe. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Bye, Geoffrey.” She washed her hands and gathered her stuff into her bag before stepping out to the corner to get a cab home. As she sat in the back, she saw a text message from an hour ago.

_ Hey, do you wanna do our project Friday? --Perce _

_ Can’t. I have a two tests that day. _

_ Ugh. I’m freaking out about this. --Perce _

_ Hey, we have a month. It’s gonna be fine. _ _   
_ _ Go play rugby with your mates and calm down _

_ We just got back from that, actually _ _   
_ _ And I have a fencing tournament next weekend, _ _   
_ _ so it can’t be then. --Perce _

_ It’ll be fine. Quit worrying. We already have _ _   
_ _ the work divided and we know what we’re _ __   
_ gonna do. We just have to actually DO it. _ _   
_ __ We’ll be fine.

She arrived at her home, paid the cabbie, and got out, but as she was walking to her front door, she saw a light on in the house. She knew she’d turned all of them off before she left because she’d double-checked it. She immediately called Percy.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey, there’s a light on in my house.”

“Okay?”

“I didn’t leave a light on.”

“Do you need me to come over?” he asked, and she heard the sound of him moving around.

“I don’t know.”

“It’ll take me a bit, but I can be there if you need me. I’ll bring my mates too. We’re all over at the flat.”

“Just stay on the phone with me. If something happens, come running and call the police.”

“Okay.” She heard him talking to the others in his flat while she walked up to the door and unlocked it.

“I’m going in now,” she said.

“We’re ready to go if you need us.”

“Thanks, Perce.”

“No problem.” She stepped inside and looked around, but nothing seemed out of place. She put her bag down but kept ahold of the pepper spray she had on her keychain. The house was silent, but the light was on upstairs. “Zoe?”

“I’m going upstairs,” she said quietly.

“Be careful.” She walked up the stairs silently, her feet barely making a sound. She made it to the hallway and looked towards her guest room. Quietly, she went to the doorway and peeked in. She almost dropped her phone.

“James Buchanan, what do you think you’re doing?” she yelled, flinging the door open with a bang, and Bucky jumped a good foot in the air and fell off the bed.

“What? What? What happened?” he yelled back, and Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Percy, I’m fine,” she said into her phone. “I have an unexpected guest, and he’s going to be killed in a few minutes.” Percy was laughing on the other end of the line.

“Okay. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks. I’ll see you in class.”

“Yup. Bye.”

“Bye.” Zoe put her phone back in her pocket and glared at Bucky, who picked himself up off of the floor by now. “What are you doing here? I almost called the cops!”

“Didn’t sound like it.”

“I didn’t want to call on me being forgetful. What are you doing here?”

“What? I was in the neighborhood—”

“That’s a lie. Why are you here?”

“Just wanted to visit.”

“You literally could not have picked a worse time,” Zoe said. “I have tests all this week, and I have to work, too.” Bucky shrugged.

“That’s okay. I was only coming for a day anyway.’

“I have a test tomorrow. I can’t hang out tonight!”

“Okay. Well, I’ll cook you dinner while you study.” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“You are the biggest dork I’ve ever met in my entire life, and I say that knowing both Scotty and Sam.”

“I’m offended.”

“Good.” Bucky winked at her.

“Missed you too, Zoe.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get out of my house, Buchanan.” Bucky’s laugh sounded through her house, and she rolled her eyes again. Later that night, Bucky helped her work through her notes for her test so she was able to finish quicker than usual, and he sat next to her on her couch in the movie room while they talked about what they’d been up to. Zoe told him about Geoffrey and how he was a clumsy old man but she adored him, and about Percy and how she’d never been so glad to meet a person in her life. Bucky told her about his latest mission with Steve and said man’s persisting refusal to acknowledge that parachutes do exist and about how he’d gone to see Becca a few days ago, and she was excited to get to see Zoe for Christmas soon. The next morning when Bucky dropped her off at school before heading to the airport, she gave him a hug and told him that she really was glad he’d stopped by, and he’d smirked at her before kissing her temple and sending her on her way. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Hello?”

“Hey, I’m so sorry, can we do the project this weekend?” Zoe smiled and rolled her eyes.

“What happened to tonight, Perce?” There was silence for a second.

“I stayed up late playing Legend of Zelda, and I’m so tired I just tried to open a cabinet in the bathroom to look for food.” Zoe laughed, laying backwards on her sofa and looking up at the ceiling.

“Go get some sleep,” she told him. “What day are you thinking to work?”

“Friday night?”

“I’ll have to let Geoffrey know I’m working on a project for school, but it should be fine.”

“Great! Thanks, Zoe. I’m so sorry. We can do it at my flat, and I’ll pick you up from work.”

“Sounds good to me. Get some sleep, you loon.” Percy gave a small laugh.

“Yes, mum.” He hung up, and Zoe shook her head fondly before checking the time again. Counting backwards in her head, she nodded to herself and made another call.

“Zoe! Mia cara!” Gramma answered the phone, and Zoe smiled happily.

“Ciao, Gramma,” she greeted. “Come stai?”

“Oh, angela, I’m so happy to hear from you! It’s been a while.”

“I’m sorry, Gramma. I’ve been really busy with exams and work. I’m off today, though, and I don’t have any more classes.”

“It’s alright, angela. I’m just glad to hear you’re doing well. Bucky and Steve keep me updated some, and of course you call me often, but I’m always happy to hear from you.” Zoe smiled, and she talked to Gramma for the better part of two hours, telling her about Geoffrey and Percy and how her classes were going and that her classes were starting to wrap up before the holidays hit, but that she still had a ways to go before finals hit. She wasn’t going to get to go home for Thanksgiving, but she would be there for Christmas. Gramma said that she and Scotty would meet her at the airport when her flight came in, and they talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Zoe went upstairs to bed before going to class the next day. She didn’t have class with Percy today, but she’d see him Friday, so she wasn’t too worried. Geoffrey, of course, was fine with her leaving work early to finish projects and such, and she told him that she’d be picked up by a friend from class that was doing the project with her. When Friday came around, Zoe was sitting at the counter texting with Percy, as everything in the store was taken care of for the moment, and she’d already finished her homework. 

_ What time are you gonna be here? _

_ Four --Perce _

_ Okay, I’ll be here. _

_ Do you have your stuff? --Perce _

_ Yeah. I’ve got it. Don’t worry, we’ll _ _   
_ _ get everything done. _

_ I know, I just hate that I had to keep _ _   
_ _ pushing it back. --Perce _

_ You’re busy, I get it. Chill out. I’ll _ _   
_ _ see you when you get here. _

_ Okay --Perce _

“Geoffrey!”

“Yeah?” There was a loud crash, and Zoe rolled her eyes, grabbing the broom from next to her and walked into the pottery display room. She received a sheepish shrug from the old man, and she shook her head slowly.

“Just wanted to remind you I’m leaving early with my friend from class for that project.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember. When’s he going to be here?” Geoffrey took the broom and started sweeping up the shards.

“Around four. He has to get off of work too before he can come and get me.”

“Alright. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’ve got all of my stuff. Do you need help with any orders or something?”

“No, just man the front while I clean this up.” Zoe nodded and headed back up to the counter, just getting settled when the door opened, and she hopped up to greet the customer. It was Mrs. Pennington, a widow who lived in Cardiff but came down to the shop to buy all of her flowers. Zoe suspected it was because she had a crush on her boss, but she wasn’t going to say anything. Geoffrey poked his head out and greeted the old woman, but he was busy cleaning the floors still. Zoe helped the woman put her three small pots of herbs into a carton to carry and waved goodbye. That was the last customer until Percy entered the shop, the little bell jingling merrily at his arrival.

“Hey,” he greeted, looking around the shop briefly before smiling at her. “You ready to go?”

“I will be in a moment,” she said, quickly counting up the money in the cash drawer, as she always did before she left. She wrote it down in the little notebook and stuck it back in the drawer before closing it.

“Zoe?” Geoffrey called from the back.

“It’s my friend!” she called back. “I’m just counting the money before I go.”

“I’ll be right there!”

“I’ve got it!”

“Zoe.”

“Leave me alone, you old codger. Let me help you.” Percy smiled, and Zoe shook her head at him. “He does this all the time, I swear.” She slung her bag over one shoulder and picked up her bag of drawing supplies, which Percy immediately took from her. “Perce, what--”

“My mum would have my head if I didn’t help you out,” he answered. Zoe rolled her eyes and stuck her phone in her pocket.

“Fine. Since you put it that way.” There was a loud crash, and Percy jumped, while Zoe rolled her eyes. When she turned to look at Geoffrey, though, the old man looked terrified. “Geoffrey? Are you okay?” she asked in concern, going over to help him.

“What?” He sounded a bit dazed.

“Are you feeling alright?” She took his hand, because he looked like he’d fall over any second. “Why don’t you sit down for a moment while I clean this up, okay?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Fine,” he protested, waving her off. “You’ve got a project to do.”

“It can wait a few minutes.”

“Anything I can help with?” Percy asked helpfully.

“Grab the broom over there, will you?” Zoe asked, and he set down her bag to grab it, while Zoe steered Geoffrey over to a small stool to sit down. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked him.

“I’m fine, quit fussing over me!”

“Geoffrey, that’s the second thing you’ve broken in an hour and a half. A new record, but worrying.” He waved her off and stood up again.

“I’m fine!” Percy had already swept up the shards into the dustpan, and Zoe pointed to the garbage can in the corner they used for times like these. He held out his hand to Geoffrey.

“You must be Geoffrey,” he said with a smile. “I’m Percy. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All terrible things,” Zoe added. Her boss shook his hand, and a strange look went over Percy’s face.

“Have we met before?” he asked curiously. “You look very familiar.”

“What? No.” Geoffrey said. “Now, go on, both of you. You have work to do. I’ll see you next week, Zoe.” She was a bit reluctant to leave him after he’d seemed so shaken, but he was the most stubborn person she’d even met, so there was no use trying to stay a little longer.

“Okay. Bye, Geoffrey. C’mon, Perce.” The pair left and got on the train to Percy’s flat. They were walking up to the apartment building when Percy started apologizing.

“It’s a mess, really,” he said. “We aren’t exactly neat. Well, I am, but not a lot.”

“Percy, it’s fine. My place isn’t spick and span either. Besides, you’re both single guys living on your own. I wasn’t expecting a five star treatment. You’re fine. I’m not your mum.”

“Thank god for that,” he said, stepping into the elevator with her. “We can probably order pizza too, if you want.”

“Oh yes. I’m _ starving _ !”

“You’re always hungry.” She shrugged.

“Pot, meet kettle.” He rolled his eyes and stepped out onto his floor, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Here we—” He was interrupted by a loud cheer, and Zoe jumped a foot in the air, at least. “What the bloody hell?” Percy said loudly in surprise.

“Percy! There you are!” A loud voice said. “C’mon! You missed the first kick!”

“Huh?” Zoe asked in confusion. Realization dawned on her friend’s face.

“Oh no,” he said, running a hand over his face before turning to her. “Zoe, I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.” She bit her lip to try to keep from laughing.

“Percy, you didn’t happen to get your dates mixed up again, did you?” she asked, working very hard to stop the smile that was trying to spread. He looked miserable.

“If I did, would you forgive me?” he asked. Zoe started laughing, kicking the door closed behind her.

“Who’s that, mate?” the voice from before said, and Zoe stepped out of the hallway to look around the crowded apartment. There were three men sitting in the living room, all of them looking her way except one, who was keeping his eyes on the television screen. Zoe was still laughing, and Percy was standing behind her, probably looking very sheepish. “Hello, and who are you, lass?” He was probably supposed to be charming, but she was immune to such wiles as his. She did grow up in Brooklyn, after all.

“Gwaine, this is Zoe,” Percy said. “We were  _ supposed _ to work on a project for class tonight.”

“Percy, mate, you forget what day it is?” Gwaine said, looking at him in surprise.

“Yeah, I did, okay? I thought the game was next week. Who’s winning?”

“Nobody yet.” Zoe put down her bag and took her things from Percy, still giggling a little.

“I, unlike you, oh tall and forgetful one, can multitask. I’ll get started. I don’t understand this sport anyway.”

“You sure?” he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he practically deflated. “I’ll help you after, I promise.” She huffed a laugh and looked at the available seating, of which there wasn’t much.

“Here,” the blonde one said, motioning to the chair next to him. “I’ll try not to bother you.”

“Oh no, go ahead. I’m tellin’ you, multi-tasking master here.” She settled down into the armchair, kicking her feet over one side and putting her bag on the floor next to her before holding out her hand to him. “Zoe Framilio.” He shook her hand firmly.

“Arthur Castle. Lovely to meet you.” She squinted at him for a moment.

“I know you,” she said. “Why do I know him?” she asked, looking at Percy.

“He’s the one I went to the party for a while ago,” Percy offered.

“That’s it! Rad. Thanks, Perce.”

“No problem.”

“I’m Leon,” the curly-haired one said from the other side of the living room, and Zoe waved with a smile.

“Hi.” The game was back on, and the men went virtually silent for a minute, giving Zoe time to pull a small table over next to her and set her materials out on it. She glanced up at the screen, still didn’t understand what was going on, and pulled out her phone that held the pictures of the various famous statues that they had chosen for their project. She was doing the Lost Boys statue from Kensington Gardens, Christ the Redeemer from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, and the Angel of Independence in Mexico City, Mexico. Percy (when he finished with his game) was going to do the Statue of Liberty from America, The Motherland Calls from Volgograd, Russia, and the Little Mermaid from Copenhagen, Denmark. They had to be charcoal sketches, and Zoe was just thinking about how to keep from getting everything dirty when a towel was dropped in her lap.

“Here, use this,” Percy said, standing over the back of the chair. “It’s an old towel, so don’t worry about messing it up.” She smiled up at him.

“Thanks. I was just wondering—”

“I know. If we start bothering you, you can go to my room. I’ve got a desk there you can work at.”

“I’ll be fine. You haven’t met my family, but they are much louder and crazier than you lot.” She’d gotten steadily louder because the guys cheered again. Percy smiled ruefully before going back to his seat by Gwaine. Commercials hit about four minutes later, and she had just started on the rough sketching for the Lost Boys statue.

“Where’re you from, Zoe?” Leon asked conversationally.

“Brooklyn,” she answered without looking up. “Grew up there.”

“Do you like it?’

“I mean, yeah, I guess. It’s loud. Busy. Bad parts to stay away from. A lot like here, though. I’m glad I came here for college. I don’t think I could handle a small city school. I’m too used to the noise.” The men nodded.

“Do you have family here?” Arthur asked. She shook her head again, glancing up at him for a brief second.

“Nope, they all live back home. I talk to them on the phone at least once a week, and I’ve got two uncles who fly in when they’re between business trips.”

“Wait, was that what happened when you called me about that guy in your house?” Percy asked.

“I remember that,” Gwaine said. “We were all back from playing ball, and he said we may have to go help a friend.

“Yeah, that was me. And, yeah, that was one of my uncles. He wanted to surprise me. He succeeded. And he got severely scolded for it, don’t worry.”

“But it’s just you?” Leon questioned. She nodded.

“Yup. So far, my only friends are Perce and my boss.”

“Well, you’ve got us now, love,” Gwaine said, and she looked up to see him giving her a million-dollar smile that really was probably supposed to be charming, but she’d grown up with the Proctor family, and that smile was well-known to her.

“Oh, joy,” she said monotonously, and the other three laughed at the expression Gwaine made.


	15. Chapter 15

“—so then I said, ‘I think you’re goin’ to need another drink, mate.’ and walked out.” Zoe snorted. Really, it wasn’t a good story, but she’d admit that it was funny. Gwaine looked proud of the laughs he got in response to his tale of misadventures. She wasn’t sure how she’d been convinced to stay over with them even later (she’d long ago finished her drawings, at least the rough outlines and guides so she could finish them later in the week) and was roped into eating with them (as if the boys hadn’t been eating the whole night anyway). The game had ended at around eight, and they were all gathered around in Percy and Gwaine’s living room, grabbing pizza and drinks as they all told funny stories (well, as Gwaine told funny stories of all the tussels he’d gotten into at bars. He moonlighted as a bouncer/bartender. Sometimes, he had to be a bit rough). Zoe was rolling her eyes and purposefully smudged her charcoal-stained thumb in his cheekbone.

“With an attitude like that, his drink may have ended up on you,” she teased. Gwaine laughed, throwing his head back as he did so.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, love,” he said, and Zoe scoffed.

“Nor the last, I’d imagine.”

“You’re not wrong,” he answered with a carefree smile. Percy huffed.

“I couldn’t count how many times he’s come home with stained shirts from having girls dump drinks on him.” Zoe had quickly picked up that Gwaine was a notorious flirt. Practically anything that moved was a target. He’d tried a few tricks on her, but he seemed to tone it down after a minute or two, realizing that she wasn’t interested, and had instead chummed up with her quickly.

“It was the hair, wasn’t it?” Arthur joked.

“Yeah, they were all jealous of it,” Gwaine shot back. Zoe, who had just taken a sip of her drink, immediately spewed water out of her mouth, spraying Leon as she choked and hacked her way to breathe freely again. Gwaine did indeed have very nice hair, Zoe would freely admit that.

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized once she could breathe. Leon laughed and shook his head, wiping his face with a paper towel.

“Have you seen yourself?” Arthur said to Gwaine. “I’ve seen poodles with more style.”

“At least I look in the mirror when I get ready, princess,” Gwaine answered. Zoe and Percy coughed in unison. Arthur’s hair was messy, as he’d gotten worked up during the game and had run his hands through it a few times.

“Good god, Gwaine,” Zoe said. “The poor man was only teasing. There’s no need to lay him in his grave.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“It’s alright, Zoe. I’m used to it by now.” Still, Zoe reached up and flattened down his hair for him again.

“Either way, you look fine, and don’t let anyone tell you different.”

“Oh, he doesn’t,” Leon muttered, and the table broke out into laughter again. Just as Zoe was getting up to get more water, her phone chimed. She looked down at it, and pursed her lips.

“What’s up, Zoe?” Percy asked, and all eyes turned to her.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” She tucked her phone into her back pocket. “Actually, I really need to head out. I’ve got to be at work tomorrow, and I’m beat.”

“That’s a shame, love. Can’t you stay a while longer?” Gwaine gave her a sad pout. Zoe shook her head.

“It’s late. I should go. Thanks for letting the American watch your football game with you.”

“Wait just one second,” Gwaine said, standing up. “Phone. Now.”

“Why?” Zoe asked cautiously. She noticed that Percy had stood up to go collect her things.

“Add you to the group chat, of course.”

“Percy can give you my number. I’m not giving you my phone, Gwaine.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t trust you to not take that moment to hack my Twitter and post something stupid.”

“True!” Leon said loudly, and she was certain there was a story there for later. Gwaine stole Percy’s phone from where it was sitting on the table, and Arthur and Leon both dived to get it out of his hands quickly, handing it to said giant as he walked back into the room.

“Here’s your stuff,” he said. “See you in class?”

“Yup. Don’t forget your sketches.”

“I won’t.” She hefted her bags onto her shoulder and waved to the group, who’d all stood up for her departure.

“See you guys later, I guess. Don’t kill each other in rugby.”

“Where do you live?” Arthur asked.

“Notting Hill. It’s a few miles away.”

“I live out past there. I’ll take you home.” He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and started to slip on his shoes.

“No, Arthur, you don’t have to.”

“I know. You’re right, though. It is late. I should head home too. I’ve got some meetings in the morning.” Zoe had also learned that Arthur was extremely stubborn, especially when he thought he was right. She gave in.

“Oh, alright.” Goodbyes were exchanges, and her phone dinged to show that she’d been added to “The Mates” group chat, and she rolled her eyes. She and Arthur walked down the hall and got into the elevator. “Thank you for seeing me home, Arthur,” she said as they headed into the lobby.

“Of course. It’s only right.”

“I’m not a damsel in distress, though. I’d like to point that out.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. Just so I know you got home safe.” She smiled and nodded.

“I get it.” Her phone pinged again, and she felt the smile drop off of her face.

“Is everything alright?” Arthur asked in concern. She sighed, shifting her bags and unlocking her phone, quickly typing out a response before locking it again.

“No, but it’s nothing new to me. Don’t worry.”

“Can I help?” She gave him a half-smile.

“Not in the slightest. You’re sweet to ask though. It’s fine, really. It’s just—” She flapped her hands about in a quick motion as she tried to put it delicately. “—family stuff.” She shrugged at him. He gave her a searching look.

“Is it your parents?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I know that look. I usually see it in the mirror.”

“It’s parent, singular. Specifically, my mom. She just got home from a business trip somewhere, which she’s been on since I graduated. She didn’t even come home for the move. She’s just realized all my stuff got moved out of the apartment, and she’s not happy about it.”

“She didn’t know?” Arthur asked, a little surprised.

“Nope. I moved out in the middle of May, stayed with my gramma, and moved over here before the semester started. Mom’s been gone since May. She didn’t know I’d left. Why would I tell her though? She never answers her phone when I call her. If she does, she’s ‘in a meeting’ and says she’ll ‘call me later—’” She trailed off.

“But she never does?” Arthur asked. By this time, they’d hailed a cab and were riding through town. 

“Yeah.”

“I get it. Father was the same way. Never there when you needed him, and when he was there, he wasn’t  _ there _ .” Zoe nodded slightly.

“Exactly. So, I just gave up. I’m an adult. I’ve got another family that loves me and supports me. I’ll be fine.” Arthur nodded.

“You seem like you’re more than capable of handling yourself.” She smiled.

“Thanks. James had a big hand in that. When he decided that he was going into the military, he wanted me to be able to protect myself, since he wouldn’t be there to do it. I learned how to throw a punch at the ripe old age of ten, and he kept teaching me after he took up boxing and martial arts. I was chaos on the playground.” Arthur laughed, and Zoe gave a small laugh as well.

“How old are you, anyway?” he asked. Zoe smacked his shoulder.

“Arthur, I’m surprised at you! Don’t you know better than to ask a woman her age?” He was about to apologize when she smiled at him. “It’s cool. I’m 22. I got held back a few times in elementary school. Quite a few times, actually.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to do the work. I wanted to draw instead. So I just didn’t do what they wanted me to do. Made it look like I tried, of course, but I just didn’t care. Really, it was Gramma and James that pushed me to actually try things, especially James though. He pointed out that he was already going to graduate before I did. I was just making it harder on myself and limiting the time I’d get to see him.”

“The two of you sound close,” Arthur commented as the cab pulled up to her home. She motioned him to come with her, and he did. He paid the cabbie, and they headed up the walk. He gave a low whistle as they reached the front door.

“Believe me, I know. My uncles got it for me. I’m still a bit shocked myself. Anyway, to answer your question, we are. He was my only friend when I was a kid. I was bitter and angry a lot, and a bit sassy, as I’m sure you can tell.” Arthur laughed and nodded, and they stepped inside out of the cold. She hung up her coat on the rack and kicked off her shoes, going into the living room and sitting down. “It wasn’t until I met Scotty in my second time through fourth grade that I made another friend, and only because he didn’t care about putting the bigger kid in her place.” Arthur smiled.

“Leon and I are like that,” he said. “We’ve been best mates since we were kids in primary school. He keeps my head on straight. My father and I got into a lot of rows while I was growing up. I said and did a lot of things I regret now. Leon stopped me from damaging things permanently several times. I’m grateful to have him.” Zoe smiled and nodded.

“Sounds like we’re both lucky to have people in our lives who cared about us more than we deserved.” Arthur nodded in agreement. “So, listen, you’re welcome over here anytime. Perce already has a key. If you just need some down time where no one else can find you, get the key from him or come by school and grab it. Just let me know you’re here.”

“No, it’s fine. You don’t—”

“Arthur,” she interrupted and fixed him with a serious gaze, “I know we’ve only just met, but you’re my friend now, and you live a very busy and very public life, from what I’ve gathered from Perce over the past month or two. Nobody knows you know me. Nobody knows who I am. I was thinking about having an extra key made anyway. If you wanna hang out, text me. If you wanna go get food, text me. If you need to crash, let yourself in and crash. Just let me know you’re here so I can run interference in case my uncles stop by again, because they  _ will _ deck you first and ask questions later.” Arthur gave her a grateful smile.

“Thank you, Zoe. Really. I appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. Affection, ick.” And just like that, the mood was light again, and they both laughed. “So, what about you, Arthur?”

“What about me?” She gave him an exaggerated impression of a deeply-interested person.

“What is the life of Arthur Castle like? Surely all of the tabloids are wrong about everything.”

“Well, I did punch a man after the party,” he admitted. She waved her hand in dismissal.

“Oh, I knew that. All over the news. Tell me about  _ you. _ ”

“What do you want to know?”

“Where’d you grow up?”

“Here in London. My father owned a penthouse near the Bank of England.”

“Near your bank?” He nodded.

“I went to boarding schools for most of my childhood, though. It was only once I turned sixteen that I came back to London to stay.” Zoe scrunched up her nose.

“I’m shocked you’re such a good person, then.”

“Not all boarding schools are like the books,” Arthur laughed. 

“Still, all boys?”

“No, there were girls.”

“That’s even worse. Ick. Public education for me, man. Made my other best friend there, and had the best teacher in the entire world. Did you make any friends in school?”

“I had a few, other than Leon, of course. I didn’t realize how bad of an influence they were on me until I left, though. Once I came back to London, I didn’t go to normal school. I was homeschooled mostly, and Father had me start working for the company right after graduation.”

“I can’t imagine that was much fun.” He shrugged, but Zoe could tell he really wasn’t happy with it.

“He built that bank from the ground up. It was his life’s work. He wanted me to be able to take over it when he died. I told him that I’d do it, but only if Leon could work with me. He’s got a better head for business than I do, and I value his advice. So, Leon started working at the bank as my assistant, and I started training to take over. Now that Father’s dead, I’m in charge of the bank, and Leon took over my old position.” Zoe gave him a scrutinizing look. “What?”

“You aren’t happy,” she said. He looked at her in confusion.

“What makes you say that?”

“I’ve talked with you all night, and I’ve seen you talk about a lot of things. When we talked about football, you were excited. When I asked about rugby, your eyes lit up. When you talk about Leon, you’re content, knowing you have a best friend to support you. Talking about your job, you look as if you’ve been sentenced to death.” Arthur sighed.

“You’re sharp.”

“Military best friend. I’m good at reading people.”

“It’s not what I want to do with my life,” Arthur admitted. “I enjoy leading people, but working at the family company doesn’t give me that satisfaction. I took up playing ball with Leon to give myself an outlet, and that’s how I met Gwaine and Percy. I feel at ease with them, but I can’t hang out with them all the time. Thousands of people are unsatisfied with their path in life. I guess I’m one of them.” Zoe rolled her eyes and smacked his head. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“You’re an idiot, that’s what. God, you sound like the most bitter old man ever! If you aren’t happy, change it! You’re what? Twenty-five?”

“Twenty-six.”

“You’ve got your entire life ahead of you! Nobody says you can  _ only _ work at one place! Go volunteer somewhere! Start a charity! Do something that helps people! God, of all the stupid, idiotic—” She continued to mutter under her breath, walking into the kitchen to find something to snack on. “Do you want a cookie?” she asked briskly.

“Sure.” Arthur followed after her, a contemplative look on his face.

“What are you thinking about?”

“What I could do to help people, like you said. I’ve got all this money and nothing to use it for. I live with Leon in a flat across town now, and I never liked spending the money on myself.”

“I’m sure whatever you decide is going to be great,” she said with a smile. “You’re a good man, Arthur Castle. You’re going to do great things in this world.” He smiled at her, a bright one that she hadn’t seen since they left Percy and Gwaine’s flat.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe was straightening some of the pottery displays when she was hit with a wave of dizziness. “Ugh,” she grunted a bit, gripping onto the shelves tightly as the world shifted underneath her feet. She leaned against the wall to ground herself as the world spun before her eyes. She blinked, and she was leaning against a tree instead. She tried to move, but she couldn’t. She was helpless to watch the scene before her play out. There was a small lake in front of her, and a woven boat with flowers resting on its shore. A young man about her age or a bit older bent over the edge, and she was at just the right angle to see him place his hand into the boat and his eyes flash gold. Zoe’s eyes widened, but she couldn’t make out anything more. The boat was set off into the lake a moment or two later and set ablaze, and Zoe was startled, especially when it hadn’t been on fire before it went into the lake. At least, she didn’t think so. She turned to look at the man again, but she couldn’t make out his features besides dark hair and pale skin. However, she was hit with a wave of deep sorrow that she knew wasn’t hers. She didn’t know this man; how could she be so sad? The man reached up and wiped at his face, and she assumed the man was mourning a friend or family member. The world spun again, and she was leaning against another tree. The young man from before was nowhere in sight. There were two figures at the base of some trees. There was a third person standing over one of the figures, and there were screams unlike any she had ever heard. They were heart-wrenching, and Zoe felt her own tears dripping down her face. She wanted to help the person they were coming from. Suddenly, she gasped as pain coursed through her, and she was helpless to fight against it, still unable to move. She gritted her teeth through the tears, when it abruptly stopped, along with the screams. The third figure was gone, and one of the figures suddenly stood up and hurried to the other, who remained immobile. Zoe gasped, suddenly able to get a glimpse of one of their faces. It was Percy! And he was crying! Why was he crying? Why was he wearing such strange clothes? Was that chainmail? The world spun again, and she was lying on the floor in the shop, Geoffrey’s tear-stained face hover over her.

“Zoe? Zoe, are you alright?” he asked in concern, holding her hands in his.

“I—I—” She wasn’t sure. She still felt echoes of pain that weren’t hers, and sorrow and confusion that warred for priority. “I don’t—”

“Come on, let’s get you something to drink. You lay there and wait. Stay right there.” She didn’t have the chance to tell him that she wasn’t going to go anywhere until she was certain she had control of her emotions. Geoffrey was back soon, moving with a speed she’d never seen from him before. “Here, let’s sit you up.” He helped her sit up and gently helped her drink from the water bottle. “What happened? Do you remember?” he asked gently.

“I—” She took the bottle from him, holding it in her hands. “I was straightening the shelves, like you asked, and—and I got dizzy. I leaned against the wall, and then I wasn’t.”

“What?”

“I was at a lake. There was a man, and a boat. His eyes glowed.” She caught Geoffrey’s gasp. “The boat lit on fire in the middle of the lake? I don’t know how. And the man, he was crying, but I felt sad too. Like, I felt his sorrow. Then I wasn’t at the lake anymore. I was in a forest. There were two people on the ground, and another person who was making one of them scream. God, the screams. I can’t—” She’d never forget them. Not for the rest of her like. “He was in so much pain. I started crying. I wanted to help him, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t move. Then, I started hurting, and I almost started screaming too, when it stopped. And Percy was there, crying, but he was wearing chainmail, I think? And then I was on the ground. I don’t—I’m not sure what happened. Geoffrey, do you know what happened?” Zoe looked up at him in confusion, and he was surprised to see tears flowing down his face. “Geoffrey, are you okay?”

“Go home for the day, Zoe,” he said tightly. “I think we both need to get some rest. I’ll close up early today.”

“But—”

“Don’t worry. The customers will understand. Go on home. Rest up. I’ll see you soon.” She stood to her feet and wiped her face, which still had tears on it.

“Are you sure?”

“Go on, Zoe.” She stepped up to him and gave him a hug, and he squeezed her tightly in response. “Be careful,” he said. “Get some sleep.” She nodded, and she was home within twenty minutes. But her home was too big, too empty, too quiet for her right now. She wished she could call James. She missed him so much, and after what happened today, she really wanted to hear his voice. She knew Steve and Bucky were on a mission, and Gramma was taking a trip with her knitting group today. Scotty was going to be working right now. She picked up her phone and called her back-up before going to her room and changing into sweatpants and an old hoodie of James’. Within fifteen minutes, there was a knock at her door, and she opened it to see Percy and Gwaine standing there, arms full of bags. They stepped into the house with smiles and warm greetings and went into the kitchen with their bags (They’d never been to her house before, but somehow they knew where to go.). Percy pulled out taco chili mix, getting to work, and Gwaine placed two tubs of her favorite ice cream into the freezer. Zoe fell apart. In an instant, Gwaine was giving her a tight hug, and she was squeezing him as hard as she could. She was still rolling from the emotional roller-coaster that whatever-that-was-that-had-happened had taken her on, and she couldn’t handle holding them in anymore.

“Easy, love, it’s okay,” Gwaine soothed, running a hand over her hair gently. “I’ve got ya.” She gripped the back of his hoodie in her fists, crying into his shoulder. “It’s okay.” She felt warmth at her back, and Percy looped his arms around her waist from behind, squeezing her tightly. Was she shaking? She felt like she was shaking. There were so many emotions fighting through her, and she could still feel the echoes of the pain that had gripped her so tightly. She was a mess, but she felt calmer with Gwaine and Percy grounding her to the here and now. She still wanted James or Gramma to be there, but she was glad she had friends like these two with her. As suddenly as she’d started crying, she stopped, shifting a bit to signal they were okay to let her go. She was met with two pairs of concerned eyes.

“Sorry,” she apologized, wiping her eyes on her jacket sleeve. “I don’t know where that came from.”

“It’s okay,” Percy said gently. “You and Gwaine go get stuff set up downstairs. I’ll bring the food.” So, the pair of them went to the basement and set up Percy’s game systems while Percy made the chili upstairs. Her phone suddenly rang, and Zoe jumped in surprise, digging it out of her pants pockets to answer it.

“Hey, what’s up?” she said, snatching her controller out of Gwaine’s hands when he tried to take it from her.

“Just checkin’ up on ya, doll,” Bucky replied calmly. “Stevie and I are headed home now.”

“Oh, cool. Anything I should worry about?”

“Punk still doesn’t know what a parachute is, but we’re fine.”

“Oh, nothing new then. I’m okay.” Percy yelled something from upstairs. “Hold up.” She pulled the phone away from her mouth. “What?” she yelled.

“Tell…I don’t...game started...me!”

“Huh?” Gwaine walked over to the staircase and yelled back.

“Speak up, mate!” Percy tried again, but they still didn’t understand. Gwaine started muttering under his breath and jogged up the stairs. Zoe rolled her eyes and went back to the phone.

“Okay, I’m back. I’m good. I’ve got a little bit more to finish with most of my projects, and tests are coming up so I’m gonna have to study for that. Otherwise, it’s been pretty normal.”

“Who’s in your house, Zoe?” Steve’s voice came over the phone. She knew that tone. He was in “Mom-mode.”

“Some friends. We’re having chili and playing Smash Bros. Then I think we’re playing some Wii Sports or something. I don’t know. They’ve got the attention span of hamsters.”

“Who’re these friends?” Bucky questioned. Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Stop it, Buchanan.”

“What?”

“I see you trying to search up traffic cameras.”

“What?!” He was trying far-too hard to sound innocent. She’d nailed him again.

“Quit it.”

“I ain’t doin’ nothin’!” His accent was coming out.

“Buchanan, quit lyin’ tah me,” she answered, her own accent slipping in response to his. “I know you’re doin’ it. Steven, stop ‘im right now, or I’m not makin’ ya cookies again.”

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed, and there was a clatter on the other end of the line. Zoe bit her lip to stop from laughing. “Traitor!”

“I’m sorry, Buck. Those cookies are too good.”

“Come ‘ere, you little shit!”

“Boys!” she snapped. “Buchanan, they’re good people, and that’s all ya need t’ know. Swear t’ me on Ma Rogers ya won’t look ‘em up.”

“That’s low, Zoe.”

“Swear it!”

“I swear.”

“Buchanan.”

“I swear on Ma Rogers not to look up your friends.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you two whenever ya come to visit. Be safe. Don’t kill each other, or anyone else. If you do, hide the bodies well.”

“Will do. Love ya, Zoe.”

“Love you too, idiots,” she said before hanging up. Gwaine and Percy came downstairs a few minutes later, laded with food. “My heroes! My knights in shining armor! However can I repay you?”

“Let me win in tennis,” Percy said.

“Give me your half of the food,” Gwaine said at the exact same time. She rolled her eyes.

“Neither of those things are happening and you know it, but I admire your attempts.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe was working away at the shop and updating the website, as well as the shop’s social media sites, when her phone beeped at her. She glanced down to see a text from Gwaine.

_ Hey, love. Princess is feeling down. _ _   
_ _ Party with us to cheer him up? --Sailor _

_ Can’t. I’m working tonight. _

_ C’mon. He’d appreciate it --Sailor _

_ I know, but he’d also know  _ _   
_ _ that I have to work. Tell him I’ll _ _   
_ _ talk to him later. _

Gwaine didn’t respond, and she instead switched over to her texts with Arthur

_ Hey, you okay? _

_ Yeah --Princey _ _   
_ _ Had to fire someone today --Princey _ _   
_ _ They weren’t happy about it --Princey _ _   
_ _ Don’t worry about me --Princey _

_ You’re my friend. I’m going to _ _   
_ _ worry. And don’t let one unhappy _ _   
_ _ person get you down. I’m sure _ _   
_ _ you had a good reason for it. _

_ Thanks --Princey _

_ Of course. And my door is _ _   
_ _ always open. You know that. _

_ I do. I may stop by in the  _ _   
_ _ morning. --Princey _

_ Okay. Breakfast? _

_ If you want. I’ll buy --Princey _

_ No, I’m cooking it _ _   
_ _ Bring apple cider _

_ Okay, I will --Princey _ _   
_ _ We’re still good for  _ _   
_ _ lunch next week too, _ _   
_ _ right? --Princey _

_ Yeah, 11 on Wed. _

_ Yep. I’ll see you _ _   
_ _ tomorrow, Zoe --Princey _

_ Take care, Arthur _

She put her phone back down and looked up to see Geoffrey looking at her with a strange look on his face. “What?”

“You’ve been on your phone more, recently,” he commented.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t doing—”

“Zoe, it’s fine. I’m just mentioning it.” She smiled and went back to work.

“Yeah. I’ve made some new friends, and one of them likes to blow up my phone with texts. I’ve tried to get him to stop, but he just doesn’t know the meaning of the word.” Geoffrey smiled and laughed a little bit.

“I had a friend like that once. Was always getting me into trouble.”

“It seems to me that you did that enough on your own,” she answered, and Geoffrey scoffed at her. 

“I pay you, you know. I don’t have to put up with this.”

“Oh, come on. We both know you’d miss me too much to fire me.”

“No. That’s it. You’re fired. Get out of my sight.” Zoe rolled her eyes and kicked her feet up on one of the shelves behind the counter (she’d cleared it off months ago for this exact purpose). Instead of leaving, she picked up her sketchpad and continued to work. She and Percy had finished their project a week ago, and she was done with classes until exams next week, so she had time to herself to draw whatever she wanted. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not moving. I’m comfortable. Consider me a volunteer now, to help you with public relations.”

“You can’t—”

“Oh, yes I can, you old codger. Shoo. As if you could manage the social media on your own.” He started mumbling under her breath, and she rolled her eyes, picking up her pencil again. Suddenly, the pencil flew out of her hands, and she jumped, swearing she saw Geoffrey’s eyes flash when she looked up at him. “Bloody hell,” she muttered, climbing down to get her pencil again. She set her sketchpad on the counter and heard a gasp from Geoffrey. She straightened to see his gaze on her sketch of Gwaine she’d been working on. She’d been with him over the weekend to watch the boys play rugby, and she’d started drawing them, but in her style, so all of them had slight medieval tendencies about them. There was a sketch of Arthur a few pages back playing with a sword while reclining on an ornate chair, and one of Gwaine wearing leather bracers and casual medieval clothes (at least how she imagined them. She hated those tights). The one she was working on right now was probably going to morph into a full-fledged piece, since she knew that Gwaine’s birthday was coming up (she and the others had been planning a full night out, because there was nothing Gwaine loved to celebrate more than himself [that was a total lie, he just loved having a great time and had no problem making that by himself]), and she was planning on maybe giving it to him as a present. For all his loudness and extroversion, he appreciated the small things in life, and presents from the heart that couldn’t be replaced held value to him. She also had one that she was going to give Arthur as a Christmas present, since she’d be leaving for the holidays to head back home to New York, but that one hadn’t made it onto paper yet, so she was considering that one for later work. She’d have a week or two to work on it.

“Who is that?” Geoffrey asked, his voice shaking a bit. Zoe gave him a confused and concerned look.

“One of Percy’s friends. We’ve been hanging out sometimes. Why? Do you know him?” Geoffrey shook his head, looking stunned.

“Just looks like a dear friend of mine from a very long time ago.” Zoe gave him a searching look.

“You said the same thing about Percy,” she said. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve got to go handle some things in the back. Take care of things out here.” He turned and disappeared into the back room, and Zoe watched him in concern. She gave him a minute before flipping up the sign she’d made a week or two ago that said  _ We’ll be with you in a moment. Please look around! _ for moments like this and following him into the back. She’d just stepped to the curtain when the dizzy spell hit her again, and she grabbed onto the wall to keep from falling. The world spun, and she was looking over at Gwaine’s smiling face. He was saying something, but it was too loud to hear it. He was sitting next to Percy and a man she didn’t recognize in a tavern of some kind, and all three of them were wearing medieval clothing again. Gwaine looked half-way to drunk, if he wasn’t there already, while the other two men were considerably more subdued, though they were listening to his story with smiles on their faces. She smiled at the three men obviously enjoying themselves. The world spun again, and she stood in an old stone building. Again, Gwaine was there, as was the man she didn’t know, but Arthur was there this time. He looked angry from where he was lying on the floor. Gwaine looked amused, as he always did, and the man she didn’t know didn’t look the slightest bit chastised at the shouting Arthur was giving him. 

“Are Gwen and Morgana here as well? Are we going to have a party?” Arthur demanded. 

“It’s just us,” the man said with a smile.

“You aren’t supposed to be here!” Arthur shouted, standing to his feet. “Are you really so stupid that you don’t know what ‘I must do this alone’ means?” Zoe raised her eyebrows in surprised. She’d never seen Arthur so mad, nor had he ever been so mean before. Then again, maybe he only got that mean when he  _ was  _ angry.

“I thought you might need help,” the man replied. Arthur’s jaw clenched, and he looked away, seemingly trying to rein himself in.

“This isn’t over,  _ Mer _ lin,” he said, pointing at him angrily. Zoe’s heart skipped a beat. Before she had time to process, the world spun again, and she was standing on a stone cliff, overlooking a battle. At first, she thought it was a renaissance reenactment, but when she saw a man actually get sliced by a sword, she decided it was the real thing. The sky suddenly darkened, and a roaring voice sounded through the air. She spun around to see a man dressed in red with a staff in his hand raising his arm—wait a minute! That was Geoffrey! The hair was longer, the clothes were different, but that was her boss! The air crackled, and thunder boomed as lightning started to flash around, and Zoe’s eyes widened at the sight before her before the world tilted on its axis and she found herself laying on the floor again. Geoffrey wasn’t with her, so he probably hadn’t noticed. Her mind racing, she ran to her bag behind the counter, pulling out a notebook and a pen. Her sketchpad laid out on the counter next to her, and she laid the notebook on it, furiously writing on a blank page.

 

**Arthur                                                 King Arthur**

**Gwaine                                                Sir Gawaine**

**Percy                                                   Sir Percival**

**Leon                                                    Sir Leon**

**Geoffrey                                              Merlin (???)**

 

She looked back at her list, looking it over carefully. It made sense, didn’t it? She knew the legend like the back of her hand. King Arthur would return when Albion needed him the most. It’s been a beloved tale for years! Disney made a movie out of it! She thought back to Geoffrey’s reaction to seeing Percy for the first time, and to her drawing of him as an apothecary/healer from medieval times, and to her picture of Gwaine. Then, she thought of the weird visions/hallucinations she’d been having. Geoffrey had been upset every time she’d had them, and they’d happened more than a few times since he’d “met” Percy. Merlin from Arthurian legend was supposed to be the most powerful wizard that ever walked the earth.  _ Le Morte d’Arthur _ made him seem a bit more of a meddling old man who liked get into other people’s business (which also fit her boss’s description), but if Mr. Greston had taught her anything, it was that this legend was essentially a giant game of Telephone, and who knows how much of it was fact, fiction, or somewhere in between. She thought of Arthur shouting at a young man he called Merlin, asking if “Gwen and Morgana were there too,” and how Gwaine had been holding a sword in his hands. She thought of Percy in chainmail, and Leon walking through the forest in a flowing red cape, his eyes trained on his surroundings. Of the man on the cliff who shouted and made the sky turned grey and dangerous. Didn’t it all make sense? All of it? Arthur had confessed to her on many occasions that he always felt most at ease when he was with Gwaine, Percy, and Leon. Wouldn’t that make sense, for King Arthur to feel most at ease surrounded by his Knights of the Round Table? Arthur told her that he’d felt as if he’d known Leon for ages, even though they  _ had _ grown up together, and sometimes he’d get these feelings of deja vu, when he was certain he’d said this exact thing to them, but in a different place, in a different setting. The other guys had told her similar things, mainly Percy, as she still talked to him the most. He told her that he’d only met Gwaine three days before he moved in with him, but he felt like they’d been friends for a lifetime. Somehow, he’d known that Gwaine would frequent pubs and get into scuffles and come home smelling of beer and sweat and the general smell that came from being in clubs all night, but that Gwaine hadn’t told him what he did for a night job anytime before that. He’d just clicked with him, and now he couldn’t picture a life without his best mate by his side. Didn’t all of that make sense? Because they  _ did _ know each other, and they  _ did  _ say that to that person before, but it’d been when people fought with swords and arrows instead of guns and missiles. She sat back, her mind reeling. Should she tell them what she’d found? They didn’t seem to know. She wouldn’t have known it herself if she hadn’t been given a deep knowledge of the legend of King Arthur in high school. Should she tell anyone? She didn’t get the chance to ponder her decisions anymore, because the bell above the door jingled, and she closed her things as she always did when a customer entered, but when she looked up, she groaned. “No,” she said in a groan. Gwaine’s smile didn’t falter. “No, get out, get out, I told you no. Percy, I’m disappointed in you. You too, Leon.” The giant gave her a sheepish look, and the later just looked at the ground. She noticed that Arthur was looking around the shop curiously, but she focused back on Gwaine.

“I tried, but you know how he is.”

“I didn’t become top talent scout at my job for nothin’, love. Come on. Princess is sad, and he needs cheering up.”

“I’m not going out to get drinks with you,” she said. “I’m not doing it.”

“Why not?” Gwaine asked, not looking put out in the slightest.

“You  _ know _ why, you dimwit, and Arthur does too. He knows I’m working and won’t come with you.”

“I told him that,” Arthur piped up, looking over at her. “I’m sorry, Zoe. He told the cabbie where to go before we got in.”

“Zoe, who’s—” Geoffrey stopped mid-sentence and mid-stride, as well as dropped the plates he was carrying, when his eyes landed on the visitors, and if that didn’t totally seal Zoe’s suspicions, nothing would. The look that crossed over his face both broke her heart and made it soar. He looked like he’d found his greatest and most precious treasure but was certain that it was going to be taken away the moment he blinked.

“I’m sorry, Geoffrey,” she apologized. “I told them I was working and couldn’t go out with them, but  _ that one _ —” she paused to glare at Gwaine, who didn’t look the least bit offended. “—doesn’t know how to accept ‘no’ as an answer.”

“We’re really sorry to bother you, sir,” Percy apologized. “We’ll be on our way.” Percy grabbed Gwaine and pulled him towards the door, hissing into his ear fiercely. Leon gave her an apologetic smile and started to follow them, but stopped when he noticed that Arthur wasn’t following. Zoe looked at the blonde, who was still locked in on Geoffrey.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” he asked, and the old man jumped, startled out of his daze.

“No, no, I don’t think so,” he said.

“No, I’m certain we’ve met,” Arthur said. “Your eyes are very familiar.” Geoffrey looked like he’d been punched in the gut.

“No, we haven’t, my lo—sir.” Zoe caught the slip up and smiled a tiny bit.

“Geoffrey, this is one of the friends I’ve been telling you about. Well, all of them are actually. This is Gwaine, Leon, and Arthur. They wanted me to go out with them tonight, but when I told them I was working, Gwaine took that as a ‘come get me.’”

“We’re really sorry,” Leon said. “Come on, Arthur, we’d best be going.”

“Of course. Nice meeting you, sir, and we’ll talk later, Zoe.” Arthur nodded to Geoffrey and turned to follow Leon.

“Wait!” Geoffrey said, and he seemed to surprise himself as much as Zoe, Arthur, and Leon. They all looked back at him. “There’s no reason why you can’t go with them, Zoe,” he recovered quickly. “I’ll handle things here. I think I’ll close early anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Zoe asked. “Really, Gwaine’s just a nuisance. He’ll get over it. And they’re only going to go to clubs anyway, which I won’t do.”

“We’ll go somewhere else,” Arthur said. “I don’t feel much like drinking anyway.” She gave him a grateful look, to which he gave her a warm smile and nod.  _ He _ knew why she didn’t like the idea of going to clubs and drinking and that sort of thing. If other people wanted to do it, fine, but she wouldn’t. 

“Go on, Zoe,” Geoffrey said. “I’ll take care of things here.” Zoe looked down at the broken plates and back to him before over to her friends.

“Go get a cab. I’ll meet you at the corner in a minute. I’m going to help him close up,” she told them. Arthur and Leon nodded, saying goodbye to Geoffrey before leaving. “Are you going to clean up that mess?” Zoe asked, putting her notebook and sketchbook away carefully and hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll go get the broom. It still in the pottery room?” He started to walk to said room.

“No, no, do it the other way,” she said. He turned back to look at her.

“What?”

“Do it the other way,  _ Merlin. _ ” His eyes widened.

“What did you—?”

“Oh, c’mon, what do you take me for? I took an entire year’s worth of medieval literature, and I know just enough Old Brittonic to know what you mutter to yourself when you’re angry. Speaking of, shame on you. You make the flowers grow, and I’ve walked in on you more than once cleaning the place with those funny words. You’re old as the hills, but you’re way more spry that Steve or Bucky, which is saying a lot there. You’ve got all these flowers in like the West Wing of the store that I can’t touch or mess with because ‘they’re dangerous,’ and I can’t find any mention of them anywhere in our inventory or online. Then, there was your reaction to my painting two months ago. That was a guilty expression if I’ve ever seen one. And when I had to do that medieval studies project a few weeks ago? You suddenly produced all these old texts  _ and the translations  _ for me to use. Honestly, Merlin, you weren’t being subtle at all.” He was still looking shaken up. “Then, there were my friends.” He turned pale. “Your reaction to Percy was strange, but he’s a tall, intimidating person if you don’t know him, so I brushed it off. Then, there was my drawing of Gwaine. You’d never seen him before, but he ‘reminded you of somebody?’ Then, there was Arthur. You looked like you’d seen a ghost, which I suppose you thought you had. But really, it was the memories that did it.”

“What?” Here, she stopped teasing him as much.

“Do you know that when you’re really emotional, you project? And I mean,  _ project _ . You sent me spiralling into some of saddest things I’d ever seen, and some of the happiest. I mean, at first I thought I was just having some kind of waking-dreams with my friends, because I saw Percy in chainmail crying, and Leon fighting somebody with a sword, and Arthur standing before a crowd of red-cloaked men, but then there was a man I didn’t know, and he was crying as a boat burned, and knocking branches down on people’s heads, and laughing in an old-style tavern with Gwaine and Percy, and he appeared so much I was really confused that I didn’t know him. Then, it all came together.” He looked terrified. “I saw a man, dressed in a red robe and holding a weathered staff turn the sky to fire and lightning over a fierce battle, and it all sank into place. I’m surprised I didn’t see it earlier, really. I know Arthurian legend pretty well, and even I didn’t make the connections until a few minutes ago. Arthur Castle is Arthur Pendragon, and you, you old codger, are Merlin.” He was speechless. She laughed slightly. “Mark this day down in history. I’ve rendered him silent.” Tears filled up his eyes, and she stepped over the mess carefully to hug him. “I know,” she said. “It’s a lot. Go home, sleep on it, and we’ll talk on Monday. I’ve got a few weeks until I leave for winter break, and I fully intend for you to be on friendly terms with all of them when I leave.” She gave him a tight squeeze and stepped back over the mess of pottery shards, giving him an expectant look. He returned her gaze a bit stunned. “Well? Go on. I’ve got friends waiting for me, you know.” The tips of his ears turned red, and his eyes flashed gold, and the pottery disappeared. She smiled. “Hello, Merlin.”


	17. Chapter 17

Zoe smiled at Arthur as he walked up to her from the street corner, waving a hand at him to catch his attention. He saw her and smiled in response and hurried to her side. “Hey, how are you?” he asked, squeezing her arm in greeting as it was much too cold to attempt a hug and let the wind freeze them.

“Great!”

“Were you waiting long?” he asked as he ushered her into the shop before them.

“Nah, I just got there a second before you did. I was about to go in if I hadn’t seen you. How were your morning meetings?” He groaned, shaking off the little bit of snow that had clung to him at the door.

“Let’s not talk about that, okay?” She laughed as she soaked in the warmth of the shop, looking around at the bright colors and enjoying the mouth-watering smells the filled it.

“Okay then. So, where are we?”

“This, Zoe, is the finest bakery in all of England!” he said with a grand gesture. “The only one that makes cookies Leon will eat.” Zoe’s eyes widened, and she looked at him in shock.

“They sell  _ crunchy _ cookies?” she asked, flabbergasted. Arthur nodded.

“They make them specially for him.” Zoe shook her head. It was a known point of contention between herself and the curly-haired man. She couldn’t understand his love for crunchy cookies. They’d had that conversation before.

“They literally are right next to each other on the shelf! How could you reach for crunchy when the chewy ones are  _ right there _ ?”

“I don’t like them,” he’d said with a shrug. “I prefer the crunch.”

“You’re a monster. Why are we friends? Get out of my life.” Leon had laughed, and the pair had agreed to never talk about it again.

“Why would you bring me to such a place?” Zoe asked Arthur. “What horrors are you subjecting me to?”

“You’ll sing a different tune when you taste their scones.”

“Arthur, we’re supposed to be having lunch, not snacking.” Arthur opened his mouth to respond when there was a call from the back of the shop.

“Your cookies aren’t ready yet, Arthur! You’re early today!” Arthur laughed, making his way to the front with Zoe in tow.

“That’s alright! I’m not leaving quite yet!”

“I’ll be right with you!” the woman behind the counter said, smiling warmly at the pair before continuing to help the customer she was talking to. 

“I take it you come here often?” Zoe teased. Arthur nodded.

“As I said, she’s the only one that makes cookies how Leon likes. Now, look at the menu and pick what you want. I’m buying, by the way.” Zoe smacked his shoulder but didn’t protest, ignoring the menu for the treats on display. There was so much. Trays and trays of cookies of all kinds, tarts, cakes, pies, cupcakes, scones, cinnamon rolls--she couldn’t even register all of them. There was another case full of assorted types of bread laid out, and Zoe was sure that she’d be coming back here on her own a few times just to try all of this.

“I am so bringing my uncle here when he visits,” she said, and Arthur laughed. She’d told him of Bucky’s unending sweet tooth. He’d drool at all of the options here (she was pretty close herself). The woman came over to them, giving Arthur and Zoe a bright smile.

“So, how can I help you two today?” she asked.

“Gwen, this is a friend of mine, Zoe. Zoe, Gwen. She owns this place and makes all that you see before you.”

“I love you, and I am never leaving this place again,” Zoe gushed, giving the woman a wide-eyed look. Gwen laughing, a quiet, happy sound, and looked very please.

“I’m glad to hear it. Do you see anything in particular you want? If not, I can recommend some things to you.” Zoe gave an overwhelmed nod. “Well, I’ve just pulled some cinnamon rolls from the oven. They should be cool enough to eat in a moment, and the lemon or strawberry scones are very popular.” Zoe looked over at Arthur, who laughed again.

“Go ahead,” he said. “I’ll have my usual, as well as one of your sandwiches, if you don’t mind.”

“Ooh, sandwiches?” Zoe asked, eager to also have something that would actually keep her full until tonight. 

“Or soup, if you’d like,” Gwen replied. “I’ve got a few cold cuts ready to go, and there’s some vegetable soups if you want to pick some of those.” Zoe looked up at the menu and almost moaned when she saw the soup options.

“If your chicken orzo soup tastes anything like my Gramma’s, I’m moving into your store,” she said. Gwen laughed and started punching buttons on her screen in front of her.

“I hope you enjoy it,” she answered. Arthur ordered himself a coffee and a hot cocoa for Zoe and paid her, and Gwen gave him a number card. “We’ll get that out to you in a few minutes. Make yourselves comfortable.” Arthur picked a table close to the kitchen, and they could smell the food cooking everytime the door opened or closed.

“I take it you sit here a lot?” Zoe teased. Arthur gave her an unashamed smile.

“Everytime I have to wait,” he replied. “It’s the best seat in the house.” She looked around, smiling at the cheery atmosphere.

“How did you find this place?” she asked.

“Entirely on accident, and I didn’t make the best first impression,” he said, looking sheepish. She was intrigued. If there was one thing she knew Arthur was good at, it was first impressions. She supposed it came from having to be in the public eye for so long, but he knew how to make sure people felt that he cared about what they had to say. That wasn’t to say he didn’t, because he generally did. However, when being asked the same ten questions at the same social gatherings, he knew how to come off as completely interested when his mind was a thousand miles away. So, when he said that he found this slice of Heaven on accident  _ and _ made a bad impression that first time? She had to know. “So, after the inheritance ball, Gwaine insisted we all hang out together the next weekend, since we’d gotten along so well. Another friend of mine and her brother, who you haven’t met, decided not to come, and we went to a place that Gwaine suggested.”

“Which means none of you had any impulse control and got sloshed, right?” she said. She knew it was the truth. Four bachelors, all in their twenties, on a weekend? Without anyone to rein them in? She knew where this story was going.

“Pretty much. Gwaine, of course, more than anyone, but I wasn’t far behind him. Percy was the most sober of all of us, and even he was having trouble stringing words together. For some stupid reason, I wanted cupcakes the next morning.” Zoe snorted.

“You and your love of cupcakes,” she laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes. His sweet tooth rivaled Bucky’s, she was sure. When he’d had a rough day last week, they’d ended up going to the supermarket, buying at  _ least _ six dozen cupcakes and two cases of sodas (much to Gwaine’s chagrin), and gone back to Gwaine and Percy’s flat to marathon the  _ Lord of the Rings  _ trilogy. Arthur, by himself, had eaten fifteen cupcakes, by her count, but Percy had pointed out that neither of them had been keeping a close eye on the cupcakes during the movies, so it was possible he’d had more. Arthur continued with his story, despite her interruption.

“Leon and I had the hangovers of a lifetime, but we couldn’t think of any reason to not go find food. So, we googled the closest bakery and stumbled in at eleven o’clock in the afternoon, absolute wrecks. Gwen was kind enough to still give us our food, but her brother gave her looks the entire time. And his friend called us a cab to get us home to sleep the rest of it off. It wasn’t a good impression, but we’d gotten cookies instead of cupcakes, and they were so good that I kept coming back, first to apologize, and then because the cookies were so good! Then, when I found the odd cookie that’d been cooked too long, I gave them to Leon, and then I just started coming so the two of us would have something to eat when we forget to eat lunch.” Zoe smiled, especially when Gwen came over with their food. Her eyes widened.

“This cinnamon roll is huge!” she gasped. Indeed it was. It’d looked smaller in the case. Gwen laughed.

“I can give you box if you need it later.”

“I may take you up on that. Hold on. Don’t move.” She took out her phone and took a picture of the cinnamon roll, using Arthur’s phone that rested on the table as a reference, before sending it to Bucky.

_ Look at the size of this thing! _   She got an almost immediate response.

_ Where are you, I’m coming over! --Biggest Dork™ _

_ Next time you visit, I’ll bring you. _

_ I’m going for the jet! I’ll be there _ _   
_ _ soon! --Biggest Dork™ _

_ Go back to what you were doing, _ _   
_ _ old man. Patience is a virtue _

_ One I don’t possess atm! --Biggest Dork™ _   Zoe rolled her eyes and smiled.

“My uncle approves,” she informed Gwen. “When he visits, he may buy all of your stuff for the day.” Gwen laughed.

“He’s more than welcome to. Enjoy your meal. Arthur, your cookies will be done in a minute or two.”

“Thanks, Gwen.” Zoe watched the pair of them interact, but she didn’t see anything that would hint there was more than a mutual friendship tohere. Maybe things were a tiny bit different in this run through for them, where Guinevere didn’t end up with Arthur. She supposed it wouldn’t matter in the long run. In fact, her suspicions were confirmed when the door opened, and a man about Arthur’s age stepped into the bakery. The minute he laid eyes on Gwen, Zoe knew he was gone on her. That was the look that was in every movie she’d ever seen and described in every book she’d ever read. “That’s Lance,” Arthur said. “He comes in more than I do. He’s going to grad school over at Oxford. He and Gwen’s brother Eliott were college roommates in Manchester.” Lance greeted Gwen with a wave, but she was busy and didn’t have time to do more than smile and wave back at him. Lance met hers and Arthur’s gazes and made his way over as Zoe turned to try her soup. It wasn’t as good as Gramma’s, but it was still amazing. Lance greeted Arthur with a smile, and Arthur did the same, motioning to the empty chair next to them. “Hey, Lance. Good to see you,” he said.

“You too. How’re things?”

“About the same. This is Zoe. Zoe, Lance.” Zoe waved at him, her mouth full of food. He laughed, sitting down and putting his skateboard that he was carrying on the floor, resting his foot on it.

“Nice to meet you. In town visiting?” Zoe swallowed and shook her head.

“I go to the Royal College of Art,” she answered.

“Oh, an art major?” Lance asked. She nodded. “I’m a history major at Oxford.”

“What year?”

“Going for my masters, actually. I’m focusing on African history.”

“Tell her where you work,” Arthur said, shoving his shoulder lightly. Lance fiddled with the edge of his beanie a bit.

“I intern at the Natural History Museum’s African history section as part of my master’s program,” he said. Zoe’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god!” she said. “That’s awesome! Congrats!”

“Thanks. It’s pretty cool.”

“Don’t be so modest! That’s a great position! You think you could show me around sometime? I’ve always wanted to go, but I’ve been busy with school and work so much I haven’t gotten around to it.”

“Sure, I’d love to,” Lance said with an eager smile.

“Aren’t you leaving in a week, though?” Arthur asked. Zoe pursed her lips.

“It’ll have to be after I get back from winter break,” she said. “That okay?” Lance nodded.

“I don’t mind.” He phone buzzed at him, and he picked it up, sighing. “Well, I’ve got classes to get to. Arthur has my number. Let me know when you want to visit the museum, and I’ll work around my schedule.” Zoe nodded, a bright smile on her face.

“Okay!” He took the bagel sandwich Gwen gave him, giving her a bill before hurrying out the door, and Zoe watched as she boarded his way out of sight down the street. “He’s not seriously going to board the entire way back to campus, is he?” she asked in concern.

“It’s his only mode of transportation,” Arthur replied. “He’s too stubborn to take a bloody cab.”

“I worry about him constantly,” Gwen piped up, giving Arthur a box full of cookies. “Here you go. And I see you met Lance,” she said to Zoe. She nodded.

“Quite the character. I didn’t want to say anything, but he looked a bit frazzled.”

“He’s just stressed from classes and work.”

“And the man won’t iron his shirts,” Arthur muttered. Zoe looked at him in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Arthur, leave him alone!” Gwen scolded, smacking his shoulder.

“What? It’s weird! He works in a museum, and he won’t iron shirts to save his life!”

“Why not?” Zoe asked.

“He just thinks it’s strange that putting hot metal on clothes somehow gets rid of wrinkles,” Gwen said. “It weirds him out.” Zoe thought about it for a second.

“I can see that. It is strange.”

“Anyway, he wears a bunch of polo shirts to avoid ironing, but his wrinkled shirts sometimes make him look a bit messy. He really is smart, he’s just under a lot of stress right now.” Zoe hummed.

“I can relate. College is brutal.” She looked over at Gwen, and she saw that she was just as gone on Lance as he was on her. Arthur looked down when his watched beeped and made a hasty exit, saying goodbye to Zoe as he left. Gwen offered to get her a box, but Zoe didn’t have to be anywhere for a while, and she was happy to finish up her soup and move on to her her cinnamon roll (the scones she would share with Merlin at work that night). Once things slowed down again, Gwen came to sit with her for her lunch break, and Zoe learned a lot about the young woman. She’d gotten the bakery from her father when he died, and Eliott had helped her get everything in order before he’d had to go back to school in Manchester. She was happy working in the bakery, and she couldn’t picture herself doing anything else with her life. She enjoyed baking and bringing smiles to people’s faces. Zoe, in turn, told her about her family back in New York, and how she’d come to meet Arthur and the others. Eventually, the topic turned back to Lance again, and Zoe decided to ask Gwen a question that was kind of private, but they’d been getting along so well she was willing to ask. “Are you dating Lance?”

“What?” Gwen blushed, and Zoe smiled.

“You like him, don’t you? He obviously likes you. Are you two dating?”

“No! No, we’re not—he hasn’t—we aren’t together.” Gwen’s eyes widened. “Not that I wouldn’t, I mean! If he asked, I’d say yes.” Zoe raised an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you ask him? He seems a bit in awe of you. I don’t think he knows you’d say yes.”

“Well, we’re both pretty busy, and—”

“Gwen,” Zoe said, giving her a look. Gwen blushed darker.

“I’ll text him and ask.”

“Or, you can ask him right now,” Zoe said, looking over Gwen’s shoulder to see Lance stepping back into the bakery. Gwen’s eyes widened, and Lance gave her a smile when he saw her.

“Hey, Gwen,” he said, sitting back down. “Zoe.”

“Hi!” Zoe said brightly, giving Gwen a look. “I thought you had class?”

“Professor cancelled at the last minute. Thought I’d come back here and do homework and stuff.” Zoe nodded before looking down at the time on her phone.

“Well, I’ve got to get going. I have to get to work and help my boss sort orders. It was nice talking to you, Gwen. Do that thing.” Gwen gave her a look, and Zoe laughed, picking up her food that was in the to go box Gwen had given her. “See you later, Lance, and I’ll definitely hit you up about that tour.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he said with a smile, and Zoe grinned before stepping out of the bakery.  She pulled out her phone one she’d gotten into a cab and sent out a text to Arthur.

_ If I come back from holiday and _ _   
_ _ Gwen and Lance aren’t dating, _ _   
_ _ we have to set them up. _

_ Why?--Princey _

_ Because they are so obviously _ _   
_ _ in love it’s sickening, and I’ve _ _   
_ _ done my part this day. I want _ __   
_ updates, Arthur Castle, do you _ _   
_ __ here me?

_ Yes, ma’am --Princey _


	18. Chapter 18

Zoe stepped into the shop, looking around curiously when Merlin was nowhere in sight. There weren’t any customers, and the place would have been deserted if not for the freshly-watered plants showing someone had been here. “Hello?” she called out. There was no answer, and she put her stuff down behind the counter. She looked around in confusion before spotting a note on the counter by the register.

I’ll be back in a moment. I’m dealing with some plants in the West Wing. Don’t break anything.

\--M

“Me break things? Me?” she said loudly, knowing he’d be able to hear her. “Of all the people in the world, I am the  _ last _ person that would break things in this shop, you old codger!” She counted the change in the register before pulling out her presents for Arthur and Gwaine to work on. Both of them were nearly finished, and she was going to give Gwaine’s to him that Saturday when they got together for his party. Arthur’s was going to be given to him when she saw him before heading to the airport (he’d offered to drive her, and she’d accepted, even though “driving” for him meant taking a cab). He was also going to be house-sitting for her while she was gone for the holidays so her house wouldn’t be sitting empty. She was putting the finishing touches on Gwaine’s outfit with her paintbrush (she was painting this particular picture, and Merlin had always told her she was welcome to paint while working) when there were footsteps, and she carefully put down her paintbrush, ready to lay into her boss. When she looked up, her eyes widened. “Well, okay then,” she said, looking at the young man that had just stepped in front of the back. “This is new.” His eyes crinkled in the corners, and he smiled.

“What do you think?”

“I think you’d better have a convincing story lined up,” she answered.

“I’m Geoffrey’s nephew. He got sick over the weekend, and the doctor said he’d been working too hard, so he’s to stay home and rest while I take over the business for him.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for awhile, haven’t you?” she asked. Merlin nodded.

“I was letting myself get too old anyway. It was hurting to walk sometimes.”

“Well, you’re already what? A thousand years and change? It’s understandable.” 

“Shut up and finish your painting.” Zoe snorted, sitting back down and getting back to work on the last finishing touches.

“Can I leave this in the back room to dry?” she asked Merlin, who was straightening things around the shop.

“Sure. Can I see?”

“Of course.” He walked over and peered over her shoulder at the painting.

“It’s really good, Zoe,” he said. “That’s exactly what he looked like wh—” He cut himself off.

“You don’t have to avoid mentioning it,” she said. “I’m on to you, remember? Besides, I’m going off of my style anyway. If anything, he looks like this because it’s still his face.” She grinned at him before carefully moving her painting into the back room so it would have plenty of time to dry. “I’m almost done with my Christmas presents, but I’ve got a little bit I have to finish for Arthur’s before I fly home this weekend.”

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone,” Merlin said, and Zoe gave him a warm smile.

“You’re more than welcome to message me,” she said. I know the time difference may mess things up, but I’m always happy to talk. You can even FaceTime me, and we can watch those HGTV shows you love so much.” The tips of Merlin’s ears turned red, and Zoe laughed. “Well, at least that hasn’t changed.”

“Shut up!” Merlin exclaimed, laughing a bit. Zoe winked at him.

“Hey, you busy Saturday afternoon?” Zoe asked him randomly as Merlin went about sweeping the store.

“No, why?” he replied.

“Wanna hang out with me?”

“I guess. What time?”

“Oh, around eleven? We can meet in front of this bakery Arthur showed me. I kid you not, Merls, the absolute best scones I’ve ever had. I brought you some. They’re in my bag.”

“Sure, I guess. Sounds fun.”

“By the way, have you actually got a phone now?”

“I bought one, yeah. Why?”

“Gimme.” He handed her his phone, and she put her number in, along with giving him some games that she was sure he’d like (she was getting him Candy Crush just to watch the man fall apart. She was a little bit evil, she’d admit it) before handing it back to him. “Also, you should probably put a passcode on there. I don’t know why yours didn’t ask for one.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Something that has meaning to you. Mine is a birthday. It doesn’t have to be, though. On my old phone, it was the year model of my favorite car. Just something you’ll remember.”

“Okay.” He tapped away on his phone, and Zoe finished the last brush strokes on her painting before taking it into the back to dry. When she came back, Merlin was sweeping again. They had their regular flow of customers, but there was a slightly heavier flow towards the later hours as people got off of work and started popping into stores looking for last-minute Christmas presents for their families. She left at closing, waving goodbye to Merlin as they parted ways at the crosswalk with her painting carefully tucked in her arms. Just as she climbed into a cab, she got a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Zoe.”

“Oh, hi, Steve,” Zoe greeted.

“Bucky’s here too.”

“Hey, doll,” Bucky greeted.

“Hi! What’s up?”

“We were just checking in,” Steve answered. Zoe sighed a bit.

“You’re in my house, aren’t you?” she said knowingly.

“Guilty,” Bucky said. “But we made food!”

“What kind?”

“Antipasto,” Bucky replied, and Zoe sat up straight with wide eyes.

“I’ll be there in like eight minutes,” she answered. “Don’t eat it all without me.”

“We have strawberries and cream too!” Steve added.

“Boys, you shouldn’t have!”

“Yeah, but we wanted to. We haven’t been able to see you a lot lately.”

“It’s okay. I know you two are busy. I’ve been working like crazy too.”

“Well, there’s one other thing,” Bucky said, a tone in his voice she wasn’t certain she’d like.

“What’d you do, Buchanan?”

“We’ll talk about it when you get here, okay doll?”

“Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?”

“You shouldn’t,” Steve said. “You’re just paranoid.”

“Says the man that refuses to use a parachute in the twenty-first century.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s stupid! That’s what it is!” she rolled her eyes, huffing in frustration. “I swear, between the two of you, it’s a wonder that I don’t have grey hairs already.”

“Even me?” Bucky asked, sounding hurt.

“Even you. Not as much, not as often, but just enough to make me worry on a regular basis.”

“You gotta loosen up, doll.”

“Oh, fight me, Buchanan. You only love me for my cakes.”

“That’s not true! I like your pies better.” Zoe gave a short laugh.

“Gee, thanks. Ya really know how to make a girl feel special, Buchanan.”

“I aim to please, doll.” She rolled her eyes, and by this time, the cabbie had stopped in front of her house. She quickly paid the man and hurried up the walk with her painting and bags and unlocked the door. She hung up the phone as she kicked the door closed.

“Fall in!” she yelled through the house, and footsteps signalled that she’d been heard (she would have been anyway. Super hearing or something like that, but it was fun to do this). As she leaned her completed painting against the wall on the entryway table, Steve and Bucky appeared, standing in front of her with large smiles. “Thing One, Thing Two,” Zoe said in greeting. She was instantly pulled into a hug, Steve gripping her in a bear hug. “Glad to see you too, ya big lug.” He pressed a kiss to her temple before stepping back to let Bucky hug her.

“Hey, doll,” he said. “We missed you.”

“Yeah, yeah, missed you too, dork. Where’s this food I was promised?”

“Well, we have something else for you too,” Steve said, giving her a smile. She was instantly on edge. Their surprises generally ended up with her having large amounts of cash added to her account or, ya know, a house! 

“Christmas isn’t for a few weeks, guys,” Zoe said, putting her bag on the hook and her keys in the bowl.

“We couldn’t wait that long,” Bucky answered. “C’mon, I know you’ll like it. We’ve talked about it a bunch.” Zoe started searching her recent conversations with Bucky to try to figure out what they’d gotten her. As they reached the kitchen, she noticed something sitting on a pillow next to the counter.

“No.”

“Yep.”

“You didn’t.”

“Of course we did.”

“Are you serious?” she asked with growing excitement.

“He’s all yours,” Steve said with a wide grin.

“Oh my god!” Zoe exclaimed, running over and kneeling next to the [puppy](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9a/5a/16/9a5a166870327f05980eb84b467d1aec.jpg), who started wagging his tail and bouncing excitedly. “You got me a puppy?”

“Yep. He doesn’t have a name yet, but he’s all yours. The paperwork just needs his name, and he’s registered and everything,” Steve said. Zoe picked up the puppy, holding it close and kissing its head as he licked under her chin and wriggled in excitement.

“Thank you,” she said happily, giving them the widest smile. “He’s the cutest thing!”

“What’re you gonna name him?” Bucky asked, smiling at her.

“What kind of dog is he?” she replied.

“English setter. They’re supposed to be really good family dogs, and they’re pretty mild mannered.”

“So, the perfect dog, then. Well, you need the perfect name, don’t you, boy?” She kissed his head again, and she was greeted with even more wriggling. “Galahad,” she said with finality.

“Really?” Steve asked, a smile on his lips.

“I have to stay true to my branding, Steeb,” she retorted. “Besides, Sir Galahad is known to be the most pure and perfect knight from the legends. The perfect namesake for my perfect boy, isn’t that right?” She showered the puppy in affection, sitting down at her table and playing with him while Steve and Bucky served dinner. The puppy tired himself out and fell asleep while she was holding him, and she giggled happily at the sight. “Thank you, really. I love him,” she said to the two as they all ate. “He’s beautiful.”

“We’re glad you like him, doll,” Bucky said.

“Love him, Buchanan. I love him.”

“He’s gonna need some training,” Steve warned.

“I’ve got all of winter holiday for that. He’s gonna be the best boy in the whole world,” Zoe said fondly, looking down at her new family member. “The only thing I’m worried about is what to do with him during the day when I’m back in school and working. I mean, all of my friends work, and I don’t wanna risk having someone abuse him or anything.”

“We can look into—” Bucky started to offer.

“No, I’ll see if anyone is actually more available than I am. And I mean, it’s not like I don’t have a bit of a yard for him to run around in. Thank you, though. I’ll be fine. If nothing else, Merlin will be fine with keeping him at the store for a little bit until I figure something out.”

“Merlin? Who’s Merlin?” Steve asked, suddenly very suspicious.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you! He’s taking over the store for Geoffrey. Old codger finally ran himself into the ground from working too hard. Merlin’s his nephew. Don’t worry, I already checked him out, he’s all good, and we get along just fine. And he knows almost as much as Geoffrey, if not more. It’s almost like they’re the same person, really. He’s great, and he’ll totally be fine keeping an eye on Galahad for me while I’m at school.” The conversation slowly steered away from her dog and her boss to other things, and the boys promised to take her shopping before she went into work to have some toys for Galahad to play with.


	19. Chapter 19

“Zoe, love, there you are!” Gwaine exclaimed loudly over the music, and Zoe rolled her eyes, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug.

“Hello, Gwaine,” she greeted. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, love! C’mon! You can be on my team!”

“No fair!” Percy shouted. “You said she could be on my team!”

“She’s always on your team, Perce! Share!” 

“Why don’t we let her decide?” Leon asked, ever the peacekeeper.

“Only because it’s your birthday, Gwaine,” Zoe said, and he cheered, sticking his tongue out at Percy childishly.

“Who’s your friend, Zoe?” Leon asked, looking behind her towards where Merlin was standing awkwardly.

“Oh! Guys, this is Merlin, Geoffrey’s nephew. Merls, these are my friends Gwaine, Percy, and Leon.” He received greetings from the trio. “Leon, where’s Arthur?”

“He’s coming. Got caught up with something on the phone. He should be here in a moment.”

“Zoe! Is that for me?” Gwaine asked, looking down at Galahad, who was on a leash and looking very excited about everything.

“No! My dog! Mine! You can play with him, but no stealing!” Zoe picked Galahad up and held him while he licked her chin excitedly. “He’s my early Christmas present from my uncles.”

“He’s so cute!” Gwaine exclaimed, and Zoe shot Percy a look.

“I told you to keep him away from the pubs today!” she scolded.

“I did! This is him every birthday!” Percy defended himself.

“It’s true,” Leon said with a long-suffering sigh. “He turns into a child.” 

“He’s always a child. This is just terrible.” Just then, she was pulled into a hug.

“Glad you made it,” Arthur’s voice said in her ear to be heard over the loud music.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“This your new puppy?”

“Yep! Wanna hold him?” Arthur stepped in front of her, reaching for Galahad, who leaped into his arms in excitement to say hello.

“What’s his name?”

“Galahad,” Zoe answered, and Merlin choked on his water. She smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes. “Oh! Arthur, this is Merlin. Merlin, Arthur.” Arthur and Merlin locked eyes for a moment, and Arthur got a confused look on his face.

“Have we met before?” Arthur asked.

“He’s Geoffrey’s nephew,” Zoe provided, giving Merlin a raised eyebrow that Arthur and the others didn’t see.

“Ah, that must be it. Nice to meet ya, mate,” Arthur said. “So, are we playing, or what?”

“Zoe’s on my team!” Gwaine exclaimed, and she rolled her eyes again.

“We already established this, Gwaine,” she said.

“What?” he yelled.

“Nothing!” she answered loudly.

“And Leon!”

“Huh?” Leon looked startled at having been claimed.

“C’mon, mate! You go first!” Gwaine urged, pushing Leon towards the bowling ball rack. Everyone chose their ball before going into their lane, borrowing chairs from unused tables so they all had a seat. Galahad was sitting in a small basket that Zoe had brought with her so he wouldn’t be in the way and for him to nap in when he inevitably got tired of everything. By the middle of the first game, the trash talk was in full swing (as it usually was), and Zoe had noticed all of her friends giving Merlin curious and confused looks when they were sure he wasn’t looking. Arthur leaned over to her when Merlin went to the bathroom for a moment.

“Are you sure we haven’t met him before?” he asked.

“What makes you ask that?”

“I just—I have the feeling that I’ve known him before. It’s weird.”

“Maybe you have? Remember, I’ve only known you for a few months. I wouldn’t know. Ask Leon.” Arthur looked a bit frustrated and went over to ask Leon while Zoe got up to bowl her turn. Percy was in the middle of playing with Galahad, and Gwaine was tearing into an order of fries with reckless abandon (she would never call them chips, not once in her life. They were fries.) When Merlin came back, he accidentally bumped into Arthur on his way to his seat.

“Sorry, sire,” Merlin mumbled before his eyes went wide, and he looked at Zoe in a panic. “Sir. Sorry, sir,” he corrected, while Zoe gave him a helpless shrug that said “what do you want me to do about it?”

“It’s alright, Merlin,” Arthur said, though his voice said he’d noticed the slip.

“Oi! Princess! It’s your turn!” Gwaine said impatiently.

“You do know we paid for three games, Gwaine,” Zoe said as she sat down again.

“I was promised a Mario Kart tournament,” Gwaine said. “I’m going to get a Mario Kart tournament.”

“You were the one that wanted to go bowling!” Percy exclaimed.

“It’s my birthday! I get to do both!” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well, we’re all going back to my place anyway, so quit complain’ and finish your food!” she snarked at him. Gwaine laughed loudly and obeyed, while Arthur went to bowl his turn. Merlin sat down next to her, and she shoved him lightly.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s just—I’ve been alone for so long, and to have them here again—”

“Too much?”

“In the best way,” Merlin assured her, a smile on his face. “Thank you, Zoe, for making me come. I don’t regret it for a minute.”

“By the end of the night, they’ll’ve added you to the group message, and Gwaine’ll be blowing up your phone with memes just like he does mine.” This part she said a little louder, purposefully catching said man’s attention again.

“You started it!” he protested.

“I didn’t mean to start a war!”

“Sorry, love, you’re stuck with it now.” Zoe rolled her eyes and got up for her turn, cheering when she got a strike. The rest of their time in the bowling alley was spent with people taking turns bowling, eating, talking, and playing with Galahad. By the time they all piled into two cabs to go to Zoe’s flat, Gwaine had adopted Merlin as a new friend, Arthur was still trying to figure out where he’d seen Merlin before, and Percy was begging her to let him puppy-sit Galahad for her while she went on holiday. Leon was watching all of them with a wide smile on his face, looking for all the world like there was no place on earth he’d rather be at this moment. They all tumbled out of the cabs and into Zoe’s home, shoes kicked off into a pile on the front entryway, drinks pulled out of the fridge, snacks placed in bowls and game systems started up in the loudest, most complicated ways possible. Twice, Zoe had to smack Percy’s hand to keep him from feeding pretzels to the puppy, and three times Merlin fell into either a human or a counter, one of which ended with a bowl meeting its demise.

“Sorry!” he apologized, but they were all laughing so hard that it didn’t matter. It was already pretty late when they’d arrived, but by the time they’d tired of Mario Kart and moved on to Smash Bros, and eventually Just Dance (and that was an image she would  _ never _ get out of her head), it was well into the early hours of the morning, and Zoe was just flapping her hand at people who suggested they head home (Leon and Percy).

“I’ve got enough couches, air mattresses, pillows, and blankets to house all of you lunatics. Shut up and have fun. We’ll order something in the morning or I’ll make waffles. Just shoo.” Galahad got tired of all the fun and fell asleep in Percy’s lap (she was going to have to keep an eye on that man. He had an air of a potential puppy-napper at this moment in time). Merlin collapsed sometime after the third Just Dance song. Leon stumbled upstairs and fell asleep on the couch in her living room (Zoe threw a blanket over him while she was cleaning up the kitchen). Percy fell asleep next, followed quickly by Arthur, and Gwaine plodded up just as Zoe was putting the last of the food away. He looked tired, but the grin on his face was a mile wide.

“Thanks for the party, love,” he said, giving her a kiss on her temple. She shooed him away.

“You smell like sweaty guy. Please get a shower before you collapse somewhere in my house.” He chuckled quietly, mindful of Leon sleeping nearby.

“I will.”

“Before I forget!” she said, hurrying up to her room and grabbing [his present](https://www.deviantart.com/teralilac/art/Merlin-Gwaine-330135343). She quietly ran back downstairs and held it out to him, face down. She didn’t want to bother wrapping it. “I made this for you.” He flipped it over, and his eyes widened.

“Zoe, this is—” He trailed off, a far-off look crossing his eyes for a few moments. “It’s amazing,” he finally said. “Thank you.” He pulled her into a hug, which she permitted but didn’t enjoy (he really did need a shower. She just hoped Bucky’d left some in the guest shower for him to use). “You painted this?”

“Yep. You remember when Percy drew you as a hippie?” Gwaine snorted quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I did sort of the same thing, but in my style. You know I love Arthurian legend.” Gwaine hummed. He did. She made sure it was well known (given light of recent revelations that continually made Merlin nervous). “Well, I just decided that you’d make a wonderful knight, and I painted it for you. Don’t tell Arthur, but I’m doing a similar thing for his Christmas present.” Gwaine looked at her with a fond smile on his face.

“You do?” he asked, sounding a bit choked up.

“Of course I do! You’re a good man, Gwaine. Are you a perfect man? No, but I’ve never once seen you talk about anybody, or be rude. For all your flirtation, you’re never crass or rude. You care about your friends and make sure you spend time with them. I’d only known you for a few hours, and I felt like we’d been friends for years! You’re a great man, Gwaine, and a loyal and trustworthy friend. So, you remind me of Sir Gawain, and I painted you like I imagine knights were when not in full armor.” He kissed her temple again and looked down at the painting, his face clouded with emotion.

“Thank you, Zoe,” he said again. “It means more than you could ever know.” Zoe placed her hand on his arm.

“I’m glad we’re friends, Gwaine Lord. I’ll miss you while I’m back home.”

“Like I won’t text you everyday just to bother you.” Zoe smiled and rolled her eyes fondly.

“I expect nothing less. Now, go shower and get some sleep. You smell, and we’re both tired.”

“Yes, milady,” he said with an exaggerated bow. However, as he headed towards her guest room, she noticed that he held the painting with great care and was still looking at it with an air of awe and wonder when he left in the morning.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe swung the door open to let Arthur in and smiled at him as she walked back into her living room. “Hey,” she greeted, tucking the last few things into her suitcases for the trip home. “Could you grab Galahad’s box over there?”

“Sure,” Arthur said, heading over to the doorway that led into the kitchen, stopping to give Galahad a friendly pat on the head before grabbing his box of things. “Are you sure you don’t want to leave the little guy with me?”

“Positive,” Zoe answered, a grin on her face. “Between you and Percy, I’m not certain you wouldn’t try to steal him while I was gone.” Arthur came back into the room, carrying a box and smiling at her.

“I would never do such a thing.” Zoe shot him a skeptical glance.

“I don’t believe you for one second, Arthur Castle.” He threw his head back, laughing loudly as he placed the box down on he coffee table. 

“I assure you my intentions are strictly honorable.” Zoe rolled her eyes, zipping up her suitcase.

“Again, I’m cautious to believe you on this one. There’s muffins in the kitchen if you want some. I mades some so you can have some this weekend and not have to order in.”

“Thanks, Zoe,” Arthur said, giving her a hug and meandering into the kitchen again. “What time do you have to be at the airport?” Zoe glanced over at the clock on the wall.

“Two hours. My plane should be there by then.”

“Not worried about delays?”

“No, not particularly. If there are, I’ll have to speak to the pilot about that.” Arthur snorted loudly, and Zoe laughed, picking Galahad up and going into the kitchen to sit down at the counter. 

“You sound confident that that would change anything.” Zoe smiled.

“I should think it would. Anyway, thank you for taking me to the airport. And for house-sitting for me. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Arthur said through a mouthful of muffin. “You’d do the same for me.”

“Well,” Zoe said, drawing out the word playfully, “maybe.” Arthur tossed a towel at her head, and she dodged it easily. “I guess I would.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Oh! Before I forget!” Zoe put Galahad on the ground and hurried upstairs into the room she used as an art studio (she supposed it was supposed to be used as an office, but she generally just did work at the table downstairs) and grabbing his present. She’d finally finished it a few days after Gwaine’s party and had framed it and everything. Coming back downstairs, she handed Arthur the wrapped picture. “Merry Christmas,” she said with a smile. Arthur wiped his hands on his pants legs and reached out to take it from her.

“Thank you, Zoe. I was going to give you yours when you came back.”

“That’s fine,” she said, waving him off. “I just really wanted to give it to you before I left. Go on, open it.” He laid it on the counter and carefully tore off the wrapping, revealing the back of the frame. Zoe giggled a bit before eagerly watching his face for when he saw the front. Arthur flipped it over, and his eyes went wide.

“Zoe, it’s—” His eyes took on a glazed-over look for a moment or two, and Zoe watched him silently. “I don’t know what to say,” he finally said, coming back to himself.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to have it.” Arthur didn’t even look up from the drawing, his eyes glued to it as if he couldn’t look away. He looked lost in thought and a thousand miles away, and Zoe stooped to pet Galahad, who was looping around her legs eagerly and begging for attention. She eventually left Arthur to look at his present while she continued to pack all of her clothes that she wanted to take back with her into her other suitcases. She’d just zipped the last one closed and was preparing to take it downstairs when Arthur appeared in her bedroom doorway, pale and shaken. “Arthur? Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“I don’t—it’s—I think—” Zoe went over to his side and took his arm, leading him over to sit on the chest at the foot of her bed.

“Let me get you something to drink,” she said, but Arthur gripped her arm and shook his head.

“No, stay,” he said. Galahad leapt up into Arthur’s lap, licking his chin happily. Arthur held onto Galahad to keep him from falling, and he stared at a spot on the floor for several moments. Zoe watched him carefully, ready to get help if needed. She knew that Gwaine was at work, and Percy had a fencing tournament this week. Leon was probably at work, but he’d come running if she called him. Merlin was working too, but she knew he’d be there in an instant if she needed him. “I’m sorry,” Arthur finally said, shaking himself a bit. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“A bit late for that,” she said jokingly, trying to ease the tension in her body. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he replied, standing up with Galahad still in his arms. “Thank you for the gift. It’s beautiful.” Zoe relaxed a little bit, but she kept an eye on him as the pair made their way back downstairs with her suitcase and prepared for the trip to the airport. “Why did you draw me that way, though?” he asked eventually.

“You know my love for Arthurian legend. It’s too good an opportunity to pass up to draw you as King Arthur, especially when you share a name. Besides, I think you’d be well suited for the role.” Arthur looked taken-aback.

“You do?”

“Of course. You’re a good man, and a great leader. Leon and I do talk you know. You’ve made several changes to the company for the better, and the news is always covering the positive responses people are giving.”

“You check up on me?” Arthur asked.

“You’ve been stressed,” Zoe replied. “If it hadn’t been for Gwaine’s party last weekend, I wouldn’t have seen you at all before today since we had lunch three weeks ago! You’ve barely even texted me. I had the chance to get dinner with Leon, and we talked, and I asked about you, and he told me how hard you’ve been working to change people’s opinion of the company from what your father had been doing. And then I did digging of my own. Arthur, you’ve been doing good work, and you care about the people who work for you. As far as I can tell, the public’s view of the bank is increasing dramatically since you took over. You’re a good man, Arthur, and you’re doing great things, and the people love you for it. So yes, I do think you’d be a great king. I think you’d be the best king the world has ever known.” Arthur gave her a small smile, and Zoe returned it.

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone,” Arthur admitted. Zoe gave him a wider smile in response.

“I’ll miss you too. But you’ve got me for another hour and a half. I could go for a stroll through Kensington Gardens. What say you?” Arthur smiled and nodded.

“Sounds good to me.” Zoe snapped Galahad into his harness, and the pair left to get a cab over to the gardens, bundled up in coats and hats, and smiling and laughing as they enjoyed each other’s company before Zoe had to leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure you’ve got everything?” Arthur asked her again, and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

“This coming for you, Mr. I’ll-Just-Hold-Everything-Because-Who-Needs-A-Bag?”

“Just because I carry a satchel doesn’t mean—”

“Arthur! Who in their lives has never used a backpack? You went to school! Use one!”

“It was a boarding school, and I lived there!”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t have back-to-back classes!”

“I put my books in a satchel!” Zoe threw her hands up in exasperation.

“All of you are lost causes. Why couldn’t I have normal friends? Between you, Leon’s hard cookies, and Gwaine’s refusal to shut cabinets, I’m going to lose my sanity.” She rolled her eyes again, and Arthur laughed. Zoe couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

“Be careful, Zoe,” he said, giving her a hug.

“I will. You take care of my house.”

“I will.”

“No parties.”

“None.”

“Gwaine isn’t allowed to use my kitchen.”

“Not even once.”

“Make sure to hang out with the guys.”

“I will.”

“Don’t stress yourself out before Christmas. Take breaks.”

“I will.”

“Text me if you need anything.”

“I will.” Zoe sighed, pulling him into another hug.

“Okay, I’ll go now. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. Have a safe flight.”

“I’ll text you when I land.”

“I may not be awake, but thank you.”

“Okay.” Zoe stepped back, adjusting her backpack on her back.

“Bye, Arthur.”

“Bye. Have a good holiday.”

“You too. Give the boys my love.”

“I will.” Zoe gave him one last wave before heading into the airport. She watched him get into the cab and pull away, and she sighed. She really was going to miss him and the others. They’d become fixtures in her life. Not getting to see them for a month was going to be hard. She was excited to see Gramma and Scotty again, but she’d miss her new friends. As she was walking to her gate, her phone pinged. She opened the message from Gwaine, and she smiled, her eyes filling with tears a bit. The boys had gotten tickets about a month or so ago to go to a football game in Manchester, and they’d had a lot of fun (or so they’d told her. She hadn’t gone with them, as she’d been working with Merlin in the shop, and Steve had dropped by for a visit). They’d goofed off in a photo booth with Gwen’s brother Eliott (whom she’d met a few times in her trips to Gwen’s bakery when he’d come down for the weekend to visit his sister), and the [picture](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6c/8b/33/6c8b33d2da2f17eb88bf16934c525f6b.jpg) made her smile. Underneath it was a message.

_ We’re gonna miss you, love, but  _ _   
_ _ don’t worry about us. We’ll stay _ _   
_ _ out of trouble --The Boys _

Her phone then started dinging with different texts from the others in the group.

_ Have a good Christmas! We’ll miss _ _   
_ _ you! --Potential Puppy-Thief _

_ See you soon, Zoe --Heathen (Leon was not forgiven for the cookie incident) _

_ We’ll see you when you get back--Princey _

_ Miss you already, love --Rapunzel (Gwaine’s hair was in dire need of a trim) _

She smiled, wiping the tears that dripped down her face.

_ Thank you, guys, I miss _ _   
_ _ all of you already. Stay _ _   
_ _ out of trouble while I’m _ __   
_ gone! Have a great _ _   
_ __ holiday!

_ Also, I love the picture! _

She rounded a corner and heard her name being called loudly. She looked up and saw Bucky waving to her from a doorway. She hurried over and gave him a tight hug.

“Oh, I missed you, doll,” he said, squeezing her tightly.

“Missed you too, old man,” she said.

“You ready to go?” he asked, stepping back and giving a look at her slightly-watery eyes.

“Yeah, let’s go home,” she said with a smile. “I’m ready. I can’t wait to see Gramma and Scotty again.” Bucky gave her a smile, looping his arm over her shoulders.

“Well, everything’s in the jet already, so we’re ready to go.” He led her through the doorway and out to the jet that was parked on the strip.

“Please tell me that Steve isn’t driving.”

“Nope, that’s my job.” Zoe tensed up even more.

“Please, no fancy stuff. My baby is in there.”

“Galahad is perfectly safe in my hands,” he answered, giving her a wide grin.

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about,” Zoe said lowly. Bucky still heard her though, and he chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, doll. I’m an excellent pilot. Better’n Stevie, anyhow.” Zoe lifted her eyes towards the sky.

“I don’t wanna die,” she said. “Please, not today, not like this.” Bucky chuckled again as he helped her onto the plane.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Becca would kill me if anything happened to you.”

“Ya darn right,” Steve said, a smile on his face as he came from the front of the Quinjet. “Hi, Zoe.”

“Hi, Steeb,” she greeted, giving him a hug. “How’re you? Stayin’ outta trouble?” Steve gave an innocent shrug.

“He’s never stayed outta trouble a day in his life,” Bucky snarked, stepped up to the front of the plane to get settled in for the flight. 

“Like you haven’t been in just as much trouble as me, jerk,” Steve sassed back.

“Yeah, I was saving your scrawny hide from gettin’ killed.” Zoe rolled her eyes. She’d heard this same exact banter at least twenty times by this point, and it didn’t change every time it happened.

“Boys, can we please get going? I’d like to be home, please.” The pair gave her sheepish looks, and she settled back into her seat with the air (she hoped) of a smooth, elegant lady (she probably failed. She was never very good at that air). Steve and Bucky settled into the front, and she took the seat behind them, buckling in for the take-off. “So what’ve you two been up to?” she asked. “That you can tell me, of course.”

“Well, Tony’s throwing a Christmas/New Years’ Eve party, and he keeps insisting that I bring somebody,” Steve informed her. Zoe snorted.

“Take Natasha. She’d go with you.” While she’d never personally met the woman, Steve talked about her enough for her to know the two were good friends.

“Clint’s already claimed her.”

“I suggested Maria Rose down the street,” Bucky said.

“Ooh, she’s nice!”

“The one with the butterfly tattoo?” Steve asked for clarification.

“Yeah! I know her!” Zoe said with a smile as Bucky started up the engines and prepared to take off. 

“No, not ready for that,” Steve said.

“You’re just taking someone to a party, Steeb,” Zoe said, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like you’re proposing. Take someone as a friend! Anyone would love to go to Tony Stark’s New Years’ Party.”

“You wanna be my plus one, doll?” Bucky asked with a smug grin.

“Anyone but me,” Zoe countered. “Not my scene, thanks. I’ll stay home and watch the ball drop on T.V.”

“You’re no fun,” he grumbled. Zoe stuck her tongue out at him, which he returned.

“What about Gramma?” she suggested. Bucky snorted, and Steve’s eyes widened.

“You wanna take Becca Barnes-Procter, my baby sister, to Avengers Tower, for a New Year’s party?” Bucky asked, laughter in his voice. By this point, they were in the air already. Zoe giggled and shrugged.

“Just a suggestion. Take it or leave it.”

“Leave it. Either of them alone make me nervous. Together? Chaos.” Steve sounded a little haunted as he said this, and Zoe giggled more.

“Why don’t you wanna go, doll?” Bucky asked. Zoe already had her answer (she’d seen this conversation coming a mile off).

“I love the both of you, and I’m glad you’re in my life. I’m a college student. I’m twenty-two years old. I’ve got my whole life ahead of me. If you guys wanna do something out and about, I’m totally down. Zoo? I’m there. Roller coasters? Down for it. Food? All day. Meeting your teammates? I’m not ready for that kind of attention, especially at a Stark party.” Bucky tilted his head in acknowledgment.

“She’s got a point, Stevie,” he said. “Stark’s parties do tend to get a bunch of coverage.” Steve nodded.

“Okay, we won’t push you for it,” Steve said. Zoe smiled and reached up to squeeze their shoulders.

“Thank you for understanding. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings or anything.”

“No, we get it, doll,” Bucky answered. “Our lives are out for everyone to see, mostly. Yours shouldn’t have to be.” Zoe hummed in agreement.

“Do I wanna meet your teammates? I dunno. I haven’t really thought about it. I’ve never really gotten caught up in all of that. I wouldn’t be against it, I guess, since they’re your friends, but I’m not eager for it either. Does that make sense?” They nodded.

“You’ve explained yourself very well,” Steve said. “If the chance comes, we’ll talk to you about it. They don’t really know you exist, honestly. We haven’t had chances to really talk lately.” Zoe shrugged.

“Unless you’re actively trying to keep me and Gramma a secret, I don’t see that it matters to me if they know I exist. I’ve got nothing to hide, that I know of anyway.” Bucky laughed.

“Trust me, doll, we’ll let you know if there’s something.” Zoe leaned forward to give him a look.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Buchanan?” Bucky just chuckled mischievously and didn’t respond. Zoe looked over at Steve, who shrugged in response in a “don’t look at me! I don’t know anything!” way. Zoe went through her accounts and started changing all of her passwords, just to be safe.


	20. Chapter 20

“Gramma!” Zoe exclaimed, running headlong into the older woman’s arms.

“Mio angela! I’ve missed you so much,” Gramma said, giving her a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you too, Gramma. So much. I’m so glad to be home.”

“I’m glad you’re home too, angela. I can’t wait to hear all about what you’ve been up to. Those phone calls just aren’t enough.” Zoe pulled back and smiled.

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise.”

“You better, or I’ll find out on my own.” Zoe laughed, kissing her cheek happily.

“I know you will.” Then, she turned to the other person waiting in the terminal. “Bae!”

“Bae!” She and Scotty dove into each other’s arms, laughing happily.

“It’s been so long!”

“I know, fam! Listen, sis, I have so much tea to spill. You’ve missed literally everything.”

“Oh, spill it all. I wanna know everything,” she said, smiling happily and giving him another hug. “Are you staying the night?”

“Does the cat play bongos?” he replies, and Zoe laughed again, happy to be back with her family. She hadn’t seen them since James’ birthday party back in early September, and she’d missed them alot. Bucky and Steve had bolted, not wanted to risk ruining the moment by being spotted in the busy airport, promising to take all of her luggage and such back to Gramma’s house, where they’d all have dinner and enjoy being together again.

“Scotty, fam, wait’ll you see what the bozos got me for Christmas,” she said excitedly as the trio climbed into Gramma’s car to head home.

“What?”

“You’ll love it, is all I’m sayin’.”

“No fair, bae! That’s mean!”

“Just trust me. Would I lie to you?”

“Never. Not even once.”

“Exactly, so you’ll love it.” Gramma gave a small laugh, and Scott locked onto it.

“You know what it is, don’t you?” he demanded, giving her an accusing look. Gramma just laughed again.

“She won’t tell you, and you know it.”

“I know, and that’s what makes it so annoying! You’ve only been back for three minutes, and you’re already torturing me!” Zoe giggled, settling back into her seat.

“How’s the welding goin’?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Really good! I’m working through my classes and everything, and it’s going well. My teacher says I’m making great progress. Dad’s letting me practice at the shop, too, so that’s helping. I should be able to work full-time for him by the end of February.”

“Scotty, that’s great!”

“You didn’t tell me this, caro,” Gramma said.

“Sorry, Gramma. I’ve honestly been so busy, I forgot I hadn’t told you.” Gramma hmphed at him.

“No antipasto for you!” she said.

“But, Gramma—!”

“Don’t you ‘But Gramma’ me, bambino! You did this to yourself.”

“Gramma, you wouldn’t really take a man away from his antipasto, would you?” Zoe asked. “That’s just cruel.”

“He should talk to me more, then.”

“Gramma, I promise, I’m really sorry, and I’ll make it up to you. Please?” Scott begged. “I’ll come over to your house once a week, twice even! I promise!” Not a word. “I’ll take you to that boutique on Twenty-Second you like so much.”

“Deal.” Zoe laughed so hard she wasn’t making any noise, only wheezing occasionally. She was so glad to be home. They had just parked when she remembered her promise to text Arthur that she’d landed. She decided to send it in the group chat.

_ Just got home. My family’s got _ __   
_ everything taken care of. I miss _ _   
_ __ you guys, but I’ll see you soon!

She didn’t get an answer back, but that was fine, since it was the middle of the night over there now. Pocketing her phone, she stepped inside and was met with Galahad’s joyful yips. “Oh my god, is that a dog?” Scotty exclaimed, rushing past her and falling to his knees to greet the puppy.

“Yup. His name’s Galahad.”

“Oh, you are just the best boy, aren’t you? 15/10. The best freckled boy, yes you are.” Scotty had dissolved into a puddle of schmoop in less than ten seconds, and Zoe just rolled her eyes fondly. Bucky and Steve were sitting on the couches, sprawled out while a baseball rerun played on the television. As she walked past, she flicked Steve on the ear as Gramma did the same to Bucky. Both men yelped and jumped up, rubbing their ears. Zoe and Gramma cackled and retreated into the kitchen to get dinner started.

“We’ll get you for that!” Steve yelled after them, and the two women just laughed louder.

“No, Steven, you will not!” Gramma called back, and Zoe grinned happily, listening to Steve, Bucky, and Scott banter and joke while watching the game. She and Gramma moved seamlessly around the kitchen, stepping around each other with practiced ease as Zoe made a salad and Gramma made antipasto. Since she’d finished the salad quickly, and the antipasto wasn’t nearly completed yet, Zoe got to work making one of her favorite desserts, tiramisu. Gramma saw what she was making and gave her a pat on the cheek. “Those boys don’t deserve, you angela,” she said. Zoe grinned and kissed her cheek before going back to work.

“No, they don’t, and they know it.”

“So, angela, how’ve you been? How is your job going?”

“Work’s fine. Geoffrey retired, and his nephew took over the place, but we get along just fine. He’s a nice person. I introduced him to Percy and the others.”

“How’d they get along?”

“Really well, actually! It’s like they’d known each other for years. We hung out at my place for Gwaine’s birthday and had a bunch of fun.”

“They sound like good people.” Zoe smiled at Gramma.

“They are. They aren’t perfect, but they’re my friends. They’re there for me when I need them, and vice versa. I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

“You’ll have to introduce me to them, angela.”

“I don’t think they’re ready for you yet, Gramma,” Zoe teased, and Gramma swatted her playfully.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a force to be reckoned with. I don’t know if they’ll be able to handle you.” Gramma laughed, and Zoe giggled, working on her dessert while Gramma started to prepare the chicken orzo soup to have after the boys inevitably cleared the antipasto (they did this every time, but it gave Zoe and Gramma more time to prepare the actual dinner). Once Zoe’s tiramisu was in the freezer to do a fast chill (they’d usually wait several hours, but this was fine too), she ducked into the living room and vaulted over the back of the couch to sit between Scott and Steve.

“What’d I miss?” she asked.

“It’s a rerun, doll,” Bucky teased.

“Doesn’t mean I saw the game. I don’t keep up with this stuff, and you know that.”

“It’s not that good of one anyway,” Steve said in a stage whisper. “It was just the only thing on.” Zoe snorted, giving Steve a look.

“What you mean is you don’t want to flip through the channels and watch basketball.” Steve shrugged.

“Tomato, tomahto,” he said. The groans that filled the living room showed how everyone else felt about that.

“I happen to like basketball,” Scott said.

“Too bad I’m watchin’ the game,” Bucky replied, clearly scrolling through his phone. However, Scott was a tiny bit scared of Bucky, so he didn’t protest. Zoe, on the other hand, didn’t fear him at all.

“Buchanan, you have five seconds to give me that remote,” she said.

“Or what?”

“No tiramisu.” The remote was hurtling into her lap less than a second later. She grinned in triumph, and Scott’s mouth hung open. 

“How?” he said softly.

“He’s a teddy bear, Scotty.”

“Most dangerous assassin in the world,” Bucky said monotonously.

“A teddy bear.”

“A feared ghost story.”

“A smol floof of fluff.”

“Your favorite uncle.”

“A prat.”

“Hey!” Bucky protested. Zoe grinned innocently and started flipping through the channels, landing on a billiards tournament. “Really?”

“Hush, Buchanan. You gave up the remote.”

“Treachery!” he shouted, pointing at her in betrayal. “Stevie, get her!”

“Touch me, and you die,” she said. Steve shook his head, raising his hands.

“I’m not gettin’ in on this.” He turned his attention to Galahad and started playing tug of war with a toy rope.

“Here, Scotty,” Zoe said, handing him the remote. “Find something good.” Bucky was glaring at her, but she wasn’t affected. Instead, she returned his stare with a mischievous grin.

“A teddy bear,” she stated again, dodging the pillow that flew at her easily and running into the kitchen for safety, giggling the entire time. She was glad to be home, especially when Gramma slipped her a caramel candy for teasing Bucky so relentlessly.


	21. Chapter 21

“Bae, I just don’t get it,” Scott said as they strolled through Fulton Park, Galahad trotting along beside them, “why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I didn’t mean to forget, bae,” Zoe answered, “I honestly just got so busy I didn’t tell you.”

“You got a  _ dog _ and didn’t tell me!” he exclaimed, making several people look over at them before going back to whatever they were doing.

“I was coming home in a week anyway. It was as much a surprise to you as it was to me. Those dorks literally just showed up at my house with him.” Scott pouted a bit. “Scotty, bae, you’re the yee to my haw, you know that. I wouldn’t not tell you something. Haven’t I told you about my gaggle of idiots back in London?”

“Yes.”

“And who have I not told?”

“The dorks.”

“Exactly. And they literally bug me all the time. I chose to tell you!”

“I think you’re just avoiding it.”

“Because they’ll freak out and do background checks on all of them! Scotty, you haven’t met Gwaine. I’m pretty sure they’d make me stop hanging out with him because he didn’t finish high school.”

“That’s not that bad.”

“You know them.” Scott gave a small shrug.

“Yeah, I guess I can see that.”

“Besides, they’ve been busy anyway. I haven’t wanted to bother them.”

“It’s not their fault. I’m sure they’d love to hear from you.”

“I just never know if it’s a good time. I usually just wait for them to text me so I know it’s safe.”

“I’m sure they understand.” Zoe sighed a bit.

“Probably. I only question their intelligence once a month now, so there’s that.”

“Hey, that’s progress!” The pair laughed, and Scott nudged her with his elbow. “How are you really, Zoe? We don’t get to talk much, with both of us being in school and working.”

“I’m good, Scotty. Like, really, actually good. I’ve got lots of friends to talk to, I’m in classes that I actually enjoy, I’m doing things I really want to do when I want to do them. It’s really good. And London is such a historic city. I’m still sightseeing on my own alot too. I’m doing great. What about you?”

“I’m good too. I’m almost done with my welding classes. I’ve only got a month left, and I’ll be certified and start working full-time with my dad. I’m really excited about that. Nothing else going on, really. I still live with Mom and Dad, and Timothy’s off in college getting that business degree so he can take over Dad’s shop whenever he wants to retire.” Zoe smiled and playfully hip-checked him, making him stumble a bit.

“Look at us, being successful pseudo-adults.”

“You’re twenty-two, bae. You  _ are _ an adult.” Zoe shushed him.

“Don’t spread that around!” she said with a smile. He laughed, and the pair finished their last lap through the park before heading over towards the subway to go over to Scott’s house. Gramma was with her bridge club (which really meant that they were sitting in Madame Saprino’s restaurant gossiping), and Steve and Bucky were doing Super Secret Hero Stuff™ today, so it was just the two of them. Scott had asked for the day off so he and Zoe could hang out. As they boarded the subway, Zoe’s phone when off, and Scott held onto Galahad while she answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello, love,” Gwaine’s voice replied.

“Oh no, what’d you do now?” she asked with a grin.

“Nothing, I swear. Are you busy?”

“I’m on the subway with a friend. I may lose you in the tunnels.”

“That’s okay. I just had a question for you.” Scott gave her a questioning look, and she shook her head.

“Okay?”

“What’s Merlin’s last name?” Zoe blanched.

“Huh?”

“Merlin, your boss. Skinny kid, always looks really nervous around Arthur?”

“Yeah, I know who you’re talkin’ about. Why do you ask?”

“I’m settling a bet.”

“I don’t know it,” she said. “I’ve always called him by his first name.”

“Okay, thanks love. Have fun!”

“Stay out of trouble!” Zoe said just before he hung up. She rolled her eyes. “Well, now I’m scared,” she said.

“Who was that?”

“Gwaine. There’s no tellin’ what he’s up to.”

“Should we be worried?”

“Definitely.” She quickly typed out a message to the others (Gwaine not included) to keep an eye on Gwaine for the time being before locking her phone. They were at their stop soon and headed up to Scott’s house a few blocks away, hurrying in out of the cold.

“Anybody home?” he called, but there was no answer. They headed up to Scott’s room, sprawling across the bed while Galahad chewed on a rope toy Zoe had brought with them. “So, I have a question,” Scott said, sprawled like a starfish across most of the bed.

“Quest away,” she answered.

“Why haven’t you talked to me about all your friends over there? We used to talk about everything.”

“Scotty, we’ve been through this. I just didn’t think about it. I honestly forget sometimes that you aren’t there. I mean, we’ve been friends since forever, and I don’t remember that you aren’t there because there’s so many of us, and I’m used to you being right there all the time anyway. But I can tell you now, if you want. I honestly think you just have to meet them, though. I could never do them justice by just telling you about them.”

“Try me. The chances of me going to London again in the near future are few and far between.”

“Bucky’d fly you over if I asked.”

“I gotta work.”

“Frank would let you off to come see me.” Scott rolled his eyes playfully and winked.

“I’ll ask. Later, though. You’re here now, and we don’t have to worry about that.” Zoe grinned, playing tug-of-war with Galahad.

“So, there’s Percy, who’s a literal giant nerd. He’s like six-three, at least, but probably-almost-definitely taller. He’s in art school with me, and we have a class together, but we’re gonna try to get more of them together because we work so well. He’s a gamer, like the old school stuff, Zelda and all the games with history and such. He fences and goes to a lot of tournaments with his team. He plays rugby too, for the school as well as for fun. Oh! And the man drinks tea like it’s his life blood.”

“Don’t all Brits?”

“No, bae, listen, this is ungodly levels of tea. I mean, I’ve seen him make a pot of coffee-sized tea-serving, and it’s gone by noon.” Scott’s eyes widened.

“That’s a lot of tea.”

“I know! Okay, then there’s Gwaine, who you already know about, mostly. Notorious flirt, Percy’s roommate, moonlights as a bouncer, but he’s a talent scout for a record company somewhere in town. We have to keep an eye on him whenever we go out. The man gets into trouble all the time. He hangs out in pubs way too much, even when he’s not working, and he either makes friends or enemies of everyone in the place. Sometimes Percy helps him bounce, when he needs the extra cash.”

“Is he the one that doesn’t shut cabinets?”

“That’s him, unfortunately,” Zoe said while she rolled her eyes. “We’ve tried training him, but it’s stuck now. Percy complains about it constantly. Okay, where was I? Oh, Leon is next. He and Arthur don’t hang out as much, because they’re usually working. The two of them have been friends since forever. Leon’s a TA at one of the colleges, I forget which one, and he works at Arthur’s bank, basically helping Arthur keep his head on straight, because Arthur’s dad made a lot of enemies and bad decisions that the two of them are working to straighten out, and it stresses Arthur out all the time. Honestly, Leon’s probably the most mature and responsible out of all of us. Like, I kid you not, coming from the man that eats only crunchy cookies and refuses to clean his bathroom by himself, he’s still the most put-together of all of us.”

“Why doesn’t he clean his bathrooms?”

“What he tells me? Arthur does a better job. The truth? I’m pretty sure the cleaning supplies make him break out or something, but Arthur is a bit OCD about cleaning sometimes, so it makes sense that Arthur cleans more thoroughly. Either way, he’s the most put-together human I’ve ever met. Arthur’s his roomate, best friend, and employer, but the two of them work really well together, so it helps both of them keep in line. Arthur likes to play rugby, but I’m seriously trying to get him to get back into playing cricket, because he loves watching that, and he’s surprisingly good at it. And for a rough and tough businessman, he’s literally the sweetest. He loves flowers and cupcakes, and he’s taken me to lunch a few times because he wants to hang out, and I kid you not, the man is the definition of that ‘looks like could kill you, is actually cinnamon roll’ meme.” Scott snorted.

“That’s funny.” Zoe shrugged.

“It’s true. He closes himself off sometimes, but he’s a sweet guy. He just cares too much and gets hurt a lot, so he pretends not to care. He tells me his dad was a lot like my mom, just too busy to be there, ya know? But I think there was more at play there. He’s getting better, though. Between the squad and hanging out all the time, he’s opening up more.”

“Have you made him muffins yet?”

“Yeah, why?”

“That’s why. Nobody can resist your muffins, bae. He’s devoted for life now.” Zoe giggled.

“Sure, whatever. Who haven’t I told you—oh! Merlin!”

“Merlin?” Scott asked, sitting up and looking confused.

“Yeah! Merlin! He’s my boss! Quirky dude. Wears only Converse, watches too much HGTV, looks like a stiff breeze could blow him away at any moment.”

“ _ Merlin _ ?” Scott repeated.

“Yes! That’s what I said.”

“Hold on, hold on. You’re friends’ names are Leon, Percy, Gwaine, Arthur, and  _ Merlin _ ?” Zoe nodded, keeping an innocent expression on her face. “You’re lying to me! About all of this!”

“No! I would never!”

“Zoe! Those are literally just names from Arthurian legend!”

“I know that!”

“Prove to me you didn’t make them up just to make me feel better about you being far away!” Zoe pulled out her phone and showed him the picture Gwaine’d sent her when she was flying home.

“That’s Percy, that’s Gwaine, that’s Leon, that’s Arthur, and that’s Gwen’s brother Eliottt who goes to college in Manchester.”

“Gwen? Seriously?”

“I couldn’t make all these people up, Scotty!”

“Are you for real right now? Do you have a friend named Lancelot, too?”

“His name is Lance, he’s a African history major going for his master’s at Oxford, and he and Gwen are crushing on each other very hard.” Scott threw up his hands in exasperation.

“You’re making this up!” Zoe was getting a bit frustrated now too.

“I’m not, I swear!”

“So what, are you telling me that this is King Arthur and his knights’ return?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.” She watches Scott’s train of thought come to a screeching halt.

“Wait, what?” he asked.

“I’m telling you right now, that I have literally met King Arthur, Merlin, and the Knight of the Round Table, and have somehow joined their squad.” Scott sat in stunned silence for several moments.

“Wait until we tell Mr. Grenston!”


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of Zoe’s trip home was mostly uneventful. She split her time between going with Gramma to all of her group Christmas events, hanging out with Scotty when he wasn’t working, texting or going places with Steve and/or Bucky, and chilling at home training Galahad. She received texts from the London squad regularly, and Arthur had given her an update that Lance and Gwen were indeed now dating, and he even managed to get her a picture of the pair. It’d made her squeal and startled Bucky so bad he knocked over his coffee, but she didn’t care. They were absolutely adorable, and she couldn’t take it! She told him to give them her congratulations, and she couldn’t wait to see Gwen and talk all about it. When Christmas day arrived, she and Gramma spent most of the day cooking and baking like crazy, while the boys mostly just stayed out of the way or made trips through the snow to get more wood for the fire (Bucky was a brave man). Scotty wasn’t there, as his family already had plans of their own, but Zoe didn’t mind. She’d gotten to spend time with him, and that was all that mattered. She’d be leaving the day after New Years’ Day to go back to London, and they weren’t going to get a chance to hang out between Christmas and then, so she was happy with the time she got to spend with him. It was just her, Gramma, Steve, and Bucky. The night before, Steve and Bucky had gone to the party in the tower, and they’d reportedly had a good time, if a bit too much (apparently, Thor had brought some of his Asgardian brew, and it had made Bucky choke, so she didn’t want to know those details). Tonight, the boys were with their family, and Zoe was glad they got the chance to be here. Dinner consisted of caprese salad, lazio, and honey ham (not Italian in the least, but Gramma said they had to let the boys eat something so the two of them had enough), while dessert was an apple pie Zoe made in addition to Gramma’s panettone. There wasn’t a lot of leftovers or dishes (Steve had been put on dish-duty during the cooking), but she and Gramma retreated to the living room either way to let the boys clean up. “Angela, do you have all your presents under the tree?” Gramma asked.

“Sí, Gramma,” Zoe answered. Bucky and Steve entered the room a few minutes later, just as Zoe was putting another log on the fireplace. 

“All done,” Bucky reported, sitting down on the couch. Galahad whined at his feet, and Bucky rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.” He picked up the puppy and put him in his lap, petting him gently as the puppy rested his head on Bucky’s arm. Gramma took a picture on her phone, and Zoe grinned, settling in on her favorite armchair, throwing her legs over one side. Steve was handing out his presents first. He gave Gramma a new necklace, Bucky a new set of throwing knives (that Zoe admired as well), and Zoe a gigantic art kit.

“Steve, again?” Zoe teased. He shrugged with a smile. “Thank you.” Next, Gramma gave Bucky a tin of her famous chocolate chip cookies, Steve a scarf she had knitted, and Zoe a new wallet, as hers was getting old and falling apart. Bucky looked hungrily at the cookies, but he put them aside, setting Galahad on the floor as he started to pass out his presents. He gave Gramma a velvet blanket, Steve a new jacket, and Zoe two pairs of Converse, one with  _ The Little Mermaid _ printed on them and the other with white stars on a blue background. “You couldn’t resist, could you?” she asked, laughing a bit. Bucky shrugged innocently.

“Thought you’d like ‘em.”

“Oh, I do, but you’re just gonna ignore the fact you just gave me Steeb’s uniform star?” Another shrug.

“You like that color, don’t you?”

“Shut up, Buchanan,” she said while rolling her eyes. He laughed a bit before sitting down again. Zoe got up to give out her presents. She gave Steve a painting she’d done of the Brooklyn Bridge, set before all of the gigantic skyscrapers of the modern world appeared in the skyline. She gave Gramma a framed photograph of her and James when he’d been in London a few months ago that Scotty’d taken. The two of them had fallen asleep on the couch, and he’d taken the picture. Gramma smiled and said thank you while placing the picture on the side table next to her. Zoe gave Bucky his present with a mischievous smile. He opened up the box she’d given him, and his eyes lit up.

“You got me Kinder Eggs?” he exclaimed happily. Zoe laughed, nodding. “How?”

“I can’t tell you,” she replied.

“Zoe, they’re illegal here,” Steve said. Zoe shushed him.

“He’ll have to eat them quickly then, won’t he?” she said.

“How did you get these here?” Bucky asked, tearing the wrapping off of one and setting in on the chocolate with eagerness.

“I’m not at liberty to answer that,” she said. Instead, she settled into her chair again, refusing to answer how she’d managed to smuggle them into the States (the fact that the people who flew her here didn’t know was astounding, but she wouldn’t correct them). Bucky and Steve were able to stay for another day and a half before being called away on a mission, but they promised they would make sure they were able to fly her back into London in a few days. For the most part, she stayed home with Gramma, helping her put away all the Christmas decorations, even though it pained her. Three days before she was flying back to England, she got a call on her phone, and she answered without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Hey, Zoe.”

“Oh, hi, Arthur!” she said with a smile, dragging the Christmas tree out the back door with her free hand (they got live trees, and she was taking it out back to burn). “What’s up? How was your Christmas?”

“It was fine. We all got together for a night out for it.”

“By ‘we,’ do you mean the boys? Or someone else?”

“Oh, sorry, you haven’t met Morgan and Markus, have you?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“They’re sticking around a bit before heading back to Manchester; you’ll meet them. Zoe, I’ve got something important to tell you.” Zoe heaved the tree onto the open area for burning later (if she didn’t do it, one of the boys would).

“Should I be concerned?”

“Kind of. Gwaine, Lance, and Percy got into an accident.” Zoe gasped, going still in the backyard.

“Are they okay? Do I need to come back early?”

“No, no, they’re okay. Gwaine and Percy are in the hospital for now, just getting treated, but they’re okay. Neither one will be playing rugby or bouncing for a bit, but they’re okay.”

“What happened? What about Lance?”

“Some ninny ran a light and hit the cabbie they were in. The driver’s fine, but Percy and Gwaine got the brunt of it because they were on the side that got hit. Lance was on the other side, and he’s just got some whiplash and a sprained wrist from where he tried to catch himself. They’re all okay. They wanted me to call you so you knew, but don’t worry about it. By the time you get back, they’ll be out of the hospital and back in their flat. We’re already divvying up shifts to help them until they can get back on their feet again.”

“Put me in the rotation.”

“We are, don’t worry. I just wanted to make sure you know, because I won’t be able to pick you up from the airport. Morgan and Gwen will be there, though.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve given them your number so they can figure out when and where to be.” Zoe took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay. Are you sure they’re fine?”

“Yes. Gwaine’s got a broken arm and badly sprained ankle, and Percy’s bruised several ribs, and his whole left side is basically in a brace and wrapped up. He got the worst of it. All of them have whiplash pretty bad, and Percy has a concussion.”

“Arthur, that’s not fine!”

“The doctors say it’s nothing permanently damaging, just keep an eye on him. It’s not a major concussion, but he has one. We’re taking care of them, Zoe, I promise. Do you want to talk to them?”

“Yes! Yes, I do!” Zoe said, walking back into the house. Gramma gave her a look when she saw how worried she was, and Zoe shook her head slightly, sitting down at the table. Galahad put his front feet in her lap, and she patted his head while Arthur talked to someone on the other end of the line.

“Hello, love,” Gwaine’s voice said. He sounded tired.

“Hi,” she said, her eyes tearing up a bit. “Are you okay?”

“I might have to skip on our next Just Dance tournament,” he said, and Zoe gave a small laugh. “Don’t worry, love, I’m okay.”

“You’re just saying that because of the pain meds.”

“Yeah, they are helping,” he said, and he sounded a bit spacey when he said it. “But I’m okay.”

“I’ll believe it when I see you myself.”

“I’ve missed you.” Zoe gave a tight smile, even though she knew he couldn’t see her.

“I’ve missed you too. I can’t wait to get back, though I didn’t expect this.”

“We’re fine, love. A bit sore, but fine.”

“Gwaine, you have a broken arm.”

“‘s not the first time. I’m fine.” She sighed.

“Okay. You get some rest, okay? I’ll tell you all about my holiday when I come back.”

“Lookin’ forward to it.” While Arthur walked down to Percy’s room, Zoe quickly filled in Gramma, who gave Zoe a gentle hug before leaving her alone to talk to her friends.

“He’s asleep right now, Zoe,” Arthur reported, and she gave a small sigh.

“Let him rest. I’ll talk to him when I come home.”

“He really is okay, Zoe,” he said as he went to where Lance and the others were. “I know it sounds like he’s in bad shape, but he’s okay. Nothing’s broken, which is amazing, given the circumstances. They’ve just been observing him. They’re letting him sleep, which is a good sign, right?”

“Yeah,” Zoe sighed, running her hand over her face. “I just hate I’m not there.”

“You would be if you could, they know that. Hold on, here’s Lance.” The phone was handed over.

“Hey,” Lance said, sounding much more alert than Gwaine had.

“Hey, yourself,” she answered. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Sore. I can’t move my neck much. They have me in a brace for the whiplash.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

“Yeah. A bit bruised, a bit sore, but I’m okay.”

“I’m glad. I wish I was there.”

“I know, but there’s not much you could do here. We’re all just sitting around, pretty much, here to support them. You’ll get to see them home, which is more than what we’re getting. Gwen, Markus, and Eliottt are going to go to their flat and clean up a bit so they can at least come home to a clean flat and get around easily.” Zoe nodded.

“That’s a good idea.”

“Zoe, quit worrying. Really, we’re okay. We’ve got shifts set up for them to have help around the flat, and you’ll be back soon to help out. There’s nothing you can do for now. Just pack up and come back in a few days. Enjoy your time with your family.” Zoe sighed, fiddling with the button her sleeve.

“Okay. You’re right. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“We’ll see you then. Have a safe flight, okay?”

“Okay.” Lance hung up the phone, and Zoe sighed, running both hands through her hair. She was glad they were okay, but she wouldn’t be able to stop worrying until she saw all of them with her own two eyes in a few days.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe clung tightly to Gramma, giving her a hug that would never be long enough, she knew. “I’ll miss you, Gramma.”

“I’ll miss you too, angela. You take care of those friends of yours.”

“I will, I promise. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay.” Gramma gave her a kiss on the cheek and a final squeeze before stepping back and letting Scott give her a hug too.

“Be careful,” he said.

“Always am. Let me know how your job goes.”

“I will. Text me.”

“I will. See you later, bae.”

“Bye, bae.” With a last hug, she waved goodbye and stepped into the airport, heading over to board her flight back. “C’mon, Galahad,” she said to her puppy, who was trotting along on his leash. She was supposed to go to a gate that wasn’t used too much up until recently so she could meet up with Bucky without drawing too much attention. She got through customs and all the hubbub to the correct area and stepped into the small room that would lead up to the place she was supposed to meet him. She’d only been waiting for about ten minutes when he stepped into the room, a smile on his face when he saw her.

“Hey, doll,” he greeted, and she stood up to hug him.

“Hi. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. We’re flying out, too.”

“Can’t tell me why, I assume?”

“You wouldn’t want to know anyway, doll,” he said. “Ready to go?”

“Yup,” she said, motioning to her suitcase and bags. “I’ve got everything I need, and some things I don’t.” Bucky chuckled, taking two of her bags from her and walking down the hallway he’d come from. “Is Steve in the plane already?”

“He’s not here,” Bucky said, seeming a bit reluctant to tell her. “He couldn’t make it back. I was the only one they could spare for the moment.” Zoe sighed a bit, but nodded.

“Okay. Give him a hug for me when you see him again?”

“We’ll come to visit after it’s all over,” he answered. “I promise.” She nodded again, leaning down to pick Galahad up and carrying him in her arms as they walked out to the airplane. Bucky let her sit in the co-pilot’s seat, even though she couldn’t fly the plane, and once they were all settled, Galahad in her lap, they took to the skies. “How was your New Year’s?” he asked once they were steadily on their way.

“Fine. We watched the ball drop on the T.V. Played some games, and watched a movie too. A little while after you two left after Christmas, we went down to Central Park to look at the lights again. I was glad to be home for a while. I didn’t realize how much I’d missed New York.” Bucky chuckled.

“It grows on ya, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Zoe said with a smile. “I love London, don’t get me wrong, but New York is a big part of who I am. I loved being home.” Bucky smiled and laid a hand on her knee.

“We miss you too, doll,” he said. “I know Becca does, a lot. Even though you call her at least once a week, she misses you.” Zoe nodded, giving Galahad a little hug. He lazily licked her hand, as he was getting close to sleep.

“I miss her too, and Scotty, and you, and Steve. I see the two of you most, but it’s different, because it’s not home, ya know?” Bucky nodded.

“Yeah. We’ve got a place with the team that we stay in, but being over at Becca’s feels more like home than that place does.” Zoe gave a small shrug.

“It’s family, I guess.” The two lapsed into silence, and Zoe eventually dozed lightly, her cheek resting on Galahad’s furry head. She faintly registered Bucky talking to someone after a while.

“Hey...No, she’s right here. She’s sleeping. Has been for a few hours...yeah, she’s fine. We’ll be landing in about four hours.” There was a pause. “We gotta make time to see her, Steve...yeah, I know, but make time. She misses you.” Another pause, and a sigh. “I know, I know. I do too, man, but she’s a big girl. She can handle herself.” Pause. “Yeah, I know...just be careful, alright? She already worries about James as it is. She doesn’t need to worry about you too.” There was a light chuckle. “Yeah, you too. Talk to ya later.” Zoe dozed some more before blinking open her eyes and stretching. “Hey there,” Bucky said gently, looking over at her with a smile. “Enjoy your nap?” She smiled and nodded a bit before groaning as her back popped. Galahad had woken up the minute she’d moved, and he was yawning and stretching too. Zoe giggled at the puppy before sitting up and looking out at the sky in front of them.

“How much longer?”

“About an hour or so. Not too long.”

“Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, doll. I’m okay.” She put Galahad in the floor and stood up to walk around a bit. The puppy followed her, whining a bit.

“I know, I know,” she said, leading him into the small bathroom to let him do his thing. She let him out and walked around the small walkway to stretch out her legs. “Heard anything from Steve?”

“Can’t talk about it, doll. But he’s okay,” he answered. She nodded, leaning against the back of his chair and looking over his shoulder.

“It’s pretty,” she commented, talking about the clouds and endless blue in front of them.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I never get tired of it.” The two spent the rest of the flight listening to music and talking about various topics, and when they eventually landed, Zoe was sad to know that he’d be leaving again. “I’ll be fine, doll,” he said, giving her a tight hug. “You just take care of yourself, alright?” She nodded.

“Okay. You too. And tell Steve to be careful.” He laughed.

“I will.” With that, she gathered up her bags and Galahad and walked into the airport, tapping away on her phone.

_ Hey, I just landed. Where are you? _

_ Hey! Over by the Starbucks. Morgan _ _   
_ _ wanted coffee --Gwennie _

_ Okay. I’ll head that way. _

_ See you soon!!--Gwennie _

Zoe made her way through the airport and found the Starbucks, seeing Gwen’s familiar head of curls near one of the windows. “Gwen!” she called, not wanted to crowd the area with her bags and dog. The woman turned around, a smile on her face when she saw her. Gwen waved, and she and the woman she was with stood up to join her.

“Hey!” Gwen greeted, giving her a hug. “How was your flight?”

“Long. Tiring. I’m glad it’s over,” she answered. She shifted her bags and held out a hand. “You must be Morgan. I’m Zoe.”

“Nice to meet you,” Morgan said with a smile. Her smile was bright, and she stepped back to run a hand through her short, black hair before looking down at Zoe’s bags. “Need any help?”

“Please.”

“We’re gonna stop by your place to put your stuff up and then head over to the boys’ flat, okay?” Gwen said, taking a bag while Morgan grabbed another one, leaving Zoe with her purse, rolling suitcase, and Galahad, whom she’d put in her arms again.

“Oh, he’s so cute!” Morgan said with a smile, petting Galahad’s head.

“This is Galahad,” Zoe said, holding him up a bit. “Say hello, buddy!” He gave Morgan’s hand a polite lick before the three went on their way. As they walked, Zoe asked about the boys.

“Oh, they’re fine now,” Gwen said. “Back to their usual selves, if moving a bit stiffly. Gwaine’s just upset that he can’t use one of his arms right now. Percy’s enjoying the few days off from work, I think. They’re supposed to take it easy for the next week or so, though.” Zoe nodded, and they climbed into one of the cabbies that was parked outside of the airport, Zoe giving the man her address and turning back to Gwen. 

“Arthur told me about that. What’s the schedule?”

“I’ll text you a picture,” Gwen answered.

“Is Percy gonna be cleared before classes start back up?”

“We hope so, but he’s got a doctor’s note if not.”

“Are you gonna be in town for much longer, Morgan?” Zoe asked, looking at the other woman.

“I don’t think so. Markus has to get back to school in Manchester.”

“Oh, me too. When are you leaving?”

“Probably the end of the week,” Morgan said. 

“Do you need any help? I’m free until classes start back.”

“We can handle ourselves.” Zoe nodded, getting that air from her.

“I don’t doubt it, but if you need anything, just ring me.”

“Thank you, I’ll keep the offer in mind. How do you know Arthur?”

“I met him through Percy. We had class together, and I met the boys when Percy got his schedules mixed up again. We clicked, and here we are.”

“Do you like them?”

“Oh, very much. I’m glad I have friends like them.” She got the distinct impression she was about to be interrogated.

“What are you going to school for?”

“Art major.”

“And you came here?” Zoe nodded and noticed that the cabbie had turned onto her street.

“I’ve always wanted to go to school in London. It’s been a dream of mine since I can remember. I want to tour the entire area, honestly. Scotland, Wales, Ireland, the rest of England--I wanna see it all.” The cab stopped in front of her home, and she climbed out while Gwen paid the cabbie. The door to the house opened, and she saw Arthur standing in the doorway. “Arthur!” she exclaimed, running up the walk to hug him. He caught her up in a tight hug, laughing at her enthusiasm. “I didn’t think you were going to be here!”

“I managed to take the day off. How are you?”

“Glad to be back. Happy to see you. God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Zoe.” Galahad was barking and jumping at their legs, and Arthur leaned down to greet the puppy. “Hello there,” he said, flopping the puppy’s ears around. “You’re grown since I last saw you.”

“He’s better trained, too. Go put him out back, will you? I don’t want him getting caught underfoot.”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Arthur took Galahad and led him away while Zoe went back to help the girls with her bags.

“Sorry,” she apologized, but she noticed Morgan giving her a look. “What?”

“I haven’t seen him smile like that in a long time. Hurt him, you die.” Zoe gave a small laugh and a smile.

“Morgan, he’s one of my best friends. If I hurt him, you have my permission to enact punishment.” The woman nodded, her green eyes flashing with approval, and Zoe knew that she’d done the right thing. The girls managed to get all of the bags into the house, and Arthur motioned to several boxes on the counter in the kitchen and on the sitting room floor.

“These all came in the mail for you,” he said. Zoe nodded.

“Yeah, my uncles tacked onto their Christmas gifts since they couldn’t help me move back in. You can start opening them. It should just be new furniture I have to put together.”

“Really?” Zoe gave him an exasperated look.

“Arthur, believe me, if you knew them, you’d understand. They’re still fighting over who’s my favorite. After we get it all put together, you can have whatever gets replaced. It’s all basically new anyway. They’re just ridiculous.” Arthur laughed and shook his head.

“I’d like to meet them.” Zoe giggled, hauling one of her suitcases up the stairs.

“I’m a bit scared of that day, to be honest. I don’t know if I could handle all of you guys in one place.” Arthur’s laugh rang through the house, and Zoe smiled to herself as she made sure everything was in its place to be taken care of later before coming back downstairs to Arthur making a list of what was there. “We can do that later,” she said. “I wanna go see Gwaine and Percy.” Arthur nodded, and Gwen and Morgan came back from exploring the house for all of them to climb into the cab (who’d waited for them at Morgan’s request), to head over to the boy’s flat.


	23. Chapter 23

When they arrived outside Gwaine and Percy’s flat, they could hear yelling from inside. The door was unlocked, and Zoe stepped inside to see Gwaine yelling at a very-put-out Lance. “I’m bloody well able to go out on my own, damn it!” Gwaine shouted.

“The doctor said you’re supposed to rest for the rest of the week!” Lance shot back.

“Damn the doctor! I feel fine!”

“I’m not letting you go to a pub, Gwaine! With all the medicine in your body right now, you could kill yourself!”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mum!” Lance was about to retort, but Zoe decided to step in, slipping past Arthur into the living room, where Gwaine was standing about a foot from Lance.

“Gwaine Benjamin Lord, what do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, her hands on her hips and a no-nonsense look on her face. Instantly, both men’s heads turned in her direction, eyes wide. Lance looked relieved, but Gwaine looked guilty.

“Zoe, love, you’re back! Glad to see you’re--”

“Answer the question, Gwaine,” she interrupted.

“Nothing, love, really. Lance and I were--”

“Sit down,” she said sternly, and he did so. She was quite certain there was fire in her eyes. “You aren’t going anywhere for the next week. If you are, at least one of your friends is going with you, and you’ll be doing nothing but sitting down. And why aren’t you wearing your boot?” Gwaine’s guilty look amplified by ten, and he pointed down the hallway towards his rom. “Gwen, be a dear and go get his boot for him.” Gwen was biting back a smile as she passed the group to follow Zoe’s request. “Lance, how’s Percy?”

“Sleeping right now. He’s still recovering from the concussion.” Zoe nodded.

“Who’s supposed to be staying with them right now?”

“Lance and I,” a new voice said, and she turned to see a person she wasn’t familiar with coming from the kitchen. He was about Arthur’s height, had dark hair, and glasses. “I’m Markus, Morgan’s brother. I don’t think we’ve met.” Zoe smiled and shook his hand.

“We haven’t. Your sister is a character.”

“I’m right here,” Morgan said.

“She is, but she’s alright once you get to know her.” 

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me. You two in town long?”

“I’m hoping for the next two weeks, if she’ll let us.” He gave his sister a look that could only be described as angelic, and Morgan huffed from where she sat on one of the couches.

“I’ve got school starting in four days. I can’t miss that much, and I’m not leaving you here.” Markus gave a small shrug as if to say “I tried.” Zoe gave him a smile.

“My classes start back then, too. Don’t worry, we all feel it.” He laughed a bit, and Gwen reappeared with Gwaine’s boot in her hand. Zoe instantly remembered she was chastising Gwaine. “Put that on, you absolute spork.” Arthur snorted, but she ignored him. Gwaine did so, and she noticed that his shoulders lost some of their tension as he did so. She’d suspected his foot was hurting him. “Now, I’m going to make you boys food, and to do that, people need to get groceries. Arthur, Markus, you two are volunteered. The rest of us will keep an eye on that one.” Markus grinned widely at her.

“I like you. Can we be friends?”

“We already are, my dude.” Zoe looked through the cabinets, pantry, and fridge, wrote down several items on a sheet of paper, and sent the two off on their quest for groceries. In the meantime, she and Gwen cleaned up the kitchen, which was already suffering even though they’d cleaned it a few days ago. Lance, Morgan, and Gwaine were watching a movie on the television, and Zoe walked down the hallway to check out the state of the bathroom and Gwaine’s bedroom, both of which needed at least the laundry taken care of. She heaped them into the large basket and headed back to the main area to dump the clothes into the washing machine and start it. As she was straightening the clean sheets on Gwaine’s bed, she heard movement in the hallway. Stepping out, she was met with Percy, who was standing outside his door and rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Hey, you,” she greeted softly, not wanting to talk to loudly if his head was hurting. Tired eyes looked over at her, and a smile spread across his lips.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “You’re back.”

“Just got back today,” she answered. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore, stiff, my head hurts. I’m not supposed to look at screens or read anything yet.”

“Would you like me to keep you company? I can read to you if you want.”

“I’m kinda hungry right now.”

“I just sent Arthur and Markus to get groceries. I’m going to make some dinner for you two when they get back. Any preferences?”

“Anything you want to make,” he said. “I love your cooking.” She smiled at him. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Perce,” she told him, stepped forwards to give him a gentle hug. He returned her smile and wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

“Me too. I heard you weren’t happy about it.”

“I wasn’t happy that I wasn’t here to help you.”

“You’re here now, though,” he said. “We know you would’ve been there if you could.” She nodded. She noticed he was taking short breaths and stepped away again.

“Go lay back down. When did you last take your meds?”

“Don’t remember.”

“I’ll ask Lance. Go lay down. I’ll bring you a snack and keep you company until the guys get back.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem, buddy.” He went back into his room, and Zoe headed back down the hallway. “Hey, Lance?”

“Hm?”

“Percy’s up. When can he take his meds again?”

“Right now, actually. He has to have food with them, though.”

“I’m gonna make him something really quick. Thanks.”

“Uh huh.” She did as she’d said, and she told Percy all about her trip home and that she’d managed to teach Galahad all kinds of tricks that she couldn’t wait to show him later. When Arthur and Markus returned, their arms ladened with bags, she jumped into work mode, instructing the others on what to do and where to put things, all the while steadfastly refusing to let Gwaine get up from where he sat on the sofa or let Percy exert himself too much. She even stopped Lance from stepping into the kitchen, shoo-ing him back on Gwaine-watch, as he was still recovering as well. The only people allowed to help with actually preparing the meal were Gwen and Morgan, as they had been cooking the longest out of everyone in the room (apparently, Morgan had become an emancipated minor to take care of Markus when they were kids, and she gained a large amount of respect from Zoe for that. Markus seemed like a good kid.) As she was working on making the stew that Nonna (James’ grandmother) had always made before she died, her phone rang, and Arthur held the phone to her ear as she worked.

“Hello?”

“Hey, how was your flight?”

“Oh, Merlin! I’m sorry, I forgot to text you! I literally haven’t stopped moving since I landed. It was fine. Gwen and Morgan picked me up from the airport, and I’m over at Gwaine and Percy’s with the gang making them something to eat.”

“You’re cooking for them?” Zoe took her phone from Arthur, pressing it against her ear better.

“Yeah, I figured they could use some home cooking after everything, ya know?”

“After what?” Merlin sounded worried. Zoe turned from the stove to shoot Arthur a sharp look. From the way the color drained from his cheeks, she’d succeeded in her goal.

“You mean you don’t know?” she asked, maintaining a calm air as she continue to give Arthur an accusatory look.

“Know what, Zoe? Are they alright?”

“Lance, Percy, and Gwaine got into an accident three days ago.”

“What?” Merlin exclaimed, and she heard clattering on his end of the line.

“They’re okay, mostly. Just have to take it easy for a bit, and we’ve set up a schedule to make sure they aren’t left alone. Did you seriously not know?” Her glare went over to the others in the room, who looked sufficiently scolded for their actions.

“No! Nobody told me! I’m on my way over now.”

“You’re welcome to. In the meantime, permission to slightly injure the responsible parties?”

“Just this once.” Zoe smirked, and even Markus looked a bit scared. 

“That’s all I needed. See you in a sec. The door’s unlocked.” She hung up. “Morgan, keep stirring that, if you don’t mind. It’s done once that timer goes off.”

“Okay.” Morgan stepped into Zoe position while she stalked over to the gathering of people around the couch. She smacked Arthur on the back of the head.

“Ow!” he yelped. “I’m sorry! I forgot!”

“You  _ forgot _ ?” Zoe replied. “You made an international call to me and couldn’t be bothered to call your friend who lives five blocks down?”

“I’m sorry!”

“Don’t apologize to me,  _ Arthur, _ apologize to Merlin! He sounded really upset when he found out something was wrong!”

“You’re right, and it won’t happen again, I promise. I have every intention of apologizing.” She pointed a finger at him threateningly.

“See that it doesn’t, or the next hit won’t be so kind.” Arthur nodded, and Zoe went back to the kitchen just in time to take over for Morgan before the timer went off. Markus cleared off the other side of the stove to get the food off of the hot eye, and Gwen gathered bowls and spoons for everyone while Arthur pulled all of the chairs into the living room and Lance turned off the television so Percy could be in the room with them while they ate. There was a general clamor to get food and settled in, and Zoe found herself sitting on a chair between Gwen and Markus while everyone talked to each other. Zoe chose to speak to Markus, as she didn’t know him very well (obviously). From their conversation, she learned that he and Morgan lived up in Manchester, where Morgan was a business major at the university. He, on the other hand, has just finished high school the past year, and currently split his time between being a professional calligrapher and street performer with his violin. Gwaine, who was two seats over on the couch, heard him mention his violin skills, and the two tapered off into their own conversation while Zoe turned to join Gwen and Morgan, who were avidly discussing the Tumblr blog that Gwen ran dedicated to dogs. Gwen, upon noticed Zoe’s part in the conversation, ask for permission to take pictures of Galahad for her blog, and Zoe agreed. The conversations dipped and rose as people ate and talked, and Zoe was just getting up to get Percy some more food to eat when the door opened, and Zoe turned to see a frazzled Merlin stumble through the threshold. “Oh, there you are! I wondered where you’d gone!” she said. He gave her a look, and she shrugged. “Guys, Merlin’s here!” she called over her shoulder. There was a chorus of greetings, and Merlin waved back.

“Are you guys alright?” he asked. “I’m so sorry. If I would’ve—”

“Oh, don’t get her started again!” Lance said. “Zoe’s already chewed us out about it.”

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” Arthur apologized. “I didn’t mean to leave you out of the loop.”

“We’re fine, Merls,” Gwaine said. “Bit dinged up, but fine.”

“Come get some food and join us,” Zoe said. Merlin followed her into the kitchen, and in the semi-quiet atmosphere, the two hugged quickly.

“Welcome back,” he said with a smile.

“Thanks. I missed you loons. I’m glad to be back.”

“How was New York?”

“Loud, cold, busy. Amazing.” Merlin chuckled and held the bowls for her as she served herself and Percy some more food before getting his own. “How were your holidays?” Merlin grew quiet. “Merlin, please don’t tell me you spent the whole time working.”

“No, no, I didn’t. I just—” Zoe sighed, turning to face him with a sad look. 

“They’re your friends,” she said. “Even if they don’t remember you from then, they know you now. Quit doing this to yourself.”

“I’m trying, really,” he answered. “It’s just—I’ve been alone for such a long time, and having them all here now—it’s a lot to take in. I have to get used to—” He trailed off.

“Having friends again?” Zoe supplied, even though it hurt her to say. He nodded slightly. “Well, now you have them, and we all hang out as often as we can, so start clearing your Saturday nights.” With that, she picked up hers and Percy’s bowls and started to head back into the main room. “And they are happy to have you here, Merls. Don’t ever doubt that.” Merlin took up a seat between Arthur and Percy, and the group continued to talk long into the night. Somehow, by the end of it, Gwaine had Markus set up for a meeting with his label company the Golden Mirror, Morgan, Markus, Merlin, Gwen, and Gwen’s brother Eliott had been added to the group chat, Lance was taking Zoe to the museum in a week after her classes for the day, and Leon had somehow managed to lose one of his shoes, and nobody really remembered how any of it happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Guys, did you see what _ _   
_ _ happened at the Coliseum?!?!--Gwennie _

_ No??--Lion _

_ Yeah, that was crazy!--Spearlot _

_ What happened?--Markus _

_ Guys, I’m in a meeting--Kingsly _

_ I’m at work--Dumbo _

_ What’s up? (Zoe) _

_ A bunch of dead people _ _   
_ _ were found in the arena _ _   
_ _ this morning!--Gwennie _

_ They’ve closed off the area _ _   
_ _ until they can figure out _ _   
_ _ what’s happened--Spearlot _

_ Guys, tell us tonight, we’re  _ _   
_ _ all busy atm--Jolly Green _

Zoe elbowed Percy, and he elbowed her back. It’d been two months since Zoe had come back to London, and everyone was back to normal (well, as normal as could be considered. They were all pretty weird). “What?” he asked.

“I wanna know what happened!” she hissed at him. They were sitting in a lecture currently, and the professor was droning on about something they’d learned last year. Most of the class seemed to be zoned out, aside from the few people furiously taking notes of everything he said. 

“You have your phone. Google it.” So, she did. Gwen and Lance were right. Eight people had been found dead in the Coliseum that morning. At the moment, police were still trying to figure out was had happened and who the people were. The initial report said it appeared that they had been brutally murdered, but there was no evidence about anything. She sent the link in the group chat for people to see before going back to the lecture, tuning in to see if there was anything important being said. There wasn’t. The class ended twenty minutes later, and Percy and Zoe grabbed their things and walked out.

“So, we’re all meeting at my place, right?” Zoe asked.

“Yep. Everyone’s getting there at seven o’clock.”

“Don’t forget to bring the food.”

“I won’t. It’s more Gwaine eating it before we get there that I’m worried about.”

“If that happens, I will never forgive you. Who’s getting Markus?”

“I thought Arthur was?”

“No! Markus can’t stand him! Why would you think that?”

“Well, they still get along.”

“Because they both have manners. Are you sure it wasn’t Gwen?”

“No, she has to close up the bakery, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. Hold on, lemme text him and find out.” She pulled out her phone as they walked through the building to the stairs. 

_ Hey, what was the plan on _ _   
_ _ picking you up? _

_ Lance was SUPPOSED to _ _   
_ _ get me, but he just told me _ _   
_ _ that work asked him to stay _ _   
_ _ later...he’s gonna be late--Markus _

_ Do I need to send a cab? _

_ Nah, I’ll be fine. I’ll get _ _   
_ _ one. I still have your address.--Markus _

_ Are you sure? _

_ Yeah, I’m fine. See you _ _   
_ _ there!--Markus _

_ Kk! _

“He’s gonna get a cab,” she said to Percy. “Lance was gonna get him, but work asked him to stay late.”

“Oh, okay. I still feel bad for him, man.” Zoe hummed.

“Yeah, Morgan just up and leaving like that was a shock to everyone. Not even Arthur saw it coming.”

“What was she thinking? She practically raised the kid,” Percy said while shaking his head in disappointment. They had reached the street, and he was in the process of hailing a cab. Zoe shook her head.

“I don’t know, dude. But he’s gonna come stay with me, and we’ll go from there. Maybe she’ll get in a better headspace and come back.” Percy nodded, and the two climbed into the cab to head to head over to Zoe’s to work on homework before the squad arrived.

“He’s a good kid,” Percy commented as they rode through the streets. “He’ll be okay. He’s just gotta find his place in the world.”

“Gwaine helping him get that label is gonna help,” Zoe said. “He’s got a real gift. It’s like magic, what he can do on a violin.” Percy chuckled, nodding his head. It was true. Markus had invited them to come see a performance he was part of in a park in Manchester a while back, and they’d all made the trip up there to see him. It’d been beautiful. Even Eliott had teared up a bit (he didn’t cry over much. Even puppies reuniting with owners didn’t get him). Gwaine had recorded it and sent the sample to his label, and with the meeting he’d already been to, they’d signed Markus on with Gwaine as the representative/manager within the next week. Everyone had been so excited for him, and it’d been a hard shock when Markus had called Zoe, who’d been out with Gwaine, Leon, Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin for dinner, to tell her that Morgan had left a few days later. Nobody had known what to do, exactly, but Eliott had promised to keep an eye on him until they could figure something out. Zoe, who knew what it was like to have a family member walk out on her, had immediately called Gramma to talk to her about it. Steve had been visiting Gramma too, and she explained that she wanted to offer her guest room to Markus for the time being so he could be closer to his friends and get a fresh start. Steve told her that it was her house, and she could do as she pleased (she knew she’d be hearing more about his later from him and Bucky, though), and Gramma had immediately emailed her some recipes to make for “il prezioso ragazzino to make him feel better.” Zoe even gave Markus permission to paint the room however he wanted when he arrived, because she wanted him to feel at home. The others had promised to help him get moved in, and that was why they were all gathering in Zoe’s house tonight. Over the course of the weeks, Markus had sent his preferences (he’d been to Zoe’s house once before, so he felt comfortable telling her what he wanted), and they’d all worked to purchase everything for him They had the paint and new furniture ready, as well as bedsheets and blankets and other knick-knacks to fill the room (provided by Gwen). They were going to eat, paint, set up furniture, play games, and watch movies in order to make Markus feel welcome. It had been Leon’s suggestion, of all people, to make a night of it, and they’d all heartily agreed. Everyone was sleeping wherever they could find a spot when it ended, and Zoe has mandated that the only stipulation was if they brought their own food, because she knew her friends. They’d eat throughout the night and be hungry in the morning, and she loved her friends, but she was not making ten people’s worth of eggs, bacon, and biscuits in the morning. If they wanted food, they were bringing their own. Zoe was shaken out of her thoughts by the cab pulling up in front of her flat, and she and Percy climbed out, heading up the walk after paying the cabbie. They spread out across Zoe’s kitchen table, working their respective homework as she played some music from her sound system to fill the quiet. Without even noticing it, their friends started arriving. Gwen and Eliott were the first, and Gwen laughed when she saw how spread out the two of them were. “You know the drill,” Zoe said with a wave of her hand. “Do whatever, just don’t break anything. You can put your stuff upstairs in my room or downstairs for now. I don’t care.” She and Percy started packing up their things, and Gwen put her large tote of food on the counter while Eliott got their bags sorted out. “What’d ya bring us, Gwennie?” Zoe asked eagerly, peering into the bag.

“Enough apple tarts to keep Gwaine satisfied for the night, and then some soups, a cake, and three dozen cookies,” she answered, and Zoe grinned.

“It won’t last the night.”

“I know.” Over the course of the next hour, people trickled in and got their food and bags squirreled away in various areas of the house, talking over each other and rummaging around. Leon and Percy were getting the game systems set up and moving furniture downstairs while Arthur and Eliott were moving more chairs downstairs for everyone to have a place to sit later. Gwen and Zoe were in the kitchen delegating food preparation, and Markus, Gwaine, and Merlin were upstairs making sure they had all the tools they needed to start setting up Markus’ room. By the time seven thirty hit, the food was either being warmed or cooled, the systems downstairs were in working order, and everyone was either in the hallway upstairs or in Markus’ room with a job. Percy, Leon, Merlin, and Lance were in charge of painting, as they were the most detail-oriented people in the building. Arthur, Eliott, Gwaine, Markus, Zoe, and Gwen were working on assembling the smaller furniture so they could move it in and have the bed ready to make once the paint dried. The boys had just finished the first coat and were aiming fans in all directions to make it dry as fast as possible when the doorbell rang downstairs. They all exchanged looks, as all of their friends were there, and Gwaine hadn’t ordered pizza (yet). Zoe got up and hurried downstairs while the group kept talking and yelling instructions back and forth (the hallway was much too small for all of these people, and Eliott and Arthur were being told to move into the studio or Zoe’s room for more space). Zoe opened the door, and her eyes widened.

“Oh! Hi!” she exclaimed, a smile stretching across her face. “What’re you two doin’ here?” She stepped forwards to give Steve a tight hug, as she hadn’t seen him since Christmas, and it was nearing the middle of March.

“Though we’d stop by for a—”

“Gwaine! Get your arse out of my face!”

“Bloody hell, mate! Can’t a guy sit down without getting yelled at?”

“Merlin, watch out!” There was a crash, and Zoe flinched. 

“Nothing’s broken!”

“Zoe, do you have another fan?” Literally four people starting yelling at once, and Zoe enjoyed the looks of surprise that crossed Steve and Bucky’s faces.

“My house is chaos at the moment,” she said, grinning. “The squad’s here setting up the room for Markus.”

“Zoe!” Lance’s voice echoed from the upstairs.

“What?” she yelled back.

“Do you have another fan?”

“No! Use one of the boxes!”

“Which one?” Merlin shouted.

“Any of them! Just don’t smudge the paint!” She rolled her eyes and stepped back to let the pair into the house. “You two are welcome to stay, but it’s going to be loud and crowded for the next twelve hours, at least.”

“We haven’t met your friends yet,” Steve commented.

“Well, if you can’t tell, they’re a handful.”

“Who is it, Zoe?” Gwen called down.

“My uncles, come for a visit!” she answered. “I’m trying to convince them to help!”

“Literally nobody else would bloody fit up here!” Markus shouted.

“Arthur’s head takes up more space than Percy!” Merlin said.

“Oi!” There was loud laughter, a yelp, and Merlin came flying down the stairs with a plastic cup flying down after him. It missed, hitting the floor instead.

“Arthur Castle! I  _ know _ you didn’t just throw something in my house!” Zoe yelled. There was about three seconds of silence.

“Sorry!” Arthur said, and Zoe rolled her eyes again. Bucky looked mildly entertained.

“Reminds me of the Howlies,” he said with a grin, and Steve snorted. Merlin had skidded around the corner to the kitchen and wandered back in munching on a cookie. He came to a halt when he saw who was standing in her entryway.

“Zoe, that’s—”

“Yup,” she said. “Steve, Bucky, this is Merlin, my boss.” They nodded at him, and Zoe winked at Merlin, who returned their nods.

“We’re about to put the second coat on,” he said. “That paint dries fast.”

“It’s why I bought it,” she answered. “The sooner it’s done, the sooner we can move on to bigger and better things.”

“Percy wants a Smash Bros. tournament.”

“It’s probably gonna happen, too. Come on, you lot, we’ve got jobs to do.” The four walked up the stairs into the chaos that was the upper level of her home. “Oi!” she shouted, and silence descended on the group, heads poking out of four rooms to see what she wanted. “These are my uncles. Yes, that’s Captain America. Yes, that is the Winter Soldier. You bring it up again, you’re banned from the Smash Bros. tournament tonight and for the next two gatherings. Yes, I didn’t tell you. No, you can’t ask them anything. And, yes, they are indeed the biggest idiots aside from Gwaine and Arthur.”

“Hey!” four voices said at once.

“Now! As they are the reason all of us have this lovely place to perform our shenanigans, don’t be arses and pester them! Gwennie, you and Markus go downstairs and work on getting the food ready to serve. Leon, go order the pizzas Gwaine wanted; my card’s in my purse. Steve, you’re on paint duty with Merls going along the edges. Bucky, go help Eliott with the dresser.” Everyone went back to their jobs, and the paint was done in another thirty minutes, and most of the furniture was assembled aside from the bed and standing in various rooms upstairs. While they waited for the last of the paint to dry and left the windows open to air out the room (Zoe was glad that they’d picked the fast-drying paint so Markus would be able to sleep in the room), they all stampeded downstairs to eat and talk and such. Groups split off to play Smash Bros. or some other game somewhere (there was a game of Pictionary that was getting rather heated upstairs) while others meandered around watching and snacking and the like. Zoe, for her part, was enjoying a game of Heads Up with Gwen, Markus, and Leon at the kitchen table when there was a shout from downstairs, and everyone’s heads perked up at the noise. After a moment, Gwaine appeared at the doorway to the basement. 

“Percy won,” he pouted, and Zoe smiled a bit.

“Better luck next time, mate,” she said to him, and he rolled his eyes, going to munch on the pizza that had arrived earlier. An hour later, the paint was deemed dry enough, and people started scrambling. The bed was assembled, the fans were moved (all except one to put in the window to help get the paint-smell out), the furniture was brought in, and all the decorations hung and placed in appropriate positions. By midnight, Markus’ room was ready for him to sleep in. By that point, everyone was getting tired. Some of them went down to the basement to get settled in and watch a movie before going to sleep; some, like Gwen and Zoe, decided to call it a night. People took rapid showers and cleaned up the kitchen (mostly), and everyone bid the rest of the crew goodnight. Gwen was staying with Zoe in her room tonight, and Markus and Eliott were sharing Markus’ room. The rest of them were sleeping on the floor, couches, or air mattresses around the rest of the flat. Zoe did one final round to make sure everyone had everything they needed before heading up to bed. She ran into Steve in the sitting room, looking out at her backyard quietly. “Hey,” she said with a smile, and he turned to look at her.

“Hey,” he answered, standing up. Zoe walked over to give him a tight hug, humming happily.

“I’m glad you came to visit,” she said. “I’ve missed you loons.” He laughed and squeezed her a bit.

“We missed you too,” he said. “We’ll try to keep in touch more. This last mission—we just couldn’t get away.”

“It’s okay. I understand. Just as long as the two of you are okay; that’s all I need. Just let me know that you’re okay, and I’ll be fine. I’ve got plenty of friends to keep my mind occupied.” Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Goodnight, Zoe.” She stepped back and kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight, Steve. Sleep well. Don’t let Gwaine scare you tonight. He sleepwalks sometimes.” With that, she headed upstairs to bed, a smile on her face.


	24. Chapter 24

Zoe was frankly a bit traumatized. As she’d feared, placing her squad and the Overprotective Uncles™️ in the same vicinity went  _ too _ well. The problem here was that both Gwaine and Bucky had similar personalities, and since they were so alike in some of their mannerisms, Bucky slid in easily with the others who had known Gwaine first. Likewise, Steve was just a sociable person, and he had that trusting air around him, so he knit himself in well with others who perhaps weren’t as attuned to Gwaine or Bucky’s personalities. The shortened version of the entire affair was that they all got along like a house on fire, and Zoe was just a tad too stressed to process it. She’d walked into the basement to Bucky and Lance teaming up to beat Gwaine and Eliott in Uno, and it was just an absolute wild sight, and she’d turned to see Steve having an energetic conversation with Gwen, Percy, and Merlin about something to do with ways to help both Merlin and Gwen make their shops more popular, and she’d gotten just a bit of emotional whiplash when she’d heard Bucky yell out a phrase Gwaine was known to mutter to himself, and she just did an about face and went back upstairs. Arthur, Leon and Markus were there, snacking on the leftovers from the night before and drinking coffee, and she was grateful for their silence. “This is such a bad thing,” she said with her head in her hands. “They’re friends now. You know what this means?”

“Hm?” Markus hummed with a lopsided-grin.

“They’re gonna keep tabs on me more. I won’t be able to keep any secrets whatsoever. If they think I’m hiding something, they’ll just text Gwaine.” Galahad put his feet in her lap, begging for attention, and she picked him up to hold him. “This is bad.”

“It’s not like you do anything anyway,” Leon commented. “Besides, you act like they don’t trust you.”

“Oh, they do, but they’re also overprotective. I had to threaten Bucky to keep him from doing background checks on all of you. And I’m pretty sure he did them anyway.” Markus snorted into his coffee.

“Sounds about right,” he said. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. They seem like they care about you alot. They wouldn’t do that kind of things unless it was an emergency.” Zoe looked up at Markus with a grateful smile.

“Thanks.” He gave a nod and continued to sip his coffee. Suddenly, there was a ringtone blaring through the house, and Zoe almost fell off of her chair if Arthur hadn’t caught her. She found Steve’s phone responsible, loudly playing “Thunderstruck” by ACDC. “Steven Grant Rogers! What is this monstrosity!” she screamed down into the basement. Steve barrelled past her with Bucky hot on his heels, neither saying a word, and Zoe watched the two of them race upstairs and close her bedroom door while Steve answered his phone. Her heart sank. The group from downstairs appeared in the hallway, all looking at her in confusion. She shook her head. “Go back downstairs, guys,” she said. “They’ll be leaving in a minute, and they won’t stop for goodbyes.” She set about packing up their things, and when the two emerged, she held out their bags for them. “Here.” She didn’t sound enthusiastic at all. “Be safe, watch out for each other, let me know when you’re home again.”

“We’re sorry, doll,” Bucky said, giving her pitiful puppy dog eyes as he laced up his boots. She shrugged.

“It’s nothing. I’m used to it. Just be careful.” They didn’t even stop for hugs, though it looked like they wanted to. They scooped up their bags, gave quick farewells, and left with a click of the door closing. Arthur stepped into the hallway, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked. She gave a half-hearted nod.

“It’s not the first time,” she said. “Nor the last, I’m sure. It’s just—they just got back. I hadn’t seen them for at least a month. They’re the only family from back home I get to see regularly, and they’re throwing themselves into danger when they aren’t here. I just worry.” Arthur pulled her into a hug.

“They’ll be okay,” he said. “They know they have you to come back to.” She gave him a tight squeeze and sighed.

“Thanks, Arthur.”

“Zoe!” Gwaine yelled from downstairs. She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Is there any pizza left?”

“No!”

“Okay!” She shook her head as she stepped back so the two of them could walk back to their friends.

“He only thinks with his stomach, I swear,” she said. Arthur huffed a laugh.

“Explains a lot.” She gave him a half-smile.

“Guys! Turn on the news!” Gwen shouted suddenly, poking her head over the railing of the stairs. There was a stampede of people barrelling downstairs as Zoe turned on the television and flipped it to BBC News.

“—and Scotland Yard has issued a statement saying that they are doing all in their power to discover who is behind these grisly murders, as well as mentioning that they plan to bring in Interpol on the case,” the news anchor was saying.

“Well, that certainly is a relief to hear,” her co-host said. “For those of you just joining us, there has been another mass murder, similar to the ones that have occurred in Berlin, Rome, and Bern over the past few weeks. This time, at Stonehenge. Here is the official report from Detective Fred Davies of Scotland Yard.” The video feed cut to a man standing with a microphone to his mouth.

“Well, I can’t say much because we are still investigating, but it does seem to be related to the other murders.”

“What makes you say that?” the reporter asked.

“Well, all the victims are males in their twenties to forties, all in fairly good physical shape. We don’t know exactly what happened to them, or how they got all the way out here, but we are still investigating.”

“What can the people do to stay safe?”

“Well, stay in groups; don’t wander off alone; keep your wits about you. At the moment, making sure you’re able to keep yourself taken care of and safe is the best possible solution.” The news anchors appeared, going on into more detail, but Zoe muted the screen. She gave concerned looks to her friends. That description of the victims was exactly like her entire group of friends right now. 

“Zoe, love, don’t freak out yet,” Gwaine said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We don’t know that it’ll happen again.”

“Yeah, it’s only happened in one country at a time so far.”

“It’s only been six weeks since they started, though,” Gwen pointed out. “It could happen again.” Zoe was shaken. She’d just sent off Steve and Bucky, knowing that they’d be stepping into danger but that they could handle themselves. Her friends? She knew that they could get out of a scrape here and there, but the fact of the matter was that none of them were the warriors she knew they’d once been. They would all go back to their homes now, and she couldn’t keep them safe.

“We’ll be careful,” Arthur said, squeezing her hand from where she’d grabbed it during the news story. “You know we’re hardly alone anyway.” Zoe gave a shaky sigh and hid her face in her hands.

“We’ll start taking self-defense classes,” Markus offered. “I know a guy in town who gives them. We could all go together.”

“That’s a great idea!” Lance exclaimed. “We’ll make a whole night out of it, that way we can all be safe!”

“What’s the number, Markus?” Leon asked. “I’ll arrange it for all of us.” People started talking and exchanging other suggestions, and Zoe just sat and took in all of their voices. Merlin sat down on the other side of her and looped his arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry,” he said quietly. “I’ll take care of them. It’s what I was born to do, after all.” Zoe shook her head.

“They aren’t knights anymore, Merls,” she whispered. “They can’t fight like they used to.”

“They’ll remember. Their bodies will even if their heads don’t. I’ve seen it. You don’t, because you didn’t know them before. The way they walk is the same. The way the move around each other is the same. They’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

“It’s what I do,” she replied. “I’m not allowed to fight, so I worry.”

“What do you mean?” Zoe shook her head.

“Later. Not now. I’m gonna go get something to eat.” She left the group and hurried upstairs. Her phone pinged, and she saw an email from James. When she opened it, she gave a small smile.

_ Hey, Z! _

_ Sorry it’s been so long. Haven’t had internet in a while. I won’t be on leave for a while, but I can’t wait to see you. How’re things? School started back a little while ago, yeah? Are you drowning in work yet? Gramma told me you’ve got some new friends over there? Are they treating you right? Don’t make me tell Steve and Bucky about them, Z. They’ll come over there.  _

_ It’s been a rough few months, Z, I’m not gonna lie. What I wouldn’t give for some of Gramma’s cooking! Or to just lay on a soft bed. I’m already about to get briefed for another assignment, and I just got back! But it keeps me busy, so I don’t have time to worry about you or Gramma as much. I think about you two all the time, you have to know that. It’s been so long since I’ve seen all of you. I even miss Scott (don’t tell him I said that).  _

_ You remember Ryan? The guy I work with most often? He got a letter from his wife the other day. He’s got a baby girl. The entire unit celebrated, Z. All of us. Her name’s Mary Reneigh. You’d think all of us had just gotten the same news. It’s all any of us can talk about, really. And Shawn’s little brother just graduated from high school. Got a full ride to Harvard! Harvard, Z! We’re all confused, but we joke that he musta gotten the brains of the family. Shawn’s taking it all in stride. Hearing about everyone else’s families makes me miss mine even more. I can’t wait to see you again, Z. And Gramma. Even Steve and Bucky. I sometimes get unmarked packages, but I can tell it’s from them. It’s just the kinda stuff other soldiers would send, ya know? Tell them thank you for me? _

_ I love you, Z. Never forget that, okay? Keep doing well in school, and give Gramma my love. _

_ J _

James’ email made her day brighter, even though it’d been such a rough start. She was glad to hear that he was okay. It’d been several months since she’d last heard from him. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from upstairs, and she looked up at the ceiling. “I didn’t do it!” Merlin shouted, and there was laughter from downstairs.

“I’m okay!” Eliott yelled down, and Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Anything broken?”

“No! Galahad just got underfoot!”

“Galahad!” Zoe called, and the puppy, who had grown a good bit since Christmas, came scurrying into the kitchen. She picked him up and held him. “Are you being a nuisance? Did you get in Eliott’s way? Tsk tsk, silly puppy,” she said with a smile. Eliott came downstairs, shaking his hand out a bit. “You good?” she asked.

“Yeah, just landed wrong. Just a bit sore. I’ll be fine.”

“He’s had worse,” Gwen said with a smile as she came up to check on her brother.

“Well, there’s ice packs in the freezer if you need one.” He nodded, and Zoe put Galahad down, who immediately scampered over to jump into Percy’s lap where he was playing Mario Kart with Lance and Markus in the living room upstairs. Zoe shook her head.

“You’re not allowed to steal my dog, Perce!” she said with a laugh.

“He came to me this time! I didn’t do anything!”

“It’s because you slip him treats from your hoodie,” Markus commented, and Percy squawked indignantly.

“It’s not true! It’s not! I don’t!” Zoe shook her head again and chose to ignore it, instead heating up the leftover food for lunch. Sometime around three, people began to leave after helping clean up, as well as claim leftovers. By six, the only people left in her home were Markus, Merlin, Arthur, and Leon. Markus was doing the dishes left behind in the initial clean up; Merlin was folding blankets; Arthur was playing with Galahad to keep him out of the way (both him and the puppy), and Leon was helping Zoe find a spot to put all of the food that didn’t get claimed away.

“Thank you for helping, guys,” Zoe said. 

“It’s no problem,” Merlin answered. “We made enough of a mess anyway.” She snorted.

“No, that was Gwaine,” she replied.

“Actually, I think it was Lance,” Markus piped up.

“Who spilled his drink when Gwaine knocked into him during another one of his stories,” Leon pointed out. Markus pushed his glasses up his nose and shrugged.

“I didn’t see that.”

“That’s because you were diving face-first into my chicken orzo soup,” Zoe teased. Again, he shrugged innocently and went back to washing dishes.

“We should do this again,” Arthur commented. There were sounds of agreement. “Merlin, when’s the next holiday?”

“Why’re you asking me?”

“You always keep up with my free time. When is it?”

“I—I don’t know?” Merlin sounded confused. “What are you talking about?” Everyone was looking at Arthur in a bit of bewilderment.

“Arthur, Merlin doesn’t work with you,” Leon said. “I do. And you own the company. You can take time off whenever you want.” Arthur looked a bit befuddles himself, giving Leon a confused look.

“Well, yes of course you do, but I was asking—” He cut himself off. “Why  _ was _ I asking you, Merlin?”

“I’m sure I don’t know, si—I don’t know.” Merlin cut himself off as well, shaking his head a bit. Zoe, Markus, and Leon all exchanged concerned looks.

“Why don’t we head on home, Arthur?” Leon offered. “We stayed up really late last night, and woke up early this morning. We’re all tired.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Arthur said, standing to his feet. “Have you got everything?”

“Yes, right by the door. Have you?” Arthur nodded, still seeming a bit dazed. “I’ll go hail a cab.” Leon stepped outside, and Zoe walked Arthur to the door.

“Are you alright, Arthur?” she asked worriedly. He shook his head a bit, as if to clear it.

“Why did I ask Merlin what I was doing? He wouldn’t know. Leon would. And he’s right; I can take time off when I want to. I wouldn’t need to ask.”

“You have responsibilities though,” Zoe said. “Meetings and such. Maybe you meant that? And Merlin does seem to always know what’s going on.”

“Maybe that’s it. It’s just—for a moment there, I thought that—nevermind, it’s stupid.”

“What? Tell me.”

“You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t.”

“You really will.”

“Try me.” Arthur sighed.

“For a moment there, I forgot where we were, and I thought he was my servant.” Zoe didn’t laugh, as she’d said. Instead, her eyes widened. 

“Your servant?”

“Yeah. You know that picture you made me? As me of King Arthur?” She nodded. “Well, I haven’t even told Leon this, but—I’ve been having these dreams.”

“Dreams?”

“Yeah, and I’m King Arthur.” Zoe kept her face carefully calm.

“Really?” Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, and the guys? They’re all knights, and Merlin’s my servant. You’re not there, and Markus isn’t, but they’re all there. Even Gwen and Morgan. I have them a lot, and I was thinking about them while I was playing with Galahad, and it just—slipped out, I guess. I got confused.”

“Do you talk to Merlin like that in the dreams?”

“Sometimes. It’s funny, actually,” he said with a laugh, “he’s just as clumsy there as he is here.” Zoe gave a small smile.

“Maybe there’s a reason you’re having them,” she said.

“What? Like I’m actually a king? Come off it, Zoe, you know that’s not true.”

“I know your bank is the second largest in the UK. I know you’ve managed to buy out or make deals with a lot of smaller banks that needed help. I know a lot of people rely on you. I don’t think it’s weird that you’re having these dreams.” Arthur seemed calmer.

“Maybe you’re right,” he said. “Thanks, Zoe.” She smiled at him.

“Anytime, Your Highness,” she said with a small bow. Arthur laughed a bit, but it seemed forced, and he got a look in his eye that made her want to laugh. Leon poked his head back into the house.

“Arthur, the cab’s here.”

“Coming.” Arthur gave Zoe another look before shaking his head and giving her a hug. “See you later.”

“Bye. Be safe. Watch your back.”

“I will.” With that, Leon and Arthur left, and it was just Markus, Merlin, and herself. Markus had finished washing the dishes and was leaning against the counter with a small smirk on his face. Merlin was sitting at the table sipping on some tea.

“They gone?” Markus asked. Zoe nodded.

“Yep. Just left.”

“Okay, so now I get to ask the fun question.” Zoe arched an eyebrow. “How long have you two known about us being from Camelot?”


	25. Chapter 25

Zoe couldn’t do anything but laugh at the expression on Merlin’s face. The poor man looked terrified, shocked, and a bit hopeful all at once, and the expression it made had her doubling over in laughter. She was surprised, of course, at Markus’ statement, but her surprise was overridden by Merlin’s face. “Oh! Oh, Merlin, you can’t--your face! I’m sorry!” She spent a few minutes recovering herself before she was able to look at the pair with a straight face again. “I’m sorry,” she apologized again. Markus’ amused expression hadn’t shifted at all, and he was looking at the others with eyes full of mirth.

“Well?” he prompted. “How long?”

“Few months for me,” she answered. “I put it together back before I left for holiday.”

“And you, Merlin, have known the whole time?” Markus asked. Merlin gave a slow nod.

“How much do you remember?” he asked, and Markus pulled off his glasses to clean them as he spoke.

“Bits and pieces. Most of it bad. But some good. Enough to not want to kill Arthur again, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Wait, you killed Arthur?” Zoe asked in confusion. “I thought Lancelot was supposed to have killed him.” Markus shook his head.

“I did. I stabbed him with an enchanted blade that broke inside him and eventually killed him.” Zoe’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“He’s got a birthmark,” she said. “Right here.” She laid a hand on her lower left abdomen, looking at Markus for confirmation. He nodded solemnly, putting his glasses back on. Zoe felt goosebumps rise up, and she shuddered at the implication that something like that had stuck with him. Merlin looked mildly haunted.

“He does?” Merlin asked. Zoe nodded.

“We went swimming a while back, and I saw it. And are you sure you’re not going to stab him again?” Markus gave a smirk.

“Yeah, don’t worry. You won’t have to worry about me. I’m still not his biggest fan, but I don’t hate him, and I don’t have Morgana goading me on anymore.”

“You just called her Morgana,” Merlin said, looking a bit sick.

“It’s her name,” Markus answered. “Besides, she left me behind. She’s not my sister anymore. Morgan would never do that.”

“Do you think she’s remembering too?” Zoe asked.

“If it’s anything like I am, then almost definitely.” Zoe sat down, and Galahad jumped into her lap, getting comfortable while the three talked.

“Arthur’s been having dreams,” she told the others.

“What kind of dreams?” Merlin asked worriedly.

“The kind that made him talk like he did earlier. I guess it’s of Camelot. He’s remembering too. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

“What about the others?” Markus asked. She shook her head.

“I don’t know about any of them. Arthur’s the only one that’s told me anything.”

“What do we do?” Merlin asked.

“Be there for them while they remember,” Zoe answered. “You’re the only one who can help make sense of it all, Merls. I can only provide food and a safe space. Markus may not be able to do much of anything, given the history.” Markus gave a small wince. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re a good person, Markus—”

“I know,” he said. “I’m different from Mordred, I think. I’m still him, but not anymore.”

“So we aren’t changing your name?” she asked with a small grin. He shook his head.

“No. I’m Markus Dare, and that’s all I’m going to be this time around.” Zoe nodded.

“Merlin, they’ll need answers,” she said, looking over to him. “You’ll have to be there for them.” He nodded.

“I will be. I’ve spent years waiting. I’ll be glad for something to do.”

“Years?” Markus looked confused. “Mate, it’s only been twenty-five. No need to be dramatic.” Merlin and Zoe shook their heads.

“Not for me,” Merlin answered. “It’s been much, much longer.”

“The hell? You mean to say you’ve been here this whole bloody time?” Merlin nodded. “Merlin, I’m so sorry,” he said, looking wounded.

“It hasn’t been all bad,” Merlin said. “I made some good friends along the way.”

“Still, all that time. I wish I could do something about it.” Merlin shook his head again.

“It’s alright,” he answered. “You’re all here now, and I haven’t been happier in centuries.” Markus looked particularly pained at that statement, but he didn’t say anything else. Zoe stood up, Galahad in her arms.

“Alright you two, quit moping,” she said, bumping Merlin with her hip. “We’ve got friends to take care of, and frankly, I’m exhausted. Merlin, are you sure you won’t take any of the food home? I know you don’t cook often enough for yourself.” Merlin rolled his eyes, and she smiled. “Grab a bag, Merls.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Merlin left in a cab a few minutes later, and Zoe and Markus were left to their own devices for the rest of the afternoon. Zoe laid down for a nap, and when she woke up, she found Markus hard at work in the studio doing some calligraphy orders he’d received the day before.

“How’s it going?” she asked, looking over to see Galahad sleeping across Markus’ feet.

“Oh, hi,” he answered. “Fine. I hope you don’t mind me using your studio for this.”

“Not at all,” she replied. “As long as you don’t use it while I’m working on something for school, do what you want. And don’t leave a mess.” Markus huffed a laugh, sitting up and groaning at his neck and spine cracked from where he’d been leaning over for so long.

“What’re you gonna do?” he asked.

“Probably watch a movie. Or read a book. I dunno. I’m caught up with school stuff for the moment, and I don’t work until Tuesday.”

“Why?”

“Merlin wouldn’t let me come in Monday. Didn’t say why.” Markus shrugged.

“He’s always been a bit weird.”

“Let me tell ya, buddy boy, I believe it. That kind of quirkiness only comes from years of practice.” Markus laughed, and Zoe ruffled his hair playfully. “Hungry? I’ll bring up a snack, if ya want.”

“I could eat. Are there any cookies left?”

“I think so. If there aren’t, I’ll find ya somethin’ else.” Markus smiled.

“Thanks, Zoe.”

“Sure thing.” There were indeed some cookies left, but only three, so she put some fruit in a bowl for him too, as well as a mug of tea for him to sip on when he got thirsty. Galahad had woken up and come down to find her, and he trailed along at her heels as she brought up the snack for Markus.

“That looks amazing, Zoe. Thanks,” he said, glancing up from his work.

“Yep. Shout if you need anything else.”

“I will. I’m just gonna finish up these few pieces, and I’ll be done for the day.”

“Rad. I’ll be downstairs.” The pair spent the afternoon in quiet coexistence, which was fine for them after the loudness that had been in the house the day before. The next day was much of the same, both of them gearing up to be in the world again come Monday. Zoe cooked a meal so she’d have lunch in between classes, as well as something for Markus to eat that wasn’t leftovers. They took a stroll through Kensington Gardens together to let Galahad get some exercise, and they watched a few episodes of a show on Netflix before they split off to go to sleep. Sometime in the early morning, much earlier than Zoe had set her alarm for, she was woken up by the violent vibrating of her phone on her nightstand. Galahad was whining at being awoken, and Zoe sat up, squinting at the harshness of the light in the darkness of her room. Her phone was still vibrating, and she flicked on her lamp to try to combat the harsh light from the phone. She saw that there were already tens of texts, and still more were coming in. There was a knock on her door, and she looked up at Markus poked his head in, looking sleep-rumpled but amused.

“I think they remember,” he said, and Zoe laughed a bit, though she was still trying to wake up.

“They couldn’t have done that at a decent hour?” she said, and Markus gave a small chuckle. 

“Why would they do that?” Her phone was still going off, and she sighed.

“Want something to drink?” she asked. “Looks like I’m not going back to sleep anytime soon.” Markus held up his phone, and she could see all the notifications appearing on it. 

“Same. We could leave them downstairs?”

“Gwen would murder us.” He sighed and nodded, and the two padded downstairs, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Zoe had slipped on a hoodie to combat the chill morning air, and they sat in her sitting area, looking out at the early morning sky and sipping their respective warm drinks (hot chocolate for her, and coffee for Markus). Presently, there was a loud knock at her door, and she sighed. “Do you wanna answer it, or shall I?” Markus shook his head.

“Oh no, not me. They may wanna kill me, for all I know.”

“Well, I won’t let them in if that’s the case.” She stood up, cupping her mug in her hands. Galahad looked up from where he was resting in Markus’ lap but didn’t deem the knocking important enough for his attention, instead laying his head back down and closing his eyes. Zoe padded through her house and to the front door, where the knocking was still continuing. Bleary eyed, she opened the door and was met with the frantic face of Arthur and a tired Leon. 

“You knew!” Arthur exclaimed much too loudly for this early in the morning. “This whole time, you knew, and you didn’t tell me!”

“Shh!” Zoe shushed him. “You’re gonna wake up the neighbors! Get in.” She stepped aside and let the pair in, and Leon gave her a tired look.

“I’m sorry. I told him to wait, but he wouldn’t,” Leon apologized. Zoe shook her head, sighing and sipping her drink.

“I knew it would happen eventually. There’s coffee in the kitchen.” Leon gave a grateful kiss to the top of her head and walked tiredly towards the kitchen. Arthur was still standing in the entryway, looking at her in a near-panicked state.

“You knew!” he said again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know for sure until a little while ago,” she said. “Really, I didn’t.”

“But your paintings, and that drawing you did—”

“Arthur, you knew I took a class all about the legends in high school. I really didn’t know for sure until I got the chance to talk to Merlin about it.”

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, pulling his phone out and running outside.

“Arthur!” Zoe called after him, but he was already gone again. Leon appeared, looking at the door that had been left standing open, and gave a great sigh.

“He’s gone again, isn’t he?” he asked. Zoe nodded, and Leon gave another sigh. “Your couch still open?” Zoe gave a small laugh and a nod.

“You know where everything is. I don’t think Markus and I are going back to sleep.”

“Don’t you have class, though?”

“I’ve done more on less sleep than this. Don’t worry about me.” Leon took up the other side of the couch in her sitting room, and the three sat for a while, and Leon decided against going back to sleep in the long run, choosing instead to drink a large amount of coffee and heading back to his flat to get ready for work.

“He seems more put together than Arthur,” Markus commented as his left.

“From what Merlin’s told me, Leon was always the one who rolled with the punches.” Markus laughed.

“Yeah, that matches with my memories too.” Zoe went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day, and Markus offered to take Galahad out for a walk so she could leave a bit earlier for class. “Percy’ll want to talk to you,” he said in lieu of an explanation, and Zoe graciously accepted. She’d turned her phone completely silent, but she knew the notifications were still coming in. She arrived at her first class of the day earlier than usual, and sure enough, Percy was standing outside waiting for her.

“Good morning,” Zoe said, waving a bit, as she was much more awake now.

“It’s all true,” Percy said instead of greeting her. “All of it.” Zoe raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to have to be more specific there, Perce,” she said. “There’s a lot of it that could be true, and you need to be careful what you confirm.”

“You really knew this whole time?”

“Not the whole time. Just some of it. Really, I didn’t think I was keeping it from you. Would you have believed me?” Percy sighed and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“I’m glad you all remember now, though. Merlin was having a rough time of it.”

“Is anyone with him?”

“I think Arthur is. He and Leon came by the house early this morning, and he ran out pretty suddenly after I mentioned him, so probably they’re together. How’s Gwaine?”

“About like you’d expect.” Zoe hummed.

“So, he didn’t want to let you leave the flat, huh?” Percy shook his head.

“Hardly left my side all morning. I had to convince him to go to work instead of following me to class all day.” Zoe nodded.

“Do you remember everything?” Percy nodded.

“It’s weird. Like, I have two lives in my head, but they just fit. I just as easily think there should be a sword at my hip as I should take a cab to get to class.” Zoe hummed again.

“Interesting. What’re you gonna do about it?”

“I think we should still take that self-defense class, just to remind ourselves what to do.” Zoe nodded.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“We’ll probably want to hang out more.”

“Doable.”

“And likely train like we used to.”

“That may be more difficult, as none of you have swords.”

“Yeah, fencing doesn’t count, I don’t think.” Zoe shrugged.

“Maybe? Kinda? I dunno. We’ll figure it out.”

“How’s Mordred?”

“He doesn’t wanna be called that. He says he’s not the same person anymore. He wants to stay Markus.” Percy nodded.

“It kinda felt weird to say anyway. Mordred betrayed us. Markus is our friend.” Zoe smiled.

“Everything’ll work out. You’ll see.”

“Thanks, Zoe. I think you’ll help most of all, keeping us here and not there.” She shrugged again.

“I’ll do what I can, at least. You’re my friends. It’s my job to take care of you crazy people.” Percy laughed, and Zoe knew that everything would be okay.


	26. Chapter 26

“Absolutely not!”

“But—”

“I won’t allow it!”

“What if—”

“No!”

“C’mon, Zoe!”

“If you so much as even try, I will punt you across the Thames!”

“Please?”

“No, and that’s final!” There was a collective groan amongst the boys, and Zoe rubbed her temples. “God, it’s so hard being the only responsible person sometimes.”

“I don’t see why you’re so against it,” Eliott said. “It’s not like we’ve never done it before.”

“Yeah, in full armor, with experienced doctors nearby who know how to treat the particular brand of stupidity you lot seem to share. There are three collective brain cells in this room, and I currently possess two of them!”

“You do know that I’m a king, right?” Arthur said, and Zoe groaned.

“You can’t hang that over my head, Arthur  _ Castle _ . I’m American.”

“We founded you.”

“Ah ah ah! My family’s Italian. Il vostro argomento non è valido.”

“I have no idea what that even means.”

“Further proving my point.”

“There’s no need to be mean,” Merlin piped up.

“Of all people, I’d expected you to be on my side!” Zoe exclaimed. “Besides, I’m pretty sure there’s some kind of law about having swords out in the open without a permit, and you can’t use ‘I’m the king’ to get them on your side, Arthur. Considering the fact that there isn’t even a king right now, because he died a while ago, remember?”

“What if we did it up at your family’s house in Manchester, Arthur?” Leon suggested. “There’s a bit of open yard behind your house. We could train there.”

“That’s a four hour drive, though,” Percy said. “We’ve all got jobs, and Zoe and I have school.”

“We’ll go on holiday,” Arthur said. “I can make up whatever salary you won’t get because of it.”

“All of us?” Markus asked.

“How big is this house, exactly?” Gwaine piped up.

“The word mansion may be more accurate,” Leon commented. Zoe rolled her eyes.

“That’s great, boys, but are we not going to address the fact that  _ none of you have a sword! _ ”

“Actually,” Merlin said with a sheepish grin.

“Merlin, don’t tell me,” Lance said, smiling a bit.

“Well, someone had to keep them safe. I can get them for you.”

“Where on earth did you hide them?” Zoe asked. Merlin shrugged.

“The cave where they used to keep Kilgharrah. It’s mostly caved in now, and nobody goes there.” Everyone was shocked into silence for a few minutes before several people started asking questions at once, and Merlin did his best to answer all of them, while Zoe sighed and rubbed her temples, going to email her professors to say she had a family emergency and would be missing a couple days of classes in the near future when she figured out what was going on. The boys were so excited that they set the date for the next week, and everyone scrambled to get home and start packing. Zoe, on the other hand, called Gramma just to fill her in on all that was going on.

“Gramma, it’s a mess over here,” she said.

“Oh, angela, I know you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Gramma, they’re making us all go on a trip to the northern border for holiday! I’ve got classes! All of them have to work!”

“But you told me that Arthur was paying for anyone’s missed labor.”

“I’ve got school, though! I can’t just miss all those days!”

“Maybe you should let them go alone.” Zoe sighed and rubbed her temples again.

“I can’t. They’ll break something if I’m not there.” Gramma laughed.

“You know, I usually say that about you and Scotty.”

“Gramma!” Zoe giggled. It was kind of true, but not much. They used to be accident prone in their younger years, but it had toned down a bit by the time they reached high school.

“It’ll be fine, angela. It always is. Just make sure you tell the boys where you’re going. You know they worry.” Zoe sighed.

“I would, if I talk to them anytime soon.”

“You haven’t heard from them?”

“No,” Zoe said, shaking her head even though she knew Gramma couldn’t see her. “Not since they dropped by for a surprise visit last week. I know they’re on a mission, though. They left in a hurry, so I figure it’s important. I’m not so worried, though. I mean, I hadn’t heard from them since before Christmas, but they’re okay.”

“I’ll talk to them about it.”

“Gramma, no, you’ll make them feel bad.”

“No, angela! I let those idiots into your life because they said they wanted to take care of us and have a family, and this is the opposite of that!” She started rambling off and angrily muttering in Italian, but Zoe was still processing.

“They said that?” she asked, a bit surprised.

“Sì, angela, they did. They’d been alone all this time, and they want a family again.” Zoe felt her eyes water a bit.

“Those bloody idiots,” she said fondly, and Gramma gave a small laugh.

“Oh, yes. Don’t worry, angela. I’m sure you’ll hear from them soon.”

“Thanks, Gramma. I’ll let you know how the trip goes, and if I’m scarred for life or not.”

“Addio, angela. Ti amo!”

“Ti amo, Gramma.” Zoe walked downstairs again to find Markus sitting at the table, writing furiously in a notebook. “Whatcha doin?” she asked curiously.

“Leon just sent all the details of the trip in the group message, and I’m writing down everything I’ll need to pack.” Zoe peeked over his head.

“Looks like we’re goin’ shopping, Markus.” He groaned and thunked his head on the table.

“I hate shopping.”

“Ah, but you’ve never been with me. We make a whole afternoon out of it, and only buy what we need.” He looked up at her sideways.

“I can work with that.”

“Oh, yeah, we’ll have fun. Don’t worry.” The next day, after Zoe finished with classes, Markus met her outside the building, and they went to the mall, spending the entire afternoon going from store to store to get what they needed, and they somehow managed to get all of it into the cab with them and back to the house without needing to make an extra trip or two. Granted, their arms were sore, but they were done, and everything was cleaned and packed by the weekend. Gwen wouldn’t be able to make the trip, sadly, but she had volunteered to take care of Galahad while they were gone. However, it also meant that only Zoe and Leon were there to corral the insane people that they called friends, and that meant that this trip had the potential to be an absolute train wreck. However, when they all climbed into the car that Arthur had rented for the purpose of this trip, Zoe found that she was excited to go. She was going to Camelot! Or at least, what had once  _ been _ Camelot. And she was going with the knights of the Round Table, who also happened to be her friends! It was a geek’s dream come true! Of course, the implications of this weren’t lost to her. She knew the legends (well, what people had said of the legends. She was coming to learn that a lot of that was the history’s giant game of Telephone at play). She knew what was supposed to happen when King Arthur returned. Albion was supposed to be at its greatest need, and he would return to save them. She’d admit, she had never pictured the Once and Future King to be a six foot tall blonde who had a secret love of flowers, a sweet tooth that rivalled her own or Bucky’s, a small amount of ADD, and a stubborn streak a mile wide. Merlin told her that the ADD wasn’t new, or the stubbornness, and that he suspected that Arthur might actually be crossing the border into ADHD, but Leon was good at keeping him in check where Merlin had been the one to do it before, and not nearly as well. Either way, King Arthur wasn’t what she expected, but she didn’t mind. He was a good man, and the legends certainly got that right. For all of his father’s horribleness, Arthur was a good man, one of the best she had the pleasure of meeting, and that was a testament to the people who had raised him in both lives. Merlin, Leon, and Gwen had told her that Arthur  _ had _ been on the road to being like his father, but something shifted in him (Gwen said that it had been Merlin), and he’d changed for the better into the beloved king the stories told of. Zoe understood that. If Merlin and Arthur interacted now the way they did back in Camelot, then she could see how it would help change a person. 

“Are we there yet?” Gwaine asked for the fifth time in an hour, and Zoe was tempted to smack him round the head, but Percy beat her to it.

“You’ve got a phone,” he said. “Entertain yourself instead of bugging the rest of us.”

“Ran out of music, mate,” Gwaine answered. Lance groaned from where he was leaned against the door, trying to read.

“Listen to a podcast,” Leon suggested.

“Watch videos of cats,” Markus offered.

“Take a nap,” Arthur grunted from where he was curled up in the front seat, trying to sleep again. Gwaine smirked, and Zoe saw it coming a mile away.

“Disturbing your beauty sleep, am I, Princess?” he taunted, and Zoe practically dove into Eliott’s lap to avoid the shoe that came flying backwards and narrowly missed her.

“Sorry,” she apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” Eliott said with a grin. Zoe righted herself just in time to duck away from the other shoe that came flying after the first one.

“Arthur! Cut it out!” Zoe yelped.

“Don’t worry. He never misses with those,” Merlin said, giving a sympathetic wince and rubbing the back of his head at a phantom pain. Indeed, Gwaine was rubbing a spot on his own head, wincing.

“Good shot,” Lance commented, and Arthur grunted a bit.

“Leon, please tell me we’re nearly there,” Zoe begged.

“An hour yet to go,” he said. “And then we have the trip up to wherever Merlin hid our weapons.”

“That’ll take another three hours,” Merlin said.

“Can’t you just magic us there?” Markus asked. Merlin grew silent, and literally everyone turned to look at him.

“Oops?” he said with a sheepish grin, and the amount of things that flew towards him had to be record-breaking.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“That’s a rock,” Zoe said, looking up at the mountain they were standing at the foot of.

“It’s normally called a mountain, Zoe,” Lance commented.

“It’s literally just a tall rock with smaller rocks on it. Look at all those little ones!”

“Most of them are probably bigger than you,” Markus said with a small smile.

“You’re telling me Camelot used to be up there?” Zoe asked, ignoring the other two to look at Merlin. He nodded.

“These valleys used to be much higher up,” he said. “Come on, this way.” He led the group across a path that wrapped around the base of Ill Crag. From nearby, they could see people walking towards Scafell Pike, the tallest mountain in the UK. Zoe found that to be a little funny, but she kept her thoughts to herself for the moment.

“How long will it take us to get there?” Eliottt asked, adjusting his pack that was carrying some food and water for them.

“Well, I haven’t been up here in awhile,” Merlin explained. “A lot’s changed. I have to get my bearings first.”

“How long, exactly?” Leon asked, narrowly avoiding stumbling on a loose rock. Percy grabbed his arm to keep him from falling over.

“Oh, I’d say back around the 1600s,” Merlin answered. “I think, anyway. There’s a few fuzzy bits in there, so maybe sooner.”

“Four hundred years would change a place,” Zoe agreed.

“Still, Merlin,” Arthur chimed in, “wouldn’t you leave yourself a landmark or something to go off of?”

“Oh, yes, I did, but it may have been on the other side, for all I know.” Zoe shook her head fondly.

“As long as we’re not still here by nightfall,” she said. “It’ll get cold really fast up here.”

“I’m sure I’ll find it before then,” Merlin replied.

“I hope so,” Leon said. “I spent too many patrols listening to Gwaine’s whinging. I don’t want to have to do that again.”

“Oi!” Gwaine protested, and the group laughed, the conversation eventually falling to other things. Mostly, it was mindless chatter to pass the time as Merlin led them higher up the mountainside. It was nearly ten o’clock when they paused for a break, and they’d started at eight thirty. Spirits were dampening.

“What’s this mark even look like, Merls?” Zoe asked, panting a bit. She considered herself in good shape, but there were some steep parts of this mountainside, and there was nothing to hold on to for help climbing. This was rough.

“Oh, it’s not really a mark, actually,” Merlin said. “It’s a spell, so no one would find the entrance.”

“Could we have passed it?” Eliott asked, wiping his mouth from the water he’d just had. Merlin shook his head.

“No, I’d know if we were close.”

“We can’t search the entire mountain today,” Leon said. “We’d collapse of exhaustion.”

“And die from exposure,” Markus added.

“No, I’m sure we’re close,” Merlin said. “I’m sure of it.”

“Either way, we need a break,” Lance piped up. “Rest for twenty minutes, I say.” There were sounds of agreement, and everyone found a rock or smooth spot to sit down and rest. Everyone except Merlin, that is. After Zoe had caught her breath and recovered a bit, she stood up to go stand by Merlin, who was looking around with careful eyes.

“How can I help?” she asked. Merlin hummed in question. “You’re not lost, but you don’t know where you are. How can I help you find what you’re looking for?”

“You can’t,” he said. “It’s not a mark.”

“So you didn’t carve anything into a tree. Fine,” she said. “There are other ways to find things. Which way were you facing?”

“Huh?”

“North? South? East? West? Where was the sun, last time you remember being here?”

“It was behind me,” Merlin said, catching on to what she was saying.

“Was it morning or afternoon?”

“Morning. It was cold, and the ground was still frosty.”

“Okay, so that way is west.” Zoe pointed towards Scafell Pike. “The sun was coming over the top of it when we got here.”

“So he was on the west side of it,” Percy said, hearing them talking and standing up to help.

“Erosion is a thing, so he was probably higher than ground level,” Eliott added, looking around and getting to his feet as well.

“Were there lots of big boulders?” Arthur asked as he and the others got up too. Merlin shook his head.

“No, it was lots of small stuff.”

“We need to go farther up,” Markus said, shouldering his bag again. “There’s still plenty of boulders around here.” Reinvigorated, the group made their way to the western face of the mountain and began working their way up towards the top. Suddenly, Merlin froze, and Gwaine crashed into his back.

“You alright, mate?” he asked, but Merlin didn’t answer. He’d gone still, as if he were listening for something faint.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“This way,” Merlin said, going off of the path they’d been following and heading towards the northern face of the mountain. They reached a stretch of the mountain that was narrow, about four feet across the edge of it.

“We go across there?” Lance asked, eyeing how far up they were.

“Yes,” Merlin said, heading towards the narrow walkway.

“Careful!” Percy cautioned, and the group headed single-file across, being careful to stick towards the mountainside just to be safe. Merlin led them across and up a steep incline that they had to take one at a time to make sure everything held (Percy had gone first, since he had some experience in climbing mountains, apparently. Not a lot, but some). Finally, they reached a narrow cliff that was sheer rock on all sides and straight down on the edge.

“This is it,” Merlin said, his face split by a wide, excited smile. There was tension so thick amongst the group Zoe could feel it pressing on her chest. Merlin held out his hands and said words that made no sense to her, and from the looks of it, the others didn’t understand him either. There was a brief shimmering, but nothing else happened. “Come on,” Merlin said, stepping towards the rock wall. Suddenly, his disappeared, and Zoe’s eyes widened.

“Merlin?” Arthur called, hurrying towards where he’d gone, and Zoe gasped a bit as he disappeared too.

“Well, into the rabbit hole and all,” Leon muttered, heading after the pair with Eliott following close behind. Zoe, Percy, and Markus all exchanged looks as Gwaine headed after them, Lance close on his heels.

“Did this usually happen in Camelot?” she asked them. Both shrugged.

“Walls making people disappear?” Markus said. “No.”

“Arthur chasing after Merlin into a potentially dangerous area? Yes,” Percy said, and all three of them walked towards the wall. One minute, Zoe was sure she was going to hit the wall dead-on. The next, she was standing in a hallway made of stone. It looked like the inside of a castle from  _ Lord of the Rings,  _ with the entirety of it made of stone and sconces on the wall to light the way. The flames flickered in the wind coming from the mountainside, and Zoe stood in awe for a moment to take it all in.

“Is this--?” she said quietly, hesitant to finish her sentence. 

“Welcome to Camelot, Zoe Framilio,” Lance said from in front of them, a large smile on his face. She gave a small laugh, looking around in astonishment. There was a tapestry on the wall, and she reached out to touch it, amazed to feel the coarse fabric still thick and full under her touch. Depicted on it was a man she supposed was meant to be Arthur, given the similarities, and he was riding a horse, his sword raised as he and several knights chased after a fox.

“Fox hunting,” she said with an incredulous laugh. “You went fox hunting.”

“We hunted other things too,” Percy said. “Foxes were for summertime.”

“Deer was the usual choice,” Markus added. Zoe gave another brief laugh.

“I can’t believe it,” she said, looking around again at the sconces and the hallway and the men standing around her. “I daydreamed about this,” she told them. “I wrote papers about this place, you people. I dreamed of being able to see this. I can’t believe I’m actually here.”

“Oi, you blokes comin’ or what?” Gwaine’s voice echoed down the hallway, and the men laughed.

“Not what you expected, is it?” Percy asked with a smile. Zoe returned his smile.

“None of you are,” she answered as they began to walk down the hallway. “Arthur certainly isn’t.” They laughed.

“He hasn’t changed much, really,” Lance said. “Not since I knew him.”

“None of us have,” Percy added.

“Even that one?” Zoe asked, nodding towards Markus. “I don’t mean to be rude, Markus,” she said hurriedly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“No, it’s okay,” he said. “Really, I wasn’t so bad either, I don’t think. I really did want to be a knight, and I was. It wasn’t until Morgana that I really changed for the worst.”

“I’m sorry history turned you into such a monster,” Zoe apologized. He shrugged a bit.

“Like I said, that was Mordred. I’m not him anymore. Markus is just an ordinary guy.” They reached a large room, and they walked in to find Arthur, Gwaine, Eliott, Leon, and Merlin all waiting for them.

“Sorry,” Zoe apologized. “I was looking at the tapestry in the hall. Merlin, how is it in such good condition?”

“I made it that way,” he answered. “I cast a spell on it to keep it from falling apart.” Zoe nodded.

“It’s very nice.” The others nodded. “Where are we right now?”

“The castle stairs,” Arthur said, nodding towards where the stairs ended in a solid wall.

“I couldn’t save everything,” Merlin said in lieu of an explanation. The others nodded in understanding. “This way.” He led them through another hallway and up a flight of stairs.

“This is the way to my chambers,” Arthur commented. “Not the vault.”

“Or the cave for the dragon,” Leon added.

“I moved what I could to where it’d be safe,” Merlin answered. “I know where I’m going. Don’t you trust me?” He said it in a teasing tone, but Zoe watched Arthur’s shoulders tense for a bit.

“With my life,” he answered immediately, and Zoe knew that he meant it. Merlin looked back over his shoulder before nodding and heading down another hallway. They came to a stop at a dead end that had a door nestled into the wall on one side of it. Merlin stepped back and gave a small bow to Arthur.

“This way, sire,” he said with a teasing grin, and the others paused to give Arthur a chance to step in first.

“His room?” Zoe asked, and the knights nodded. They waited in silence for a moment before Merlin stepped in and they followed. Zoe looked around the room, which was filled with furniture, as if ready for someone to come in and fall asleep on the bed (which looked rather comfy, really). There wasn’t even a speck of dust, and the air wasn’t stale, even though they were deep inside a mountain at this point. “Fancy,” Zoe commented, and Arthur huffed from where he was running a hand over the edge of a desk in front of a large window. It had probably once given a marvelous view, but it was only covering rock now.

“I’m glad you approve,” he said with a small smile.

“Well, I’d expect nothing else, really,” she replied. “After all, given your love for satchels, I’d expect this kind of lavish extravagance from you.” Arthur gave another laugh, shooting a smile her way that had her laughing a bit too.

“Where do we go from here, Merlin?” Lance asked. “Arthur’s rooms didn’t lead anywhere.”

“Here,” Merlin said, stepping behind the changing screen

“Now’s not the time for a wardrobe change, Merls,” Zoe said. Percy nudged her with his elbow, giving her a smile. She gave an unapologetic smirk in return.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious, Zoe, really,” Merlin replied. “Come back here, and you’ll see.” They did, one by one, and there was a staircase leading below the floor behind it, instead of a place to change.

“Ah, that’s smart. Real  _ Indiana Jones _ thinking there, Merls,” Zoe commented, and this time she got a laugh from Eliott and Markus.

“Can’t stop for even a minute, can you?” Leon asked with a grin.

“Never. Not even once,” she answered. “After you, Sir Leon,” she said with a bow, and he rolled his eyes before returning her bow and walking down into the darkened corridor. It was noticeably colder in this passageway, and they walked down for several long moments before it leveled out. Merlin said another few words that nobody understood, and the area was suddenly lit brightly by fire from several sconces. They were standing in front of a circular table with several chairs around it that stood on a slight raised dais. Zoe’s eyes widened, and she was struck speechless for several moments, despite what she’d told Leon.

“You alright there, Zoe?” Lance asked with a smile.

“Scotty is going to kill me for not telling him about this,” she answered. “That’s the  _ actual _ Round Table?” They nodded, and everyone stood quietly for several moments, taking in the sight for the first time in a long, long while.

“Merlin, there’s nowhere else to go,” Gwaine said.

“There is,” he said. “It’s hidden.” Merlin bowed to his friends, stepping aside so they had an unobstructed path to the table. “Sire. Sir Knights,” he said while motioning towards the table. It was quite a sight, the group taking up positions around the table. There was an air of regality and seriousness, but some of them were wearing Converse and skinny jeans, while others had cargo pants and hiking boots. Gwaine’s hair was tied back in a ponytail, and Lance had a beanie. Eliott was wearing a scarf and a bubble jacket. Markus had on ripped jeans and a band t-shirt. None of them looked like the knights from the stories, but at the same time, Zoe would swear to you that they did. The stance they held themselves in as they stood around the table, all in their places with Merlin standing at Arthur’s right side and slighting behind him. The way they held themselves with their heads up and shoulders back, the way a soldier would. They may not be carrying swords and wearing chainmail, but Zoe would be prepared to tell anyone that this was King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, and nobody would ever be able to convince her otherwise. There was one chair that was empty on either side of Arthur, and she wondered whose those were, when Arthur fixed his gaze on her. It was both familiar to her and foreign, for he looked at her fondly, as he always did as one of her closest friends, but there was the weight of a legacy of a king hundreds of years old in that gaze as well.

“The queen isn’t here,” he said seriously. Zoe’s eyes widened.

“No, no, I couldn’t,” she protested.

“Zoe,” he said, and any argument she had died on her tongue.

“Yes, sire,” she answered, the title not feeling at all odd to address him with. Maybe she had known this whole time who he really was. Either way, she stepped up to the seat he motioned to on his right and stood, her stance mirroring that of her friends.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, motioning towards the one on his left, and Merlin quietly took that place, though he was obviously as uncomfortable there as she was in Guinevere’s place. At a nod from Arthur, they all sat down, and there was the sound of rocks grinding against each other before the wall behind Arthur opened up to reveal another passage. No one moved until Arthur stood up, heading down the passage with Merlin at his side. The others followed, and they came upon a room not unlike the room in the Narnia movies when the Pevensies found the vault with their things upon their return. There were large chests in front of tapestries that depicted the knights and Arthur, and they all opened them to reveal their swords and armor, along with a few other belongings that seemed to hold meaning to them. Zoe stood in the doorway, watching silently as her friends reclaimed a part of themselves they hadn’t known was lost. No, they certainly weren’t what she expected, and certainly what anyone in the world would expect for the return of the king of Camelot and his knights, but she would fight anyone who said they weren’t them. As Arthur turned around, his crown in his hands, Zoe smiled.

“Long live the king,” she said, and the knights echoed her words. The look on Arthur’s face was worth it.


End file.
